


The Rose Swap

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, Always Jealous, F/M, Ignoring Canary Wharf and all that b.s., Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Jealous Tenth Doctor, Pregnancy, different timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: When the Doctor and Martha got sent back in time by the Weeping Angels, they did bring a Rose with them but it took a full week for them to discover that it wasn't the Rose of their timeline.In the Doctor's present and Rose's past (or the Doctor's past and Rose's future, as such things go) will be an uncomfortable and maddening series of months full of sexual frustration, emotional balancing acts, lots of secrets, and the increasingly frequent rendezvous with a future Doctor because her hormones are driving her mad and seeing the (past) Doctor everyday, one that refuses to touch her, isn't helping. Rose simply has to keep telling herself she's going through all of this for them: for their relationship and for their baby, which will 1,000% never be named Siegfried no matter what the Doctor says.
Relationships: A Future Doctor/Rose Tyler, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 35
Kudos: 33





	1. Journey to the Past

“Listen, Rose. We need to talk.”

“For the last time, the baby’s not gonna be named Siegfried.”

“No, that’s not-” The Doctor stopped and looked up with a pout. “Again, why? It’s a sturdy name!”

“No.”

He huffed. “We’ll discuss it later. I’m not giving up. You know how I’ve been talking about that... incident?”

Rose glanced down at her burgeoning belly and looked back at the Doctor, her brow cocked and expression serious. He let out a scoffing sound and she finally giggled.

“I was kidding. You mean the ‘60s vacation, yeah?”

“Vacation,” he muttered. “Yes, though, that.”

“What about it?”

“Well, you just reached five months and...”

She sighed. Right. “...and you found out about the baby and, um, _us_ right around now.”

“Seven days from now, yes, but we’d already been in the past when twenty-one weeks hit.”

“So...” She popped her lips together and exhaled heavily. “So,” she repeated. “It’s today, is it?”

“It has to be.” He looked so dejected by his statement and Rose reached out to hug him. When he finally let her lean back into the jump seat, he rested his bum against the console and frowned. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Well, I kinda have to. You said me being there opened up your eyes to the possibilities of us and a future and- and kids, right?”

He grumbled something and then nodded. “Yes. Still doesn’t mean I like it. What if my past changes somehow and you get hurt or something in that first week? I won’t know to protect you _and_ a baby.” He paused and casually added, “Our baby.”

“Still not tired of saying that, are ya?” she asked, smiling. His own eclipsed hers.

“Not even a little.”

“I promise I’ll be careful. I won’t even leave the flat and with as much as I’ve been getting sick this week, you’ll think I’ve caught something, right? Then you won’t let me leave even if I wanted to.”

“You’re right, of course. I’m being silly, I suppose.” He exhaled loudly and ran a hand down his face. “If everything works out as it should, I’ll only have your past self here for less than an hour. Hopefully.”

Her brow arched. “Excuse me?”

“It won’t be the same,” he rushed to explain. “At that point in your life, we weren’t together yet. You might be a little confused if I try to snog you breathless against the wall.” He pointed to the left and grinned. “That one.”

She shrugged. “Do it.”

“I can’t!”

“But it’ll still be me.”

“Still not the same. That you... You weren’t carrying my child, you weren’t wearing the necklace your mother browbeat me to get you...” He stepped closer and cupped her cheek. Her eyes drifted shut. “You didn’t know how much I loved you. And Rose? It’s only grown deeper. Just so you know.”

She blinked her eyes open and smiled gently at him.

“I love you, too.” She shook her head. “Right. This is for you.”

“For us,” the Doctor corrected. “Yes.”

“Exactly. So how long will I be gone? No. Never mind. Don’t answer that. I really can’t handle the answer, whatever it is. Um, will I give birth without you?”

“No! No, Rose. I wouldn’t allow that. I’d find a way back to you if there was even a chance of that happening.”

“Well, that’s something. So what about my vitamins and, um, clothes?”

“Ah.” The Doctor shrugged off his coat and draped it over her lap. “I’ve packed everything you’ll need in my trusty pockets.”

“But...” She looked down and rubbed a button. “Won’t you need it while I’m gone?”

“You won’t be gone that long,” he said, voice all forced cheer. “I can survive without it that long.”

“How do I explain to the other you why there are two of these?”

“You don’t. Look, I never saw you come onboard. I was in the shower and Martha was, well, I don’t know, but I’m assuming the galley. After I got my proper you back, you told me you’d gone for a quick walk and was manhandled into our current TARDIS.”

“I remember that, actually. You wouldn’t let me leave, even though I kept saying you weren’t the same Doctor in my time.”

“Really? Hmm. Well, anyway, when I returned from the shower, you were sitting on the jump seat wearing my coat. At the time, I’d assumed it was the same one I put down earlier, but you’d hidden that one in your old bedroom.”

Her brows furrowed. “What?”

“You told me before you came back to this me.”

“Alright. I’ll try to remember that.”

“You will.” He once again had his bum resting against the console and loudly clapped his hands together. “Now. I’ve packed my coat with literally everything you would need if you just so happened to be pregnant for two years straight. You know, just in case you want two or three outfit changes every day – yes, there really is that much clothing in there – or drop your vitamins and supplements _twice_ every single morning. I’ve prepared for anything. You’ll have your ridiculous pregnancy pillow – which you don’t even really need yet, Rose – and clothing, vitamins, the most comfortable shoes in the universe – perfect for when your feet begin to swell and ache, creams and salves to soothe back ache or stretching skin or – or to soothe pain whenever your uterus expands. There’s also a guide I wrote regarding things you should and shouldn’t do while pregnant with a child. My child, specifically. I even wrote out a list of foods to avoid, either because they’re disgusting to me – a, er, Gallifreyan, not me personally – or can be fatal. Though once past me finds out, the guide and food list will become useless. Still. There’s that week. And um, I’ve packed all your favorite snacks and tea into your own jacket – just wear it under my coat. I won’t question it. Oh, and your outfit’s in our room. Can’t arouse my suspicion by wearing different clothing, now can ya? There’s, um, also something... Two somethings, actually, that I’ve been working on for you.”

Rose blinked away her surprise. When had he found the time to put this all together?

“Wow. Okay. Um, what are they?”

“I wrote you... a few letters. They’re dated, but you can, um, open them whenever you want, I guess. Even though I’m pretty sure you opened them all on the dates.”

Her heart fluttered and a lump tried taking up residence in her throat.

“I’ll-” She cleared her throat. “I’ll open them on their dates.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. The other... Well...”

He reached into his coat and rooted around. First, he uncovered a small spiral notepad filled cover to cover with writing. While she read through the nonsensical scribblings – 27 water heater, 419 phone recharger, 192 locks, 330 sanitize teeth, body – and grew more curious, the Doctor felt in his pocket up to his elbow. He finally seemed to find what he was looking for and victoriously pulled out his arm.

Rose gasped.

“Is that... a sonic?”

“I made it for you,” he said, eyes on the small device. It seemed tiny in his hand and Rose itched to reach out for it. “It’s, um, for you. It doesn’t have as many functions as mine, but you might have been able to guess that from the book.”

Ahh. It made so much more sense now.

“You made me a sonic screwdriver?”

His lips quirked up. “Sonic pen. Didn’t think you’d find much use in a screwdriver. Plus, changing the ink is easy peasy.”

That explained the size. She held out her hand and the Doctor automatically passed it to her. It was more the size of a thick pen or maybe a marker, was definitely much smaller than the Doctor’s, yeah, didn’t have as many functions, and...

It was perfect.

Tears pricked her eyes – damn hormones – and Rose pulled the Doctor forward. He relaxed against her, wrapped his arms around her back, and breathed against her hair. She heard him take a deep sniff and hum happily. After swallowing thickly, she tipped her head back enough to see him and stroked his tie.

“You know, it’s gonna be a while for me...”

He briefly frowned. “Not as long as you think.”

“Well, good. We don’t technically have to go until we want.”

He nodded. “Time machine.”

“And I am feeling particularly grateful.”

His brow arched. “Is that so?”

“But I haven’t a clue how to repay you!”

“Oh, dear.”

“I mean, this is a really big deal, you making me a sonic.” Rose dragged a finger down his tie. “You deserve something...”

“Extra special?” he asked, voice low.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “And then there’s me, carrying the last Time Lord’s child.”

“And you most definitely deserve something in return.”

“Think we can come up with fitting rewards for-”

His lips stopped the last of her statement.

***

With a squeak, her past self disappeared into the interior of the TARDIS. A moment passed before the Doctor stuck his head out through the crack in the door, blew her a kiss, and mouthed, ‘I love you.’ After returning the sentiment, Rose snuck one last glance around and pulled the door closed on the past TARDIS. A very quiet, curious-sounding hum filled the air.

“I have to be here,” she whispered, grabbing the Doctor’s old coat up and heading towards her old room. “Blimey,” she said upon opening the door. She hadn’t seen this room in ages. “I’d forgotten about all the pink.”

A sharp, amused hum rent the air and Rose winced.

“Quiet now. He can’t see me yet. I was in the control room.”

She hurried back down the few halls separating her from that room and her old bedroom, practically jumped onto the jump seat – oh, ha – and pulled on the Doctor’s coat. Less than a minute later, the Doctor came loping into the room looking curious and brushing his wet hair back.

“Rose, what was that?”

“What was what?”

“The TARDIS. She seemed...” He looked at her and absently finished, “amused.” He then pointed at her, looking surprised. “Are you wearing my coat?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” His brows furrowed. “Are you cold?”

“No. I feel perfectly fine. I just wanted to wear it.”

That seemed to please him.

“Weeeeeell, can’t say I blame you. Wear it as long as you like. You look adorable – and tiny! So tiny – in my coat. Blimey. Rose Tyler. Wearing my coat.” He shook his head and approached the console. “Now what did you find so amusing, huh? My singing isn’t that bad, you know, old girl.”

It really wasn’t and Rose couldn’t help but laugh at a memory of him serenading her while they ran for their lives. Actually, he swore up and down that was the night she got pregnant so maybe she shouldn’t think about it right now.

The Doctor was pouting when she directed her gaze back to him.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I have a beautiful singing voice, Rose. You needn’t sound so... so whatever that was.”

“I wasn’t. I just thought of something funny.”

“What a coincidence.” He clearly didn’t believe her and Rose shrugged. “Well, let’s round up Martha and see what kind of trouble we can get into, hmm?”

“Perfect.”

He didn’t notice her response fell a little flat. She would miss being with her current Doctor. Back in the land of sexual tension and emotional balancing acts, then.

She could do this.

Right?


	2. The Truth Will Out

“Doctor!” Rose screamed, grabbing his hand desperately seconds before the world morphed and disappeared. She landed hard, the Doctor doing his best to act as a cushion. It didn’t really do much, but at least her stomach was the last thing to hit him. She was able to brace herself for that. The Doctor’s arms relaxed just barely around her as he anxiously looked around.

“Martha!”

Rose heard a familiar groan, but the Doctor was holding her too tightly for her to be able to look and see if Martha was hurt.

“I’m fine,” Martha gasped a moment later. “Just had the wind knocked outta me. You guys?”

“I’m fine,” the Doctor replied and ran his hands all over her body. “Are you hurt? Can you breathe?”

“I’m okay, yeah, but are you? I landed completely on top of you.”

She started to move off him, but he clutched her close and shook his head.

“Not yet. You’re not getting up until I’m sure I can follow you. It would be embarrassing to have the humans on their feet before the Time Lord.”

It was a pitiful attempt at a joke, but Rose let it go. His smile was practically begging her to. She remained straddling his thighs another moment before it dawned on her that she was in the ‘60s now and she had no idea how to act. Was this too risqué or something? Like, on top of him with his coat on? Would people take exception to this? Probably at least some people, right?

Rose rolled off him and pushed herself up in one smooth move. The Doctor popped up right after her, pushed out a breath, and looked around.

“Umm...” He looked around again, rubbed his hand over his mouth, and looked at Rose. “London, England, 1960s. I’m gonna go with, ooh, 1963 – No, wait, perhaps 19...”

Rose jolted awake and looked around their darkened flat. Martha and the Doctor must still be gone.

She relaxed back onto the bed. He’d left his coat for her to use as a blanket. He was such a sweetheart. She chuckled and crawled out of bed, gripping the coat in one hand. Her current Doctor thought she’d been faking sleep. She really hadn’t been.

Rose quickly found the secret closet the Doctor had told her about when they were showering earlier, before this all started and she was with the wrong Doctor. She quickly shoved all her maternity paraphernalia into the closet, slid it shut, and peeked over at the tub. Did she dare shower yet?

Nah. Who knew the last time it was cleaned?

It took a moment, but she decided to wait in the living room instead of going back to bed. She sat down on their small sofa, curled her legs underneath her, and buried her face into the collar of his coat. He smelled so good and she wished her past Doctor would come back just so she could be near him, hear his voice, hold his hand, take comfort in his mere presence, maybe even score a hug or two.

Rose unearthed her new sonic from her new maternity jeans and looked at it with a gentle smile curling her lips. He’d made a sonic for her very own use. It was so sweet and unexpected.

She opened her notebook, skimmed the entries until she found the function she wanted, changed the settings, and then pointed it at the radio across the room. She squeezed her eyes shut... and quiet music replaced the silence in the room. She bobbed up and down in excitement and tried a different setting. The door clicked and she grinned. One more setting, with the result being a pleasant tingling warmth in her toes thanks to her warmed socks, and she was done experimenting.

It really worked.

Rose pocketed the sonic, er, pen- blimey, she kept thinking of it as a screwdriver- and opened the notebook back up. Little spiral thing, it was, plum full of different settings. However, as she read through the pages, she began to realize what he’d done. By the time she reached the last page, she was grinning. Almost all the settings he’d listed corresponded to his own sonic’s settings. Of the few hundred, there were a grand total of maybe twelve, thirteen entries that were different and she was positive she’d be able to remember them.

“I don’t remember locking this,” the Doctor said on the other side of the door.

“You left her sleeping in there without locking the door?”

“Not with the sonic,” the Doctor snapped. “I mean, of course I locked the door, Martha. What kind of man do you take me for?”

“Forgetful, busy, restless, useless-”

At the same time the Doctor undid the lock, Rose leaned back and pulled his coat completely over her. It wasn’t all for show, either. It was cold in their small flat. The Doctor barreled into the room and looked around, taking a moment to find her.

“Alright, Rose?”

“I’m fine. Was tired, though. Where’ve you two been, then?”

“We got Martha a job.”

“Yeah.” Martha made a face. “It looks swell.”

“Ooh. Find anything for me?”

“No,” the Doctor immediately replied. “I’ll need you to stay here and help me find a way back.”

“I told him to pick you,” Martha stage-whispered. “I didn’t wanna be stuck with him 24/7. He’s already caused me enough trouble this month and he was driving me mad the entire time we were out. He’s your problem now.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Yes, she really did throw you under the bus on that one, didn’t she?”

“Oh, well. I’ll survive,” she said lightly and the Doctor tried to hide his happy smile. “So what are we going to do about food and everything?”

“I don’t know, actually. Until Martha gets her first pay, we’re a bit stuck.” He cleared his throat. “Unless I find an identity...”

“You’re not stealing someone’s money, Doctor,” Rose said firmly. “Cash point’s one thing, but that’s a whole other.”

“Told you she wouldn’t go for it.”

Rose looked at Martha. “ _You_ suggested it?”

“Well, what else are we supposed to do, Rose? It’s not like we chose to come here. We weren’t prepared.”

Martha had a point, but she still didn’t like it. Wouldn’t the Doctor have known and – Rose’s eyes fell to the tan coat lying on top of her. _Would_ he have?

She reached into the pockets and found a bag she’d missed. In her distraction, Martha had gone to the kitchen to make tea using the stale tea the previous occupants had left and the Doctor was pacing in front of the window. Rose inconspicuously zipped open the bag, whistling to cover the sound, and found a wad of ancient, crinkled bills, a bunch of coins, a letter, and a business card with only an address printed on it.

She casually tucked the card and letter into her own jacket and made a big show of discovering the money... by which she meant she gasped a little too loudly. The Doctor was at her side in three seconds flat.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I just found all this money in your pockets.” She opened her hand wide and the coins rained down upon his coat, the bills separating and fluttering down on top of them. “Are any of them gonna be useful?”

The Doctor, looking shocked, ran his hand through all the money and frowned.

“Yes. All of it, I believe. When did I put this in my coat? I don’t ever remember having this all at once and certainly not anytime recently.”

“Well, it all adds up. A bill and a few coins here. Some more coins there. Another bill here and so on. You know.”

“Hmm. That’s certainly true enough. That has to be it. But again, when have I... Oh, I’m sure I’ve had this all at some point. Can’t remember everything I’ve ever put in those pockets.”

She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. She’d been worried he’d make a big deal of it. And good thing her Doctor had cleaned out his coat pockets a few weeks ago (it had taken _forever_ to put the _crap_ away).

“What’s going on?” Martha asked, coming into the room with a tray of cups.

“Rose is brilliant, she is. She was the only one that thought to check the coat.”

“What?” she asked, frowning, and then saw the pile of money in Rose’s lap. Her eyes widened. “That will certainly get us by for at least a month or two, right?”

“In the 1960s? Longer, I should think.”

“That’s great, but I’m still keeping my job. Never know when we might need a little extra and we don’t know how long it will take to get out of here.”

“Quite right, Martha, of course, but you knew that.” She nodded and the Doctor eyed the pile of cash. “Perhaps you should hold onto that, Rose. Martha will be coming and going for work and I may need to take off for some reason, if only to search for other victims such as ourselves.”

“I’ll be here manning the fort when you do. It makes sense. Don’t want it to get lost.”

Martha nodded her agreement. Rose carefully picked up all the money and tucked it into the pocket not holding her sonic.

“You know,” Martha said thoughtfully. “If I’m going to be off working to support the three of us and you’ll be doing God only knows what to get us home, Doctor, I think maybe Rose should be the one in charge of the house. Laundry, groceries, cooking. That sort of thing.”

The Doctor met Rose’s eyes. “What do you think? Are you alright with that?”

“It’s a brilliant suggestion. Honestly, I’d have felt useless sitting around until you needed an audience or something.”

He frowned. “You’re more than just an audience, Rose.”

Martha cleared her throat. “So we’re agreed? We all have our jobs. Me at the diner, Rose at home, you getting us the hell outta here. Right?”

Rose laughed.

***

The next morning, Rose barely made it to the bathroom in time to vomit in the toilet. The Doctor had been pacing around behind her, talking a mile a minute about each and every disease she could have possibly caught that would make a human sick, and then began flitting between the bathroom and kitchen to bring her water, toast, a cool cloth, and two clean towels they’d bought the evening before. She’d somehow managed to shove him from the bathroom before he could run her bath water and had then spent quite a while relaxing. Eventually, though, her growling belly demanded she get a move on. She needed food.

Now.

Rose cracked open her secret closet as quietly as she could and pulled out everything she’d need for the day. Denims with a secret elastic waist – oh, she really loved the maternity clothes of New New Earth – and a supple, gray long-sleeved top. Thankfully, they’d split up last night to buy a few outfits to hold them over for a while – the Doctor had only bought pants and socks – so she wouldn’t have to worry about explaining where her clothes came from. She should probably move a few less maternity-like pieces to her bedroom to allay suspicion for a while. Luckily, some of these could pass as ‘60s-era clothing so for the next six days, she’d stick with those.

She couldn’t wait for the Doctor to figure things out. She really wanted to wear that pale green maxi dress.

After pocketing her vitamins and supplements – ‘engineered specifically for a half human-half Gallifreyan pregnancy, Rose!’ – and tugging on her... Oh, gosh, so comfy shoes, Rose glanced at the box of letters and remembered the other letter she’d found last night. If she got another chance to be alone, she’d read that letter and see if there were any letters dated today in that box. The Doctor was standing by the doorway when Rose entered the kitchen and sat down.

“I made you more toast and tea, Martha procured something for your nausea, and-”

“I feel loads better,” she interrupted. “Sorry I worried you. I thought that... milk tasted off.”

“What milk? We haven’t stopped for milk for a few weeks. Two, three. We’ve just been taking tea and whatnot elsewhere. Remember?”

Rose made a face. “Ew.”

“That explains the vomiting,” Martha noted.

“Ya think?” The Doctor asked sassily.

“Doctor,” Rose sighed. “Bordering on rude.”

“Oops. So you’re feeling better?”

“Loads. I’m starving.” Except. Nope, no, she wasn’t. “Actually, I’m just...”

The Doctor worriedly came even closer than before, which was saying something. He put his hand on her back and the scent of him tamped down on her nausea.

“Feeling sick again?”

“Not when you’re beside me,” she said truthfully. He grinned smugly and Martha snorted. He ducked down to meet Rose’s eyes, once again looking serious.

“If I stand here, do you think you could eat?”

Oh, yeah. A ton. Long as he stayed there. She nodded and the Doctor grabbed the plate – ooh, actual food! Not just toast. Bless her – that Martha soon handed him, his arm the only thing he dared move. Having already eaten, Martha said something about needing a shower before work but promised to say bye before she left.

Once alone, the Doctor pushed Rose’s plate closer and settled down in a chair directly beside her. His hand brushed her breast as he lifted his arm to brace it on the back of her chair and Rose could see his blush from the corner of her eye. She tried not to laugh and to get his mind off it, she said the first thing she thought of.

“So I was thinking about trollans last night. I think-”

The Doctor stilled and Rose stopped talking. “Jack tell you about those, then?”

“What?”

“I’ve never taken you to Yawren and I’m positive I’ve never told you about the trollans native to the planet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Then I guess it had to have been him.” Rose could have kicked herself. Yawren was _after_ she’d met her future – well, current – Doctor back in the past. Er. Oh, whatever. “I was thinking we could go someday. They sound cute.”

“They are. Incredibly cute, actually. I’ll add it to my list.”

“You have a list?”

“Of course I have a list. I’m only a sixteenth of the way through the list I made for you years ago.”

Rose impulsively hugged the Doctor, which ended up being an awkward sideways kind of thing, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he kept her pressed against his side and pulled her plate towards him, using her spoon to scoop up some eggs. Was he really trying to feed her? He hadn’t done that since – wouldn’t do that for another – oh, when was it? A while in his timeline.

She smiled and opened her mouth. His brows lifted, but he remained silent while Rose chewed. Almost a dozen bites later, however, she stole the spoon from him and he frowned.

“Sorry. Loved that,” she said and shoveled a bite in. “I did. Swear it, but I’m starving. Too slow.”

“You start your morning by vomiting and now you can’t eat fast enough.” The Doctor snorted. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you’re pregnant.”

Rose chuckled. “Wouldn’t you just, though?”

“Will you want some more?”

“Best not risk it. I might be coming down with something – maybe the flu like Shareen had – and don’t wanna get too full. I mean, I didn’t feel better until you were touching me.”

He really did try to smother his happy grin. It was a valiant effort. Failed but valiant.

“Hmm. Valid point, Rose. Maybe not the heavier stuff. Toast, then?”

“I could handle toast, I think.”

She could always snack on something if he took a nap or a shower. The Doctor seemed relieved by her answer and hurried to make more toast.

“I’m off,” Martha called from the living room. Rose and the Doctor waved as she grabbed her new purse. “Don’t leave without me.”

“As if,” Rose replied. Martha grinned and left.

“Perhaps you should lie down once you’ve finished your toast.”

Rose sighed. This was gonna be a long trip.

***

Two days later, Rose found herself tucked up in bed with a small wastebasket on the bedside table. The Doctor was hurrying around and muttering under his breath, occasionally sending worried looks her way. Rose sighed and plucked at a loose string on her blanket.

“The medication’s not working, though,” the Doctor finally growled. “If you’ve caught the influenza virus, something should work. Why aren’t you feeling better?”

“I am,” she insisted. “As soon as I get sick, I feel much better.”

“Then why have you been so tired?” he demanded, dropping the pretense of being busy and coming closer. “Why have you been dragging your feet, so to speak? Why do you only feel better when I’m touching you in some way?”

“You’ve got the magic touch?” she suggested, lips curling. The Doctor scoffed and Rose shrugged. “I’m fine. Whatever this is, I have a feeling it’ll be alright.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed and his lips turned down into one spectacular frown. She maintained eye contact and he sighed.

“I suppose we’ll see.”

“Mmm.”

***

After two more days of forced bed rest, Rose snuck out of her room and purposely ignored the Doctor’s spluttering and attempts to get her back in bed. He finally gave up and followed her around, hands out as if he thought she might collapse at any time. She snorted, locked herself into the bathroom, and started her bathwater to cover the sound of her sonicking the door shut.

“Rose,” the Doctor said through the door. “Please don’t lock me out. What if you get dizzy, pass out, and drown in the bath?”

“If that happens, you have permission to say you told me so.”

“That’s not funny.”

After slipping into her bathwater, Rose slowly started reading through all the letters she’d missed so far. She couldn’t help her smile. She loved that man. Upon coming to the last one, she was surprised by his odd request. He wanted her to tell him the story he’d written down. Rose paused and looked towards the doorway. She could sense him hovering and smiled a little.

“Are you still out there?”

“Ehm, yes.”

“Are you really that worried about me?”

“Yes, I am. Are you about done?”

She snorted. “No. Would you feel better if I talked until I came out?”

“If you don’t mind...”

“Alright. I’ll tell you a story.”

“Ooh. Love a good story, me. Go on, then.”

She heard him lean against the door and held up her letter, grinning now. He was so cute.

“Once upon a time-”

The Doctor chuckled, “Really, Rose?”

“Shh. Once upon a time, there was a dashing Time Lord-”

“Dashing, you say?”

“Yes, very and he traveled with a foxy blonde who had quite a lovely bum. For fun, let’s call her Rose.” The Doctor snickered quietly and Rose struggled not to giggle. “One day, Rose and this blue-eyed man, who called himself the Doctor, were separated on a game station.”

“What? No, I don’t want to hear this. Rose, please-”

Rose swallowed. “He sent her home with his beloved ship. It wasn’t her choice and he knew that, but he wanted her safe. Trouble was, she wanted him safe, too, so she and the Doctor’s ship, the TARDIS, became best friends.”

“Rose...”

“Her friend lent Rose her heart so they could return to her Doctor and just in the nick of time, too.” Rose smoothed the letter out and listened for any sound from the hallway, but the Doctor remained silent. “You alright?”

“Just remembering.”

“Okay. Well, now the Doctor was frightened. He couldn’t believe his eyes when his lovely Rose appeared and so he shouldn’t. For that brief time, Rose was everything, saw everything, and ended the Time War with a wave of her hand. She protected him from the false god, even if it meant she had to burn.”

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath. Rose waited to see if he’d say anything, which he eventually did after several tense moments.

“...what happened next?”

“The universe safe, the Doctor kissed Rose to save her life, but it came at a terrible price.”

“No, it didn’t,” the Doctor murmured. How close was he to that door?

“The Doctor was being cryptic and tried telling our heroine he sang a song to get rid of the bad guys, but she didn’t believe him. She could still hear the song in her head and it was beautiful, even more beautiful than her Doctor’s singing voice, which is saying something.”

“How do you – No, later. What, then?”

“In a burst of light, Rose’s handsome, courageous Doctor changed right before her eyes, leaving an even more handsome, equally courageous, and truly happy man born to love her.” A sharp intake of breath was her only response and Rose rushed to carry on. “At first, Rose thought this new man, while being the stuff – Oh, are you kidding me?”

She giggled nonetheless as she skimmed through the line.

“Continue?”

“Yeah, sorry. Rose thought this new man, while being the stuff that incredibly arousing fantasies are made of, was not her Doctor-”

“What?” he blurted out in a loud voice.

“Uh. Hum. So she kind of abandoned him. He wasn’t her Doctor, she didn’t love him and most certainly didn’t care if she never saw him again. Oh. You are _stupid_. I’m gonna – Anyway, in one spectacular show of manliness-” She giggled loudly. “The Doctor fought by sword for the whole of the Earth and won the lady’s heart in the process. Again.”

“Did he?” the Doctor asked curiously, voice low.

“He did. After a change of clothes and Christmas dinner with her mum, the real first of many happy visits, the Doctor swept Rose away for more adventures the likes of which she couldn’t live without... and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

The Doctor cleared his throat. “That was an interesting story, but I, uh, have several questions.”

“Yeah?”

“One, um, in your story, Rose knew the Doctor loved her?”

“Yep.”

“And she loved him, too?”

“I did say that. Weren’t you listening to my story?”

“Yes, but I...” Rose smiled softly at the door, imagining that confused yet hopeful look he’d worn many times around her, especially in the beginning of their relationship. “And she thinks him dashing?”

“Apparently the stuff of incredibly arousing fantasies.”

“Ahh.” And there would be the smug grin. “I see. Another thing I didn’t understand. This story, it’s true?”

“What do you think?”

The Doctor didn’t answer. Instead, he asked another question. “How do you know what my singing voice sounds like? I know I’ve never... Not around you. Not yet.”

“Yes, you have. You-” Oh. Right. Past her. “Or maybe I imagined it.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you done now?” Rose asked while letting out her bathwater. She had time to stand up, towel off, and start looking around in her secret closet before the Doctor spoke again.

“How did you know?”

“What?”

“I’ve never told you about your time as Bad Wolf, Rose, and no one else has all the details you mentioned. How did you know?”

Eyes wide, Rose checked her letter, but the Doctor hadn’t told her what to say. Rose briefly bit her lip and then sighed.

“Whatever you’re thinking is probably right.”

“Well, you either remember what happened – which I don’t truly believe – or you’re Rose from the future and have heard the story. From me, I mean.”

“Well, what do you think?”

“Either choice is too fantastic to consider.”

She hummed and stepped into her new favorite pair of denims.

“Are you still out there?”

“Maybe.”

Rose snickered. “Right. I’m out of the bath. You don’t have to hover anymore.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Rose argued, pocketing her sonic. “Go away.”

“I’m merely making sure you don’t suddenly-”

“I’m hungry. Food? The sooner I’m done, the sooner I can sit down and not move. The couch is better than standing, right?”

There was a slight pause before the Doctor said, “That’s true. I’ll go prepare a tray.”

Rose snorted.

***

The Doctor had been watching her since she woke up before nine that morning... and it was well past noon now. Since it was Martha’s day off, she was sitting at the table eating lunch with them and occasionally sent curious looks the Doctor’s way. Finally, Rose huffed and pointedly looked at him. His brows went up, but he didn’t look away.

“I’ve told you I’m fine.”

“You have, yes,” he said slowly. “I’m beginning to believe it.”

“See? Fine. So you can stop staring.”

“I’m trying to figure something out, Rose.”

She fidgeted and looked away, sending a smile Martha’s way. “So how has work been?”

“I suppose I can’t complain. I’ve been making good tips.” Martha grinned. “One of our regulars, an older guy named Angus, has taken a liking to me. Always comes in at the same time every morning and stays through lunch.”

Rose giggled. “Ooh. Seems you’ve found yourself an admirer.”

“Doesn’t hurt that he’s a pretty sweet guy. I enjoy talking to him.”

“Oh, really now?”

“He’s funny, that’s all. Don’t go getting any ideas.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, no,” Rose promised, but Martha didn’t seem to believe her. Rose winked at her. “It’s your day off, yeah? Should we do something?”

The Doctor’s eyes were boring into her.

“I was thinking we could go find me some better shoes.” Martha briefly glanced down. “These things are worthless when you have to be on your feet for hours at a time.”

“At least you don’t have to do it in heels,” she said, enjoying a joke Martha wouldn’t understand for another – well, a few weeks after she’d returned to her proper time. Martha, though, nodded agreeably. “And Doctor, if ya don’t stop staring at me, I’m gonna chuck something at ya.”

“Tell me something, Rose,” he said. “How old are you?”

Martha frowned at him. “Why? Don’t you remember?”

“Just answer the question. Please.”

Rose quickly thought back. “Twenty...” She sighed. “I don’t actually know.”

His gaze sharpened, but he remained silent.

“‘Cause of his poor driving, right?”

“No. If that were it, she’d be able to tell me an approximate age.”

“What are you saying? You don’t think that’s Rose?”

Rose scoffed. “Of course I’m me.”

“No. It’s Rose...” He studied Rose for a long moment, narrowed his eyes, and shrugged. “But not mine. Isn’t that right, Rose?”

In that day’s letter, the Doctor had failed to mention he’d discover who she was _today_. She sighed and leaned her head onto one palm.

“You’re right.”

His eyes widened, almost as if he wasn’t expecting to be right. Had he hoped he wasn’t?

“What?” Martha asked loudly. “You’re not...”

“Nope. In my timeline, I just turned f- Actually, I _know_ I can’t tell you that. Never mind.”

A small, proud smile came to the Doctor’s mouth at her response. She smiled at him and picked up her sandwich.

“But I don’t understand,” Martha said. “Why are you here and where is our Rose?”

“With my Doctor. I had to be here so as much as it pained him to let me go, he had to.” She shrugged and ripped a bite from her sandwich. “Though if I remember correctly, I’ll only be with him for...”

Ooh, he was wrong. It was longer than an hour. She chuckled. Try four hours, Doctor.

“So why did you have to be here?” the Doctor pressed. “What reason could there be?”

“I can’t answer that for you. You have to figure things out on your own.”

He harrumphed and leaned back in his seat.

“Well, I’m excited. Still Rose here, but she’s seen more. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve seen so far?”

“Honestly? The Doctor growing a hand back right in front of me.” Her gaze drifted away from Martha a moment. So much for it being a fighting hand. That was her favorite hand. She grinned and let out a low chuckle. “But you were probably meaning after this point for old me, right? Stuff you hadn’t seen or heard about yet.”

“Yeah. Let’s hear it, then.”

Rose looked at Martha’s eager grin and the Doctor’s warning glance. She rolled her eyes.

“No details about this – obviously, Doctor, so stop looking at me like that – but the weirdest thing I’ve seen so far besides that hand trick was the time the Doctor went running buck naked down the streets of... a planet... just slathered down in jam. I had to chase him forever before I could get him back to the TARDIS and get him washed down.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open, and Martha laughed so hard that she nearly fell out of her chair. Rose giggled and relived that memory, which made her laugh harder. Though that had been a good day... and a better night. Her laughter settled down into a happy smile, but Martha was still shaking with suppressed laughter.

“That didn’t really happen, did it?” the Doctor finally spluttered. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“Oh, no. Yeah, it did. It wasn’t planned, though, so don’t go thinking you’ve turned into a giant pervert or anything.” His eyes noticeably avoided her now and she snorted. “Don’t get shy on me now.”

“You’ve seen me naked. Jam surely didn’t cover much of anything.”

She didn’t know which part she could address so all she said was, “Right.”

His eyes were back on her now, a speculative look to them, and she worried she might’ve given something important away. Was she not supposed to have said that?

“So what’s he look like? Human?”

Rose’s eyes shut, a giggle escaping her. When she finally opened them again, the Doctor was staring at her, brows slightly dipped, and Martha looked curious.

“Not sure I should say anything.”

The Doctor brows slowly lifted and Martha grinned.

“Either you know for a fact what he looks like and can’t say ‘cause of whatever’s going on with you two in your time or he really doesn’t look human and you don’t want me to tease him. What do you think, Doctor?”

He studied Rose for several long seconds and then looked down at the table.

“I think we should stop talking about this.”

Rose nodded, accepting his evasion, and Martha sighed.

“He’s never liked being teased, has he?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t done it in a while. Don’t consider myself much of a tease these days.”

The Doctor’s head snapped up and Martha giggled. Rose just shrugged.

***

Rose clutched the toilet seat in one hand and breathed. If she had to put up with this any longer, she was gonna castrate the Doctor when she got back. He didn’t need any more kids. One was enough. Hell, there was a time before they got together that he didn’t even want any. Well, besides the children he’d once had. He could settle for one, right?

Out of her periphery, she could see the Doctor leaning against the door jamb. She pulled in another breath, grimaced, and flushed. Seemed she was done for now. After standing, she moved to the sink, rinsed out her mouth, and washed her face. Still the Doctor said nothing. He only watched. Rose opened her secret closet, pulled out clothing for the day and her letter box, and slid the door shut. He seemed intrigued but stayed silent.

“Are you planning to watch me bathe?” she asked curiously, hands bunching up her sleeping gown.

“Yes,” he said, watching her for some reaction. “Perhaps I’m afraid you’ll get dizzy and drown.”

“Suit yourself.” She tugged her nightgown up, secretly wondered if he noticed her baby bump, put her gown on the counter, and started her bathwater in only her knickers. She peeked over her shoulder and caught the Doctor subtly watching her, though he was pretending to stare at the wall instead. “Are you at least gonna sit down or something? Still don’t like you hovering, you know.”

He shrugged and hopped up onto the counter. When her water was ready, Rose stepped out of her knickers and slid into the bath with a pleased sigh. She glanced over at the Doctor and saw him fingering the letter box. Yesterday’s letter had given her permission to let him read today’s letter to her so she leaned back and smiled at him until he looked up.

“What is this?”

“You wrote me letters.”

“I did?” That clearly surprised him. He looked down at the box again and then back at her. “What do I tell you in them?”

“Well, you tell me all sorts of things. You said I could let you read today’s... if you wanted, I mean.”

“Have you had one for each day so far?”

“Yeah, I have. You didn’t want me to miss you.”

“I’m right here,” he pointed out.

“I know, but you’re not my current Doctor. I think deep down you know there’s a difference.”

“I suppose.” He fingered the box latch and glanced at her. “Do you want me to read to you?”

“I do, yeah,” she said, smiling at him. “The dates are on the outside, but today’s letter should be on the top of the stack.”

The Doctor almost reverently opened the box, reached towards the contents of the box, and momentarily stopped. He then pulled out her sonic pen and stared at it for several long moments. Rose watched his blank expression slowly morph to barely contained awe. Without looking up, he carefully set the sonic beside him and picked up the top letter. He broke the wax seal and unfolded the paper. He then cleared his throat, glanced up to make sure he had her attention, and began to read.

“‘My L-love.’” He paused and blinked. She smiled. She’d missed hearing that. “‘My Love, I hope I’m not becoming too much yet. I miss you and can only assume you feel the same.’”

“Every second.”

The Doctor looked up. “Which part?”

“About missing you. I have you but not that you. Time travel. You know.”

He nodded, looking lost, and went back to the letter.

“‘I hope you’re being careful. You haven’t too much longer before you’re not on your own.’ What does this mean, not on your own?”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“…Right. ‘It’s already been a week for you and you might think I’ve missed every single one of those days, but I haven’t. Remember? I’ve just had to wait years and years to see it finish.’”

Rose gasped and covered her mouth. He was right. Oh, no. How had that tortured him? Her eyes were stinging.

“Oh, Doctor. I didn’t even think about that.”

“Think about what?”

“You’ll find out.”

He eyed her a moment. “Okay. ‘As I write, you’re sleeping and dreaming something ridiculous, I’m sure. I can’t wait to hear about this dream. I hope you’ve been writing your dreams down for me.’ You tell me your dreams?”

“Every morning.”

“Hmm. ‘I can only imagine you’re getting teary-eyed right now but stop it. It’s going to be good for me. You’ll see. The waiting, the hoping, everything.’ What am I talking about?”

“I can’t tell you.”

He studied her expression, let his eyes flit over her body, and looked back down at the letter.

“‘I’m sorry this letter has to be so short, but I’ve asked enough questions that if I write too much more, I’ll never finish reading to you and you’ll turn into a prune before you finish cleaning yourself.’”

Rose giggled. “You’re right. That’s hilarious.”

“‘Although, you did your fair share of talking, little missy. Also, you’re about to wake up and...’” The Doctor looked up. “Why was I in your bedroom while you slept?”

Rose didn’t answer him, merely stared at him, and the Doctor’s brows pulled down.

“Do we share a bed now, Rose?”

“Weren’t you reading my letter?”

“Ehm. Yes. Yes, I was. Er... ‘Now comes the fun part. Well, for you. For me, I swear I had several hearts attacks.’ What am I about to read?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t read it yet.”

“Right. Of course. I broke the seal. Uh... ‘I can’t wait for you to return so I can...’” The Doctor’s eyes widened to cartoonish proportions and Rose was so startled by his reaction that she laughed. He mouthed something, staring at her, and then looked at the letter. “‘-c-can-’ Rose, I can’t read this. I’m talking a-b-b-bout-’”

“Skip it, then. I’ll read it later.”

“But we – in your timeline, we’re – we...?”

“Come on,” Rose coaxed, lathering soap into her hair. “Finish, won’t ya?”

His gaze snapped to hers and then skittered away. Poor guy had just gotten a huge shock. Maybe she should be a little more understanding.

“‘One final thing before I go and oh, I’m going to love this. I l-’” The Doctor swallowed. “‘I love you, Rose. Take care, sweetheart.’”

“Love you, too,” Rose murmured.

“I...” The Doctor trailed off and pulled the letter right in front of him so that Rose couldn’t see his eyes anymore. “‘And now this part’s just for me. Though I should still keep reading aloud, because you’ll need to know I know. By the way, you can get rid of those guides and lists I made.’”

Oh, so that was how he figured it out. Rose threw up her hands.

“Wait.” The Doctor stopped and looked at her, wary. “Before you continue, don’t freak out. Okay? Think about who’s written that letter, yeah?”

“Me. I wrote it. That’s my handwriting.”

“Exactly. Don’t you think you’d know what was happening right now and knew what to do to make sure everything’s alright?”

“Yes...?”

“Okay. Just remember that. You can finish.”

“‘Dear self-’ Oh, really?” The Doctor actually seemed amused by that and Rose smiled. “‘Dear self,’” he repeated. “‘You should know Rose isn’t sick. By now, you suspect it could be true and the possibility is haunting you. So first, yes, she’s carrying a child.’”

The Doctor went utterly still and Rose sat up. His gaze moved to her belly.

“Doctor?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Uh, yeah. Is that the last of it?”

“No, but... Whose? It sounded like... but I...”

“Finish it.”

Another moment passed before he pulled the letter up from his lap.

“‘And second, it’s...’ Rose? It’s mine? Ours, I mean.”

“Does it say that?”

He lowered the letter. It fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor. His eyes were on hers, expression blank and eyes dark.

“Are you carrying my child?”

Rose rinsed out her washcloth. “Yeah. I did say not to freak out, right? Thought you might be surprised.”

“Surprised? Rose, I...” His gaze fell to her belly and held. “That’s my child. No, will be my child.”

Rose shrugged, smiling sympathetically. “Same difference.”

“Not this time, I think.” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes still on her tummy. “How, ehm, how far along are you?”

“Today? Exactly twenty-one weeks.”

“Twenty-one weeks,” he repeated quietly. “And we...?”

“Been together for a while, yeah. A really long while.”

“Is it serious?”

“Don’t you think it’d have to be for this to happen?”

“Oh, most serious. I-I don’t understand.”

“What?” Rose let out her bathwater, stood up, and grabbed the towel the Doctor blindly handed her. “Doctor?”

“What?”

“Look at me.”

“I can’t.”

“Sure you can.”

“No, I really don’t think I can, because my Rose isn’t you yet and... it feels wrong somehow.”

“Alright.” Let him be that way, then. For now. She wrapped the towel around her and went to step from the tub. He was immediately beside her, his hand in hers, and helped her out. “Thanks. What don’t you understand?”

“I-” He looked at their joined hands and let go like her touch burned. Rose wanted to laugh at him but knew that’d do no good. “I just don’t understand... this. All of this. You’re here, you’re carrying my child, and we’re together. That’s what I don’t understand. Why are you here? What’s changed for us? Why are we together? How have I changed my-”

“Whoa there. I’m here because it’s gonna help you. You’ll see. Everything’s changed and we love each other. You finally admitted it and you’ve never been happier.”

“How do you know that’s the truth?”

“Well, you’ve told me and I’ve seen it in your eyes. My mum noticed. Hell, Jack’s noticed. Mickey noticed. Everyone knew.”

“Really?”

“Really really.”

“Hmm.”

“You’ll see.” Rose held up her knickers. “Are you going to watch?”

She had a feeling she was gonna be asking that a lot.

“Oh. I probably shouldn’t.”

Still, he didn’t turn away or close his eyes. Rose smiled at him and patted his arm.

“It’s okay, you know. I won’t know you looked until I’m this me. Either way, I really won’t mind.”

“When you state it like that...”

“Nothing for you to feel guilty about, huh? I should also point out that my Doctor has already seen all of me and even knows about the freckle on my bum.”

“You’ve a freckle on your bum?”

“So you say. I’ve never seen it.”

He finally smiled. “You don’t say.”

“No, you do.” His smile became a grin and Rose returned it. “There’s the Doctor I know.”

“And love,” the Doctor said, blinked, and then hurried to add, “so the saying goes, I mean.”

“No. I do love you. You’re not gonna be this way the whole time, are you? Might drive me crazy before I go home.”

His smile vanished.

“Home? You mean... We’re not...”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I meant the TARDIS, Doctor. She’s home.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “I thought...”

“Are you kidding? Like I’d give her up for carpets,” she replied, speaking the word carpets as if the word itself tasted foul on her tongue. The Doctor chuckled as she pulled on her green maxi dress. At long last! “Seriously, though. I love that crazy, stubborn, loving Old Girl. I’d sooner kick you out of the TARDIS so I could keep her for myself than find a house somewhere on Earth to share with you, much as I love you. Or any other planet really. Shouldn’t limit myself.”

He smiled. “Yeah?”

“Duh. Now move. You’re about to crush my sonic and I will hurt you if that happens.”

“Fine, fine,” he said, smile wider and hands up. He shifted his weight to one side and Rose scooped up her sonic. She soon realized her lack of pockets and frowned.

“Seems you need a jacket.”

“No. Well, maybe. I have the jacket I wore here... Hmm. Hold on a tick.” Rose opened her closet up and dug around inside until she found a thick cardigan with pockets. “Ha. I knew you loved me.”

“Yes, I’m sure I packed that jacket simply to show I love you.”

“I’m sure you did.”

He blinked. “I actually packed these things?” She nodded, grinning, and he ran his gaze over her appraisingly. “I have excellent taste.”

“Well, thanks. The dress isn’t half bad, either.”

He snorted.

***

“So you’re with him in the future,” Martha checked. “Like for real?”

“Yup,” Rose confirmed, smiling. “For a while now.”

“And you’re pregnant.”

“Yup.”

“Which explains why you keep throwing up.”

“Yup.”

Martha grinned. “This is great. Maybe not for the guy afraid of commitment, but for me? Oh, yeah.”

“You know, he’s not like that now.” Rose strained her ears, but she was sure the shower was still running. “We’ve been together for years and years now and he laughs about it now. Being afraid to say he loves me, I mean.”

“He tells you, then?”

“All the time.”

“Wow.” Martha frowned at the table and then snorted. “So I’m guessing he’s not completely useless.”

“What?” She pointed at her belly and Rose guffawed. “Only you would say that. Of course he’s not completely useless. Been with him this long for more than just love if you know what I mean.”

Oh, wait. Right. Wrong Martha. How would she react to – Martha choked on her tea and ended up spitting a little out.

“I can’t believe you just said that!” She continued laughing and wiped tea from her chin. “I think I’m really gonna like future you. Not that I don’t already, I mean, but-”

The shower turned off.

“No, I know. Future you is pretty fantastic, too.”

“I’m glad. So, uh, how far along are you?”

“Twenty-one weeks.”

Martha whistled. “More than halfway. Hopefully we don’t stick around here for too long.”

“Well, definitely no more than four, five months.”

“That’s... So you don’t end up giving birth here, do you?”

“I sincerely hope not. I wanna be back on the TARDIS before this baby comes.”

“You plan to give birth on the TARDIS?”

Rose turned around in her seat. The Doctor was eying her carefully, his hair dry and suit unrumpled and looking freshly pressed.

“Sonic or faking the shower?”

“Which do you think?”

“Sonic,” she decided. “Even if you did rush through your shower so you could read some of my letters.”

“What?”

“How did I know?” Rose held up that day’s letter. “You told on yourself.”

He harrumphed and sat down beside her.

“You never answered me. Do you plan to give birth on the TARDIS?”

Was she allowed to say she was? Would they still do their compromising stuff if he knew she was gonna get her way anyway?

“Um, I want to, yeah.”

She and the TARDIS had to threaten his manhood a few times before he agreed. He’d wanted to find the best prenatal hospital in the universe. She’d wanted the TARDIS, where she felt most comfortable and safe. The TARDIS had seemed to agree. After dozens of threats from her and a few pairs of singed trousers courtesy of the TARDIS, the Doctor had relented.

They’d compromised in the end. She would get to stay on the TARDIS and he would personally find the best person to deliver the baby. If there was time to get her there, her mum – they’d have to choose the right version of her – wasn’t allowed in the room and the Doctor wouldn’t be forced to leave her. Rose had permission to curse like a sailor if the pain became unbearable and he had permission to strut about like the proud father he would be after the birth. She wasn’t changing the first dirty nappy and he wasn’t foisting every nighttime feeding onto her. Well, the few there would be when he slept.

Rose smiled and then realized the Doctor was watching her and looked worried.

“What did I miss?”

“I asked why you wished to give birth in the TARDIS when there are any number of facilities better equipped to handle such a rare birth.”

“I feel safe there.”

The Doctor’s gaze softened. “I see. What thought distracted you just now?”

“Our birthing plan. Kind of. More like compromises for the delivery room.”

“Ooh,” the Doctor said, sitting straight up on his chair. “What are these compromises?”

“Nope.”

“Rose-”

“No.”

Martha laughed.

“Fine. Be that way, then.”

“Now, Doctor,” Martha taunted, “don’t pout.”

“I would never.”

Rose giggled.


	3. You Can Call Me Jim

My Love,

It should be impossible to miss you with you sleeping right next to me, but I do. I know I said I would be sleeping tonight, because you really did wear me out today what with needing to rescue you on Atheria and then celebrating – three times – upon our return home. Thing is, though, I find it impossible. I close my eyes and all I see is you. That first “run,” all of our adventures, the first time I ever saw you unclothed and tempting me, the way you looked so devastatingly gorgeous in your bath when I told myself you were carrying my child, our first night together for me, the look on your face when you would touch your sonic when you thought I wasn’t looking, our first night together for you, your utter seriousness when I wished to talk about having a child following an incredibly uncomfortable evening with your mother, the joy on your face when you told me we were finally going to have a baby, the brief misery on your beautiful face when I told you about Jenny (and the ensuing fun we had in a cupboard on Gestoun). How you thought Jenny was the result of a fling I will never understand.

I cannot turn off the memories tonight. I believe it has something to do with our son. Oh, by the way, Rose, we’re having a son. I finally had a chance to look at the ultrasound video this evening. It confirmed what you told me in the past. Of course, you might already know that by the time you read this. See? You make me do silly things. I love you. Now as I was saying here, I believe my inability to sleep has something to do with our son. Right after you fell asleep tonight, my mind impossibly began to feel another. I was excited and wary all at once. And then, Rose, I realized whom that mind belonged to. It was our son. I should have expected it to happen, but fetal development is markedly faster in a human-Gallifreyan pregnancy and I couldn’t be sure when it would happen. Silly as it is to confess, I’d hoped it would be with me first instead of, well, with me.

Rose, it astounded me. He is already reaching out for another and I cannot describe to you what I felt when I first allowed him entrance to my mind. He’s already so strong. It’s humbling. He doesn’t have formed thoughts yet, but he recognizes me, Rose. He knows me. I felt what he felt. His heartbeat, safety, warmth and comfort, mother. He’s searching for your mind. It breaks my hearts a little.

See, Gallifreyan fetuses, in the days pregnancy amongst our people wasn’t impossible, first connected with their mother and then, of course, their father. It’s a mark of possession if you will. The minds that the child first touches is established as family and the child will hold those connections above all others until the day the child ceases to regenerate, long after the mother and father were to end their last cycles. Of course, I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Perhaps I simply want you to know everything about my old life and the ways of my people. That makes me sound a little strange, doesn’t it? The ways of my people. No, I don’t like it.

Oh, you just said my name. ~~I will finish this~~ No, you are just sleeping. I thought you were waking up, but I see you have only been asleep for three hours. Still, I will dim the lights. I don’t want you to forgo your sleep, especially now. If ever you awaken with my face pressed to your belly, please think nothing of it. I am simply talking to our son. Or possibly just listening to his heart thrum. That’s an odd word now that I think of it. Thrum. Ooh, it feels lovely on my tongue. You should say it. I wonder what you will think of the word. Do tell me at some point.

You remember he will only have one heart until his first change. No, I don’t even want to think about that. Never mind. Ignore everything I just wrote. I’m so tired, but I cannot sleep, Rose! It’s terrible. I’m going to try something.

Ah, I finally feel sleepy. I thought a combination of holding you and feeling our son’s mind would calm me enough and it did.

I love you, Rose. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you cry. Plus, men hate the smell of tears. Humans just haven’t figured that out yet.

Seriously. Please stop crying and open your bedroom door. I’m about to knock.

I love you.

Love, your Doctor

P.S. I know that’s a little redundant, the love and love, but I wanted to write it so forgive me for that. Stop crying and open the door, won’t you? I was beginning to think you were losing the baby. If you had taken any longer, I would’ve blasted the damn door to pieces to get to you.

Love again, your Doctor

Also, you really shouldn’t sonic the door shut. My own sonic doesn’t work as well when you’ve used yours. Interference, you know.

The Doctor’s knocking had grown frantic by the time she finished the letter. Still wet-cheeked, Rose used her sonic to unlock the door. The Doctor barreled into the room and then stopped abruptly, nearly tripping over his own feet, when he saw she wasn’t bleeding everywhere.

“Why are you crying?” he demanded. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No, it was your letter. I don’t even know why I was crying. You just started talking about the baby and then...”

Rose hiccupped and the Doctor’s brows furrowed. In the next moment, she was being wrapped up in his arms. She sagged against him and breathed in his scent. Gods, how she missed her Doctor.

“I’m sorry,” he commented quietly. “It must be hard going through this without him.”

“Not as much as you think. You’re the same man. I just have a little trouble remembering you’re the same man when you write stuff like this.” She waved her letter to prove her point and then sighed. “He’s searching for another mind.”

“What? If I am in a committed relationship with you, why am I-”

“Oh! No.” She’d forgotten this Doctor didn’t know. “No, no, no. The baby. It’s a boy. He’s searching for my mind and it’s breaking your hearts a little, which actually broke mine a little, too.”

“You’ll be giving me a son?”

“That’s what you said.”

“Ah.” The Doctor hugged her a little tighter. “Yes, the situation is very sad.”

“It’s devastating. For the whole of his life, he won’t have his mummy in his head. I’ve already screwed him up.”

“You haven’t. It’s hardly your fault you were born human.”

“Hmm.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it, Rose, so don’t think about it. When he’s old enough, he’ll understand why you’re not there.”

“It’s just not fair.”

“Perhaps not for you.”

Rose thought about that and sniffed.

“Think you’ll be enough for him?”

“Well, I daresay I’ll keep him entertained. He might end up spending more time with you to make up the difference.”

She gave him a watery smile. “I could handle that.”

“Yes, I’m sure you could.”

Rose pulled away from their hug, grabbed a tissue, and wiped her eyes.

“Sorry to bother you. You were probably busy.”

“Rose.” He frowned. “You’re not a bother. I may not understand what’s going on, but you’re still Rose and you’re currently carrying my future self’s child. Somehow.”

“You still have to figure it out on your own. You were adamant about that. Said you wouldn’t truly believe it if I just told you everything.”

“Oh. Well, I was right.” She smiled, put her letter in her pocket, and he briefly glanced at her belly. “Don’t know why I didn’t immediately see it. The baby, I mean. It’s obvious looking at you now.”

“To be fair, your current me isn’t pregnant. You probably never even considered the possibility of me getting pregnant.”

“Perhaps... and that’s exactly my point. She’s not, but you quite obviously are.”

“Oi. I’m not that big, Doctor.”

“No,” he agreed, “you’re not, but you’re big enough that I should have noticed.”

“It only took you a bit to figure it out, though. That’s something, yeah?”

“I still feel like an idiot.”

“You would,” she teased. He gave her a look and she giggled. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. What were you working on out there?”

“A grand escape plan.”

“Really?”

“No. I was making tea. You sounded upset earlier and I thought it might cheer you up a bit seeing me do something so normal, but when you didn’t stop crying...”

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” she said sincerely, holding his arm. “I didn’t actually know you’d come back from that girl’s house until you said something in your letter.”

“Ah. Yes, well, I returned half an hour ago, but I assumed you wanted some alone time.”

“Locked in the bedroom,” Rose noted, “and then crying a while later. Can see why you thought so, but you didn’t have to stay away.” She looked at him and her brows rose. “You wanted to stay away. Well, that makes sense.”

“You clearly know me quite well now.”

“Uh, yeah. Been together a long time, you and me. I know what you’re feeling or thinking most of the time. Had a while to hone my skills, you know.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Even this me?”

“Yeah. For example, before you found out who I am and what I am carrying, you didn’t actually think we’d ever be leaving. You put on a good act for Martha, but I knew.”

“You knew that?”

“As much as I know that finding out about me set your mind at ease. If I’m from your future, we obviously make it back to the TARDIS. Hence... no worries that we’ll be stuck here.”

“Hmm. That is true.”

“Oh, I know.”

“What am I thinking now?”

“Right now?” She glanced at him and smiled. “You’re scared.”

“Excuse me?”

She nodded. “It’s getting harder every day to convince yourself this-” She pointed at her belly and continued, “isn’t a good thing, that it’s not what you want. Bet it scares you that you’re actually getting excited about being a daddy again... one day.”

The Doctor fidgeted but didn’t deny her words. She knew she’d been reading him right. She’d caught him grinning at her belly one too many times for him not to be getting excited. He just had to let it truly sink in.

“How long have we been together? I mean as a couple.” She remained mute. “Alright. Then how old are you?”

“Did you really think that was gonna work?”

“Suppose not.” He grinned proudly. “Can’t know when everything will change, can I?”

That wasn’t the only reason she couldn’t tell him her age, but she nodded.

“You said you were making tea?”

“Yes. I just remembered. You probably want some. Am I right?”

Rose again nodded and followed the Doctor from her bedroom. In the kitchen, he pulled out a chair and patiently waited until it clicked in her head that the chair was for her. She sat with a smile curling her lips.

“Such a gentleman,” she commented. “Thank you.” He chuckled once but didn’t comment and she turned to see him better. “Have you heard him yet?”

“Who? Oh. The baby. Er... Haven’t let myself,” he admitted a bit shamefacedly. “Couldn’t. You know.”

“Yeah. Guess when you’re ready...” She shrugged. “Not like he’s going anywhere.”

“I would hope not.”

Rose turned back to the table so the Doctor wouldn’t see her grin.

“I’m in the mood to cook. I want to have something on the table by the time Martha gets back. She spends her day on her feet and it isn’t fair she’s taken to cooking. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t do stuff. I won’t break if I do something, Doctor.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do. You and her have been plotting. I know you have. When we came here, it was decided Martha would work, you’d concentrate on getting us home, and I’d take care of the household stuff. That includes cooking, cleaning, and going to the grocery. Stuff like that. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two have conveniently kept me from doing any of it.”

“You’re imagining things, Rose. We’re not doing anything of the sort.”

“Sure and this is actually Jack’s baby.”

“Ah.” She arched a brow. “Oh. You were lying.”

“Makes two of us, yeah.”

“Oh, fine. We are. Thing is, Rose, you’re expecting. You shouldn’t be expected to do much. I’m sure being in that state is exhausting.”

“Whose idea was it?”

“Ours.”

“You _and_ Martha?”

“Yes.”

“Really.”

“Yes,” the Doctor insisted. “We both decided-”

“You’re lying.”

The Doctor sighed. “A human-Gallifreyan pregnancy isn’t natural and it sure as hell isn’t easy. You have the egg of a human combining with the sperm of a Gallifreyan… and that’s a violent coming together.”

Rose frowned. What was he talking about?

“Um, explain?”

“In the beginning, the egg and sperm – actually, the resultant zygote of the joining of the two – tap into the mother’s energy, health, and so forth for aid, because an unnatural pregnancy requires tremendous amounts of energy to keep fighting the body’s innate reaction to abort. Zygote to blastocyst, blastocyst to embryo, embryo to fetus, fetus to newborn. The longer the pregnancy progresses, the more energy is needed.”

She could only stare for a moment. As far as pregnancies went, she had been assured it was the easiest one most people had ever seen (even if she had spent a few weeks straight throwing up _all the time_ ). As for energy, she had that in spades.

“Are you lying to me?”

“No, Rose, I’m not,” the Doctor replied seriously. “I don’t want the pregnancy to keep you in a perpetual catatonic state. That’s why Martha and I have taken over your household duties. We thought if you were able to stay somewhat inactive, your energy levels might have a chance at being extremely low rather than nearly depleted.”

“Have you ever actually seen a human-Gallifreyan pregnancy?”

“Yes. Seen it, heard about it, almost caused-” He flushed a deep red. “Er, perhaps shouldn’t have said that, considering… Still. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Huh.”

He gave her a sharp look. “What?”

“Literally none of that applies to me. Barring random fits of nausea even now, I’ve had a pretty easy pregnancy.”

“What?” he repeated. “How is that possible? Are you… Rose, are you sure that’s my child?”

Rose slapped him. He immediately clutched his cheek and looked horrified.

“Don’t you dare give me that look, you great sodding arse. You deserved that and you bloody well know you did.”

“No, I know I did. I just… can’t believe I asked that.” She scowled at him as she sat back down and the Doctor pulled a chair up next to hers. “I’m terribly sorry, Rose. I truly am. I’m a toad. No, the lowest of the lowest of lifeforms. A spotanoa. I don’t know what possessed me to ask, because I know you wouldn’t let me believe it was my child if it wasn’t.”

“It wouldn’t have been anyone else’s, anyway. I know I haven’t always been the most… faithful… but I am with you.”

“I am so, so, so sorry, Rose. I-” A pleading look came over him. “I don’t know what else to say.”

“Well, you could finally give me some tea and let me have my chores back.” She suddenly bestowed a devastating smile on him. “I wouldn’t turn down a shag, too, if you’re willing. Might be an angry one the first go, though, you bastard.”

It was interesting how quickly his face could become that red. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably.

“Tea. Chores. Got it. Then you’ll forgive me?”

“Yeah and if you ever change your mind about the last one…” Rose winked and his breath caught. “All you have to do is say the word.”

The Doctor swallowed.

***

“Oi,” Martha announced the next morning. “What’s she doing cooking? I thought we decided she wouldn’t anymore.”

“He landed himself in trouble – the ‘got a slap’ kind of trouble – and I bartered forgiveness for my original duties around here.” Rose frowned. “Where were you last night?”

Martha looked at the Doctor. “But what you said-”

“Was wrong,” Rose interrupted. “At least about me. Where were you? I made dinner and everything.”

“I met someone.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s a nice bloke,” Martha said defensively when Rose began grinning. “That’s all. Stop doing that.”

“What, grinning?” Rose felt her cheeks. “Nope. Don’t think I can.”

So Martha had run into Mickey. He’d said this was where they’d run into each other while he was working with Jack, but she’d completely forgotten until now. Hmm. Martha probably thought he was Mickey’s granddad or something.

Martha sighed. “We just went for some drinks with my coworkers when the diner closed. It didn’t mean anything.”

Considering her and Mickey had once married and lived on the TARDIS with her and the Doctor, that was a big lie and she wished she could say so. The Doctor was giving her an odd look; she caught her reflection in the tea kettle and realized she _looked_ like she was hiding something big. She peeked at him and wiped her expression. His brow merely arched.

“Anyway, you hungry, Martha? I made plenty.”

“Starving.” Martha guiltily brushed her hair back. “I mean ‘cause I didn’t eat dinner last night. Nothing you might be thinking.”

“Oh, I already know all about last night. You’ve told me everything.” Martha looked shocked and Rose smiled. If she wanted to talk about it, they could do it when the Doctor wasn’t around. “Probably shouldn’t go out with guys you meet at work. Sorry he skipped out after the first drink.”

Martha relaxed. “Yeah, me, too.”

The Doctor looked between her and Martha, looked at the table, and nodded. Seemed he’d figured out the gist of what was going on. She was impressed he wasn’t going to pry.

“Want any coffee or anything?”

“You can handle the smell of coffee? Must be an easy pregnancy. Mum used to say she could smell the beans from another room and it always made her sick.”

Rose shrugged. “Super easy pregnancy.”

“I don’t understand.” Martha went into doctor mode then. “What symptoms have you so far exhibited? Which are worse? Easier? What have you been doing supplement-wise? Have you been exercising and keeping to a healthy diet? The Doctor told me-”

“Martha, in my time, the Doctor shadows my every move when it comes to the baby. Here, he’s just about as bad. You don’t need to worry something’s wrong.”

She blinked. “How’d you know I was?”

“One, I know you. Two, you told me. You’ve already been here. Remember?”

“Oh. Right. That’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Not so much anymore. I’ve gotten used to this sort of thing. Been traveling with him a very long time.”

“How long?”

“Doctor,” Rose laughed, “I’m still not gonna tell you. Stop asking.”

He snorted. “Can’t blame a man for trying.”

“I could if I wanted to.”

“Some things never change.”

The Doctor shook his head in amusement and Rose remembered the business card she’d found again that morning. She’d pocketed it their first night and had until earlier completely forgotten about it.

“I actually have to go somewhere later. Do you two have plans?”

“Does it have to be today?” the Doctor asked. “I do have something to do and I don’t fancy you walking out there by yourself. Anything could happen.”

The Doctor would have warned her if that was the case. Perhaps not so much by words, which could change things, but by his actions before she’d left and the things he’d written in his letters.

“I’m not going to get hurt,” she said truthfully, “and I’m not too sure I can take you with me.”

“Why?”

“I have a card with an address on it. I think I’m supposed to be the one to go there, because you haven’t told me anything different.”

“Why would I send you off on your own? What could be so bloody important that I’d risk you and the baby?”

“I’ll be fine, Doctor, but I do appreciate your concern. I really do. I always have.”

“You’ll notice,” Martha said, “he never gets that wound up about me leaving on my own... or staying out all night without a word.”

Rose smiled softly. “I know. Don’t talk about it. You’ll make him uncomfortable.”

The Doctor scowled at the tabletop. No, not uncomfortable. He was embarrassed Martha had pointed it out so he was covering with irritation. Rose squeezed his hand underneath the table and the Doctor unwillingly relaxed.

“Way to ruin a girl’s fun, Rose.”

“He does have a lot on his mind, though, Martha. I bet it’s hard trying to get us out of here while coming to terms with everything I’ve piled on him so far.”

“There’s more?” the Doctor asked in a strangled voice. “What more could there be?”

“As if I’d tell.”

“You’re right,” Martha murmured. “He didn’t start acting like this until he found out you’re pregnant. Just ‘cause it’s not this current him that helped create the baby doesn’t mean it’s not his. Think it’s an innate reaction to protect his young or something?”

Rose nodded. “I think that’s exactly it.”

“Huh. What do you know? Maybe he’s not so alien after all.”

“I forget sometimes, to be honest, but I also stopped thinking in terms like that a long time ago. We’re the Doctor and Rose. Nothing alien about us.”

“I quite like that,” the Doctor mused. “Nothing alien about us.”

“I’m always telling the Doctor-”

“Rose, I could kiss you!” the Doctor interrupted, abruptly jumping to his feet. “I’ve had a splendid idea and it’s all thanks to you. I have to go. Be back later. Don’t wait up and Martha, make her eat! Rose, be careful when you leave!”

The Doctor rushed through their front door like a hurricane, leaving total devastation in his wake. Food crumbs, his tie some-bloody-how, a napkin, a spoon, and random sheets of paper made a perfect trail between them and the door. Rose sighed. She supposed she could clean that up before she headed out.

“I’ll get it, Rose. Part of me thinks he did that on purpose just to slow you down so he can tail you.”

No, Rose knew when brilliance had struck him. That hadn’t been a fake. She shook her head but didn’t bother correcting Martha.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully. “I’m really curious about this address the Doctor is leading me to. He didn’t put anything down but an address. No name, nothing.”

“You don’t have any idea where you’re going?”

“No idea whatsoever, but the Doctor wouldn’t let me go anywhere that’d hurt me.”

“No, that’s true. Well, if you’re sure you don’t want company...?”

Rose smiled. “I’ll be fine. Thanks again, Martha.”

“Don’t mention it.”

***

Rose double-checked the business card and frowned at the building in front of her. It wasn’t a home or anything. It was just a small shop.

“Hmm. Well, onward we go, baby.”

Curious, Rose pulled her jacket tighter around her to block out the cold and pushed her way through the crowds and blustering wind. A tinkly bell went off when she stepped through the door and it made her smile. How quaint.

“Hello, young lady,” a kind-eyed elderly man greeted. “May I help you with anything?”

“I’m not too sure.”

Tongue against the back of her teeth, Rose looked around for inspiration. Finding none, because it seemed this was an ordinary junk shop, she pulled out the business card again. The address was gone. It was replaced by two words, “Hello, beautiful.”

Rose gasped. It was psychic paper? She peeked up to make sure the shop owner wasn’t staring at her oddly and fully looked up when she saw the wide smile on his lips. She felt his mind, then, and huffed.

“You could have told me you were going to be here,” she scolded, coming closer, “instead of being all mysterious.” He chuckled and she shook her head. “I don’t even wanna know how you’re here... or what you’ve done to yourself.”

When she finally released him from a kiss, which he’d happily returned, the Doctor sighed and settled her on the stool behind the counter.

“I couldn’t have told you I was going to be here. I won’t know who I am until you return to your proper me. As for what I’ve done to myself, it won’t happen for a really, really, really-”

“Doctor.”

“New new new new new new Doctor.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes. “But I’ve had this body a while. I didn’t look like this at first.”

Rose shrugged. “Still sexy. So why am I here? I can’t imagine you just felt like stopping in for a visit.”

“Well, I did, actually, but you’re right. Past me’s gonna be working on something for the next few weeks that can become quite volatile at times and none of us – and that includes my Rose – want you around when it goes off.”

Roses brows rose. “Takes you weeks? No wonder you don’t want me around. You probably didn’t know what you were doing.”

“A vague idea, but none more. How’s the baby doing, by the way?”

He’d said the baby, not our baby. Rose leaned her elbow on the counter and pinned her gaze to him. He fidgeted and looked away.

“We’re gonna have more than the three I wanted, aren’t we? No, don’t bother answering. Know you can’t anyway. Where am I?”

“I can’t tell you that, either. You know that.”

“I meant this shop, silly goose. Whose is it?”

“Mine for the time being. A certain dashing young Time Lord – blimey, so young – will be stopping by for some parts in about, oh, ten minutes. He was pointed in this way by a friend.”

“I hope whichever child it is remembered to dampen his or her mind. Wouldn’t do to tip you off. Probably be suspicious enough as it is by his or her looks.”

The Doctor startled. “I forgot how well you could read me even at this point in your timeline. It’s incredible.”

She grinned. “Should I hide when you’re here?”

“Nah. I’ll be relieved you’re here with an elderly fellow that’s radiating trustworthiness.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” she warned. “And don’t call yourself John when he introduces himself.”

“Rose,” he chuckled. “John is an incredibly common name. I won’t think anything of it.”

“Doctor.”

“Fine.” He gave her a secretive smile. “I’ll use James. Jim for short.”

“Thank you. You know how bad it is when you start getting suspicious.”

“I’d expected you to say that for some reason.”

“Yes, well, I still haven’t forgotten Parago.”

“Oh, I just went to Parago a couple of decades ago.”

Rose thought back and saw the similarities now.

“That _was_ you.” She smiled. “That was a fun trip.”

“Would have been a lot more fun if I hadn’t interrupted myself.”

“Well, you _were_ trying to feel me up against the TARDIS of my timeline. What did you think would happen?”

The Doctor chuckled darkly. “It was fun. I love making myself jealous.”

“You could have said who you were before you tried punching yourself in the face, though.”

“I’d forgotten we had literally been ‘forced’ to wed on Parago. My emotions were running high and I saw another man touching you. It was bound to happen.”

“You tried punching yourself in the face. I was there. You don’t have to tell me about your emotions. At least I was able to stop you.”

“I know.” The Doctor looked at the clock. “Still have a bit of time. Would you like some tea? I have your favorite in the back.”

“I’d love you forever and ever,” she said sweetly and the Doctor rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. As if I don’t already.”

“I’d hoped, yeah. Stay here, my love. Man the store?”

“Sure. Hope you don’t get any customers, though, because I’m rubbish at sales.”

“Oh, I know.”

The Doctor rubbed her belly, kissed her temple, and then left the room. Five minutes later, the door opened with a light tinkle of the bell and her past Doctor entered. He froze just inside the door and Rose lifted a hand to wave.

“Hello, sweetie.”

“Hello, Rose. Ehm...” The Doctor glanced around. “What’re you doing here?”

“This is the place I needed to come to.”

The Doctor straightened and looked around carefully. He finally turned a frown upon her.

“Why? It’s just a junk shop.”

“Oh, goodness,” her future Doctor commented, breezing back into the room with a tea tray. “Rose, my dear, you should have said we have a customer.”

“This is the man I was talking about.”

Her future Doctor looked secretly amused while her past Doctor proudly puffed out his chest as surreptitiously as he could.

“Ah, hello there, young man.” The Doctor strode around the counter, reached out, and eagerly shook the hand of his younger self. “I feel as if I know you already. Name’s James, but you can call me Jim.”

The younger Doctor completely relaxed and released the older Doctor’s hand. The older Doctor removed the gloves he’d conveniently put on at some point and she relaxed. Smart thinking on his part. Couldn’t wreak havoc by touching a different version of himself that way.

“I’m the Doctor. Um, Rose, walk with me?”

“Go, go,” the Doctor beside her begged. “Your tea needs to cool, anyway, Rose.”

The younger Doctor glanced at her belly and the tea tray as she sidled up to him. His arm went around her back and Rose stifled laughter. He was jealous of an older man! Her future Doctor looked like he could be her father or grandfather right now. Still sexy as hell in her book but still.

“So what are you doing here?” she asked curiously. “You never said before darting out the door this morning.”

“Who is that, Rose? I feel as if I know the bloke, but I don’t know how.”

“It’s okay, Doctor. I know for a fact he’s not going to hurt me. You can trust him.”

“You know how I know him, but you don’t plan to tell me.”

“No, I don’t. You also don’t have to worry he’ll seduce me. He’s happily married. We’ve been talking about both her and you since I got here.”

“Really?” The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the counter. Rose did the same and saw the other Doctor looking at a photo. “Where’s his wife?”

“I don’t know. I assume she’s on vacation, but I didn’t want to ask.”

“Ah. Poor fellow. Suppose I can’t fault him for wanting your company.” Rose grinned, but he was focused on some metal... thing. “Do you have any idea why you had to come here?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out. Might have to visit the next couple of days.”

“I suppose I could part with you for a few hours each day.” He fingered the metal piece he’d been eyeballing and furrowed his brows. He clearly had no idea what he was doing and she wanted to kiss away his doubts. “It would do you some good to get out of the flat, too, to get you some sun.”

“Yeah.” She glanced at her older Doctor and saw him gesturing his head to the left. “Come on. Let’s look this way. Never know what we’ll find.”

“I suppose.”

The younger Doctor walked off and the older Doctor pointedly looked at the metal he’d been touching before. Rose grabbed it up and the older Doctor nodded.

“See anything?” she asked, attention on the older Doctor. He kept gesturing right, right, right. She let her hand hover over the contents of a shelf before he inconspicuously nodded. She grabbed up the item and held it out. “How about this?”

“Well, now, I might actually be able to use this.” The Doctor turned the item over in his hands and hummed. “You’ve been having better luck at the treasure hunt than I so does your lucky eye see anything else?”

Rose ripped her eyes away from the older Doctor at the same time the younger looked at her.

“Um...”

The older Doctor mouthed something that looked like ‘behind you’ and Rose turned. The younger Doctor moved with her and studied the shelves. She glanced over her shoulder, pretending she was brushing her hair back, and saw the older Doctor making an odd shape with his hands. She immediately spotted the item he must’ve been talking about and pointed at it.

“Hum. Don’t know how I’ll use this, but I could always strip the parts.”

Rose turned and saw the older Doctor nodding, a grin on his lips.

“I bet that’s exactly what you’ll do.”

“Go drink your tea, Rose. I’ll continue browsing on my own.”

“Are you sure?”

The Doctor nodded so Rose kissed his jaw, ignored his flushed cheeks, and made her way back to the counter.

“I’ll find everything else I need for now,” the older Doctor murmured to her as she sat on his stool once more. “Though, I will be back in a week or so to check up on you. I’ll lie and say I need another part, which will end up being true. I’ll grab something at random and won’t realize it’s the last part I needed until I get back to the flat.”

Rose giggled quietly. “So much for radiating trustworthiness.”

“I wasn’t checking up on you ‘cause I didn’t trust me. I simply missed you and had an irresistible urge to make sure you and our child were okay.”

“Aww. You’re so sweet.”

“No, not sweet. Paranoid. Terribly, terribly paranoid. This was my first child in a very long time. I was irrationally worried something would go wrong and you’d lose the baby.”

Rose smiled sadly. “You’ll never tell me how worried you were, will you?”

“I haven’t slept since I told myself you’re pregnant,” he murmured, eyes on his younger self. His confession surprised her. “The worry’s kept me awake. You can tell if you look closely enough.”

“You were worried even before you truly accepted what’s going on?”

“At the back of my mind, I accepted it the moment I found out. It merely took me a while to understand and accept that you’d chosen _me_ out of everyone you could’ve had. It took me longer to figure out you’re not-”

“I think this is it,” the younger Doctor interrupted, strolling up with his arms laden with a bunch of junk. “Rose, do you still have our money on you? I didn’t think to check before I left home.”

“Yeah, I do,” she replied, smiling at the slightly territorial tone he’d used when saying ‘our’ and ‘home.’ “Have everything you need?”

“Let’s hope so.” The older Doctor began tallying up the items littering the countertop and glanced at her. The younger Doctor didn’t seem to notice. “Are you coming with me?”

“I think I’m going to stay here a bit longer. Haven’t finished my tea.”

“And it’d be rude to leave,” he guessed and then looked at his future self. “I suppose I’ll see you at home, then. Please be careful.”

She smiled radiantly. “I love you, too.”

After he’d left, the Doctor looked at her and chuckled.

“I never realized I’ve ever blushed quite that badly. I feel bad for myself now. Though, truthfully, I danced the last two blocks back to the flat so...”

“So maybe you shouldn’t feel too bad for yourself, huh?”

“Right. Ah, I’ve just remembered.” The Doctor dug a box out of his pocket and held it out. “I’ve been trying to figure out for centuries where we got this and then I found it a few weeks back when we stopped for groceries and it hit me that you got it from me. Naturally, I couldn’t let you see me buying it at the time. You thought I was up to no good. You already know I bought it, of course, but I do love messing with you.”

“I know you do, you twerp.” Rose pulled the lid off the box and fingered the ring inside. “Oh, how pretty.”

“You ended up wearing that on your left ring finger,” he said softly. “You opened it in front of me once you got back to the flat. Oh.” He grabbed a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. “This was in the box. Go ahead. Read it.”

Rose gently unfolded the paper.

_My Love,_

_I wanted you to have this ring before you left me, but I realized I had forgotten to give it to you. I had to go back a hundred years to avoid any trouble and the poor man I’m talking to now must think I’m mad, but I don’t care. I told him the woman who will collect this box won’t be around for another hundred years so he needs to pass the story on to his children and his children’s children. Ah, well. Isn’t the first time people have questioned my sanity. He has promised to hold on to it, though, which is all I care about. I love you so very much and I hope you and Siegfried are doing well. I can’t wait to have you back in my arms and in my bed. Oh, how I miss you. If you don’t like this, we can always find you something better. By the way, check the inside. I had a message engraved._

_Love,_

_Your Doctor_

“I’m not naming the baby Siegfried,” she said calmly. “None of them will ever be named Siegfried.”

“Yes, it was a terrible name, wasn’t it?” The Doctor chuckled. “I can’t even remember why I liked it.”

“Well, I’m glad we got that sorted. So I have my excuse for being here today. Think I might open this when I get back and then just say I’m visiting my new friend when he starts working.”

“I know you will and I’ll accept it without argument.”

“Good.”

“Actually.” The Doctor looked at the clock again, but she had a feeling he was looking back at his memories rather than checking the time. “You should head back. The flat’s empty and I was about to drink your acetone to see if it’s toxic to me.”

“It’s not, but it makes you sick.”

“Well, I know that now. I didn’t then.”

“Okay.” Rose hopped up and quickly kissed the Doctor. “I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, love.”

Rose headed outside and ignored the biting cold as she rushed to the flat as quickly as she could. She burst through the door and, after a few seconds, saw the Doctor walking up the hallway to the living room.

“Back so soon?”

“Jim was dealing with a few customers and I didn’t wanna get in the way so I promised I’d come back later. He’s a nice man. I like talking to him.”

“He did seem nice, yes. Did you figure anything out?”

“Funny thing.” Rose pulled the box from her jacket and held it up. “A hundred years ago, a young man in a strange suit left something with his great-grandfather and said a woman wouldn’t be collecting it for a very long time.”

“How strange. I wonder what it is.”

Rose sat down on the couch and the Doctor sat close beside her, leaning over to see the contents of the box as she removed the lid.

“It’s a ring,” she said curiously and opened the letter. She pretended to read it, reacting the way she thought he expected her to, and then passed it to the Doctor. “You can read it if you want.”

And he did want to. Rose slid her ring onto her left ring finger and admired the stones in the band. It was incredibly beautiful. How he thought she might want something different was beyond her. Honestly, though, she loved her necklace just as much as her new ring.

“Siegfried? I quite like that.” Rose snorted and the Doctor caught up her hand. “Is it... um, is this a wedding band? Are we married?”

“On lots and lots of planets, yeah, but we’re married on a few planets in your time, too. Remember?”

“Yes, I remember.” The Doctor kept holding her hand and looked up at her. “Were we married by choice or by force?”

“Have we ever been married by force? No one’s ever held a gun to our head and told us to get married or we’d die – even on Parago. We always chose to do it.”

She gave him a cheeky grin, but he didn’t seem amused.

“I’m being serious.”

“I know you are. It’s annoying, though. Of course we chose to get married, but we’ve never decided to just go to a planet for the sole purpose of doing it.”

“Ever?”

“Well...”

There _had_ been a few planets with picturesque locations and a few wedding festivals.

“I see. It seems our relationship is much more serious than I originally thought.”

“Probably even more serious than you think now.”

“But... how?”

“Figure it out.” Rose squeezed his hand. “You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”

“Don’t need much sleep,” he said dismissively. “‘S nothing to worry about.”

“You’ve been due to sleep for days now,” she insisted. “If you want, we could share a bed.”

“Rose-”

“I meant just to sleep. You’re not ready for anything like that. I can tell.” He stared at her and she smiled. “We’ve slept in the same bed before. Remember when we met William Shakespeare?”

“Yes.”

“We shared a bed then. Don’t think you slept, but you were still there the next morning.”

“I remember.”

“Just try, won’t you? It’d set my mind at ease.”

“You’ve been worrying about me?”

“Yes.”

It wasn’t a lie, because she had noticed he’d seemed tired, but she hadn’t realized quite how bad the situation was until the future Doctor had told her.

“I’m terribly sorry. Stress isn’t good for the expectant, Rose. Instead of worrying about it, why didn’t you say something to me before now?”

“I thought you might decide to sleep on your own, but seems I was wrong. You have to take care of yourself, Doctor, for both me and the baby.”

The Doctor’s gaze fell to her belly.

“Again, I’m sorry. I’ll try to sleep tonight.”

“In my bed, that way I know you’re actually gonna try.”

“Alright,” he agreed uneasily. “In your bed.”

“I’m not gonna try anything, Doctor.” She winked. “Unless you want me to.”

The Doctor blushed. “No, Rose, I need to sleep. Remember?”

“Oh, of course. Silly me. I’d forgotten.”

“You’re a walking hormone cocktail. It must be easier than usual to forget things.”

Rose laughed. “A walking hormone cocktail. You’ve called me a lot of things before, but never that.”

“I didn’t offend you, did I?”

“No, I thought it was hilarious.”

“Well, um, good.”


	4. Finally Some Relief

Rose woke up the next morning and the first thing she saw was the Doctor using her belly as a pillow. She pressed a hand to her mouth and felt his right arm briefly tighten around her thighs when she slightly adjusted the position of her back.

Hmm. Since he was still out, he had clearly needed to sleep quite a bit so she didn’t want to wake him yet.

Well. Rose gently carded her fingers through his hair and, besides letting out a quiet sound of pleasure, he didn’t react. She felt the baby moving and wondered if the Doctor could hear him. The sight of his feet dangling over the foot of the bed almost made her giggle, but she somehow reined it in.

About half an hour later, the Doctor’s fingers curled around her left thigh and stayed. He then pushed out a deep breath, rubbed his cheek against her belly, and frowned. Rose knew the exact moment the Doctor remembered where he was. For a brief moment, he completely stiffened before his eyes opened wide and he leaned up enough to see over her belly.

“Good morning,” she greeted, smiling. “Did you sleep well?”

“I-” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. You should have moved me. I must weigh a ton.”

“No, you don’t and you do the same thing at home, you know. There have been so many times I’ve woken up with you doing just that.”

“But I have no right-”

“Oh, stop it. You have plenty right. It’s still your baby, even if this you didn’t help create him.”

“But-”

“Stop, okay? Seriously. You weren’t doing anything you won’t do in the future and I thought it was really cute.”

“Rose, I’m not-”

“You’re my Doctor, I’m your Rose, and this is your son. The sooner you accept that, you big baby, the better things will be for you. Jeez.”

Things stayed silent for several too long moments.

“... did you seriously just call me a big baby?”

“Well,” she said a little shamefully, “you know it’s all gonna happen, but it’s like you’re actually fighting it… and I have to pee.”

“Oh.” He blinked at her. “Alright. Let me just...”

The Doctor stood and helped her out of bed, frowning all the while, even though she wasn’t yet at a point where she’d need his help getting up. She appreciated it all the same.

“I’m sorry I got weird. There’s really no excuse.”

“No, I should try harder to remember you’re in a delicate place right now. Angering you is not wise. Arguing with you is absolutely idiotic. You’re not my current Rose. I forget sometimes, even with the belly right in front of me.”

“Doctor, no, stop trying to be nice. You’re allowed to accept all this at your own pace and it’s not fair of me to get angry with you about it. It’s not an excuse or anything, but I dreamt about us last night and then you were acting like that... I’m sorry.”

The Doctor clearly didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. Rose gave him an apologetic smile and ducked into the bathroom. The moment she started relieving herself, she let out a quiet moan and heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

“I wasn’t aware you had to go quite that badly.”

“I pee too much,” she said and shivered. “All the time, I swear. It’s your fault. Well, future you’s fault.”

“Er, right.”

“I’m gonna take a bath. I didn’t get one last night.”

“Yes, I remember. You fell asleep while reading a book.”

“Yeah.” Rose shrugged out of her nightgown and left it on the counter. “So you don’t have to keep hovering. I’ll be fine.”

“Rose...”

“You can come in if you want.”

“Um.”

“I only meant so you can make sure I don’t slip or something. I know you’re worried about it.”

The Doctor didn’t respond, but she’d expected that. Rose slid into the bath with her day’s letter in hand and happily hummed when the running bathwater started warming her up. Right as she broke the seal to her letter, the Doctor cautiously entered the bathroom and then nervously closed the door behind him. He was still just wearing his trousers and undershirt. It made her smile.

“I’ll remain over here. I can, uh, sit on the counter.”

“Whatever makes you happy, honey.”

Rose turned her attention to her letter and began to read.

_My love,_

_I would applaud your wonderful people skills and the new friendship you struck up with old Jim yesterday, but I don’t want to wake you._

Rose tittered. He wouldn’t know he was Jim until she got back. Hilarious.

_I swear, all you’ve done lately is sleep. Suppose I can’t complain. It is partially my fault, after all._

_No, despite what you might be thinking, I am not grinning smugly. I would never._ _Maybe_ _._

 _Anyway, I’m glad you’ve made friends with Jim. I think you should know I have no idea what I’m doing right now. I had the vague (but brilliant!) idea for a machine that could detect other people the angels might have thrown back our way, but I truthfully didn’t have a specific idea hit me._ _Your comment about there being nothing alien about us made we wonder who else was alien to this time period. Bravo, love. You’re brilliant even when you aren’t aware of it._

_I’ll be experimenting and tweaking my design for the next few weeks. It will be quite dangerous at times. The damn thing exploded a time or two, Rose. I was never seriously injured, though, so please don’t worry._

She sighed. They’d best invest in some first aid supplies at some point.

 _Did you like my gift? Have you looked at the inscription yet?_ _No, you’re taking a bath right now and I’m sure you haven’t looked yet. Look! Tell me what you think. Well, not that me. I don’t remember you doing it so... Look. Look. Look. You’re still not looking. Rose!_

Rose giggled, put her letter on the floor, and pulled her ring off to read the inscription on the inside. Her eyes burned as she snatched her letter back up.

_“Here’s to another thousand years.” Well, I hope that’s what it says. I haven’t actually found the ring yet, but I will. Seriously, though, I love the way that sounds. Good God, I’ve just realized we are so old. One more than the other, but I won’t talk about your age, love, because you’re sometimes quite vain about it._

Vain! Her? Oh, please. Who’d been lying about his age for centuries before he admitted he had fifteen hundred years on her? Vain, he called her. Right.

_See? I’m a good husband. Incidentally, I hope we never mention your age around your mother. She still thinks you’re in your late twenties! Humans._

_I love you._

_Oh, our blankets just fell down and you’re completely starkers. You realize I will be molesting you when you awaken, don’t you? Wait. Did you plan that? Did you purposely go to bed like that to tempt me while you slept? I bet you did. You know I stick around while you sleep, you little minx. For shame. It’s torture seeing you on display and knowing I absolutely must not wake you up unless I want to become a eunuch. Nearly did once. Do you remember? Yeah, I’ll never do that again._

_You’re terrible. It’s moments like these when I wonder if you actually love me or if you’re just_

The Doctor’s sentence ended there, a light scratch of ink leading from that last word and trailing off the edge of the paper.

 _You’re sleeping again. You woke up long enough to seduce me with a mere look. More a quirk of a lip than an actual look, to be honest. I’m beginning to think I’m easy. You know, the sort that’s always up for a romp in the sheets. You once implied your friend, Raca, was easy. I’m assuming that’s what you meant. Slang, you know_.

She never thought she’d live to see the day the Doctor called himself easy. Rose held a hand to her belly and tried not to drop her letter while laughing.

_Now I think about it, your hormones have been a bit unpredictable. Perhaps it’s not that I’m easy, but that your near constant state of arousal is also affecting me. I bet you’re rolling your eyes right now. “Dream on, buddy,” am I right?_

Close enough. She would have gone with a scoffy “oh, yeah, right.”

_You’re right. I suppose I can’t get off that easily. Well, when you’re involved..._

“Oh, my God. You did _not_ write that.”

_Not that I have problems with premature ejaculation. Of course I don’t. You know I don’t, but – Do I really have to continue? You sometimes make it hard to hold out, but I, being such a selfless lover, wait until you’re completely satisfied._

Except for Baranni. Rose smiled and let out a satisfied closed-mouthed chuckle.

_If you’re thinking of The Trip, just... It’s bad enough the events of that particular trip will forever be burned into my memory. Please try to forget it happened._

Well, he probably shouldn’t have bet her he could get her to come first. Poor Time Lord self-control had evaporated that day.

_Damn! Now I’m thinking about it. Rose, you evil wench, I know you’re thinking about it right now, too. Oh, that actually reminds me. Look up._

Rose did and saw the Doctor staring at the ground, his legs swaying back and forth. She frowned, but he didn’t look over.

_I just wanted to remind you I’m in the room right now and I’m still at a time in my life when I’m feeling incredibly awkward and intrusive, especially with you completely focused on my letter. However, I couldn’t make myself leave the room and, therefore, you. I truly was worried you might injure yourself (still am). Actually, I’m sure leaving you would have been physically impossible at that point. You have always been my weakness, Rose._

_Oh, no. I just realized I’m the one to blame here. You stopped reading my letter because I told you not to forget me! Damn it. Ah, well, there’s always tomorrow’s letter._

_I love you, Rose. Whenever you get the urge, go ahead and kiss me. Please don’t take it personally if I push you away the first time. I was startled, you were touching me everywhere, and the belly was between us. It was too stimulating for a man used to denying himself the one woman he’s wanted most for several years and then there’s you rubbing yourself and our unborn child all over me. That sounded better in my head, yeah, but I’m not scratching the words out. I was making a point._

Rose eyeballed the Doctor. What a tasty thought.

_Anyways, please don’t take it personally. I won’t fight the second time. I promise. Give Siegfried a little rub from Daddy, won’t you? And please tell him and yourself how much I love the two of you._

_Hopefully you’ll wake up soon. I already miss your smile. Again, I love you._

_Love,_ _your_ _Doctor_

_PS - I kissed some part of this letter. Good luck finding it!_

Rose snorted, kissed the word kissed, and folded her letter. The Doctor was looking at her, brows slightly arched, when she looked over after almost sort of throwing her letter onto the floor by the sink.

“Are you finished reading?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Did I say anything interesting?”

Rose gave him a crinkly-eyed smile and changed the subject.

“Martha’s off today, isn’t she? I was thinking we could go picnic in the park. I need some sun.”

The Doctor abruptly looked concerned.

“Why? Are you feeling ill?”

“Course not, silly. I’m just tired of being cooped up in the flat.”

“Ah. I might stay in. I want to get started on my project.”

“Right. Or, you know, you could start it after we eat. Martha mentioned she was meeting friends-” Mickey again, though this Martha hadn’t told her that. “-and I did promise Jim I wouldn’t forget about him. You’ll be able to have the flat to yourself.”

“Oh.” The Doctor smiled. “Well, alright, then. Brilliant idea, Rose.”

“Thank you.”

***

“Turn right back around,” her future Doctor demanded, “and go kiss me this very instant.”

Rose startled. “What?”

“I walked you here to make sure you stayed safe and you were supposed to kiss me in return before I started for home. Now get out there and do it before things start to change.”

Rose rushed through the door. The Doctor was already halfway down the street.

“Doctor,” she called. He tensed and spun around, looking for and failing to find trouble. “Come here? I can’t chase you down.”

He quickly approached and she scooted towards the small alley beside the shop. The Doctor unquestioningly followed her and, expression one of concern, he looked her over carefully.

“Is everything alright, Rose?”

“Yeah. Just...”

She pushed him against the brick wall of the junk shop and caught his lips, mostly taking advantage of his surprise to pull his mouth closer to hers. She squirmed, trying to relieve the twinge in her back that was caused by standing so awkwardly. The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, gently yet firmly pushed her away, and stared at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“You know what I’m doing.”

“But why?”

“You told me to.”

“No, I – Oh. Not this me?”

“No.”

She went in for another kiss. The Doctor fell back into the wall, his hands on her hips, and quietly groaned when her tongue slipped into his mouth. No resistance this time, just like he’d said. Good. She pulled away with a happy sigh.

“Whoa,” the Doctor breathed. Rose grinned and stepped away. “Where are you going?”

“Inside. You’ve got work to do, right?”

“But, uh, why did you kiss me? What was the point of it?”

“You told me to.” She blew him a kiss. “Bye, Doctor. Love you. First aid kit’s in my bedroom.”

Rose walked into the future Doctor’s junk shop and saw her younger Doctor leave the alley a moment later. He looked confused and sexily rumpled.

“I’ll be okay, Rose,” the Doctor remarked. “In about a second, I’ll glance back this way and then start grinning before I can even face forward once more.”

“Really?”

“Watch.” At the corner, the younger Doctor turned to stare in the direction of the shop and started grinning. He turned, Rose giggled, and the older Doctor chuckled. “Walking on cloud nine, me.”

“I’m glad. Did anything change?”

“Not a thing. Well done, my love.” Rose grinned and the Doctor led her back to the stool behind the counter. He’d added a cushion, which she, of course, noticed. “I got my arse chewed ‘cause of this cushion, Rose. I hope you’re happy with it.”

“It wasn’t that uncomfortable without it. Don’t know why I would get mad about it. Sorry.”

“Oh, I didn’t say you were the one who got onto me,” the Doctor casually remarked. “Our son made his displeasure known.”

Rose boggled. “He what? Your time or mine?”

“Actually, both, but I meant your time. Last you were here, the little brat was complaining nonstop about the positioning of your organs against his body. Apparently, Rose, he gets uncomfortable when you don’t have proper support and padding.”

“That’s incredible,” she said, awed, and then frowned. “…but don’t call my son a little brat.”

The Doctor chuckled. “He’s my son, too, and I assure you he’s more than earned that title over the course of his life.”

“Well, of course he did. Look at who his dad is,” she teased. “I mean, really, I expected it.”

“Don’t go getting mean now, Rose.” The Doctor gave her a ‘pity me’ look. “I’m stuck in the ‘60s yet again because my wife and children didn’t feel like sticking around for too long. You should be nicer to me. Actually, you should spoil me.”

“You’re not stuck here, you big liar. I heard the TARDIS in my sleep last night and I don’t even know how you didn’t hear it, too.”

“Curse your good hearing. You’re right. I’m not stuck here nor did my entire family desert me. As for how I didn’t hear, I was too busy listening to the baby. I may have been asleep, but I was focused entirely on him. Obviously. You woke up before me.”

“Oh, that is too cute,” she murmured, thinking back. “You’re adorable. You know that?”

The Doctor gave her a smug smirk. She had to admit it looked pretty good on this future Doctor.

“I’m glad you think so, beautiful. And I’m thinking about it, but I can’t remember when the child actually connects to my mind.” He gave her a look. “We’ve had a lot of children. It’s coming up, though. I’m sure of it.”

“You mean he’s only been hearing him? He hasn’t, er, connected?”

“Not yet. When my personal feelings regarding the child shift from merely protective to something more fatherly, that’s when it’ll happen. He’ll recognize me and we’ll connect. It’ll shock the hell out of me.”

“So at some point in the near future, you’re gonna start thinking of yourself as, what, a dad?”

“That won’t happen for a while. I’ll merely acknowledge I’m the child’s father and my protective instincts will kick in even worse than before.”

“Hmm. Well, I’ll have to remember that.”

“Good. Are you hungry? Your children insisted upon making you lunch today and even wanted to serve you themselves.” Rose warily glanced around. “Oh, no, my dear. You know better. To keep them out of sight, I had to threaten them with severe groundings… which didn’t work.”

Rose thoughtfully looked at him and nodded.

“You pushover. It was me, wasn’t it?”

“I am not a pushover,” the Doctor exclaimed, sounding like they’d had this conversation a lot. “Much, anyway. Their big pleading eyes get me every time, Rose, and it is always unbelievably hard not to give in to them, but I am not a pushover. I always stand my ground.”

“Sure. Yes, by the way, I am hungry. Ehm… can they cook?”

“You taught them yourself,” he said proudly, “and they’ve been cooking a very long time. They’re better than most professional chefs now.”

“Huh. Alright. Cool. I know they can’t join me, but will you? You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“Ah, no, but if I’m joining you, we’ll have to stay out here.”

“Why? Do you come back today?”

The Doctor flashed a grin at her. “Well, no, but I do still have a shop to tend, missy. Yell if anyone comes in.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And don’t come into the back.”

“Will you just go?”

Grinning, the Doctor strode through the curtain blocking her view through the doorway. That, too, was a new addition.

“Oh. Is she still here?”

There was someone back there? They’d been so quiet.

“Where’s your mother?” she heard the Doctor ask quietly. “And where’s your youngest sister? Oh, there’s no need – No, speak. Yes, you can. I’m not using sign language again, young man.” The Doctor huffed. “I don’t care which planet the language comes from, I’m still not doing it. I swear he does this to annoy me.”

“He does.”

Rose giggled and silence fell in the back. A quiet laugh sounded a moment later and she grinned.

“I think she can hear us.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. The curtain blocks sight, not sound. Rose,” the Doctor said louder. “You may not be able to see your children, but you can hear that one of your sons is being a brat. This is what you have to look forward to.”

“I’m enjoying it so far. After all the crap you’ve put your companions through over the years, all the pranks and heartbreak and being so… annoying about the stupidest things, seems you’re finally getting a taste of your own medicine.”

“Thanks, Rose,” the Doctor muttered, being accompanied by several laughs. It sounded like there were children of all ages back there and she wondered exactly how many there were and how they’d managed to stay so quiet until now. “Don’t listen to her, children. She’s not your mother yet.”

“She’s pregnant with me,” an adult male pointed out. “Doesn’t that make her my mother?”

Rose grinned widely. Her personality, that.

“I thought you were supposed to be inside fixing your little accident.”

“Finished already. It’s not like I’m human.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with being human,” the Doctor replied, sounding disgusted. “Your mother was once human.”

“We know, Dad,” a girl huffed. She sounded like she was in her late teens, early twenties. “Can you hurry up? That stinks.”

“It’s a dirty nappy. Of course it stinks. Here.”

“Ew, no!”

“Just throw it away.”

“NO!”

Rose tittered. “Did I run off and leave you with the mess?”

“No…” The Doctor paused. “Well, not on purpose. Children, get inside. Can you get them to Jack’s?”

Oh! They were still friends with Jack, too? Excellent.

“Yeah,” the same adult male she was currently carrying said in surprise. “I thought we had more time.”

“She’s been warning you for days now. Your mother also tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

Something big was going on, that much was obvious.

“But I’m not ready,” her son panicked. “I can’t remember what I’m supposed to do!”

Was she about to become a grandmother?? Rose eagerly stood up and stepped closer to the curtain.

“Take a breath, get your brothers and sisters to Jack’s, and then take your mother and, ahem, _her_ to the location you both discussed months ago. Okay? Your mother will be there for you.”

“Okay. Yeah. Thanks, Dad.” Rose grinned excitedly. That was what it sounded like! “I can do this. Right?”

“If I can…”

“Well.” The man scoffed. “Then I don’t even know what I’m worrying about.”

Rose snorted.

“Just get inside and get going before…” The Doctor trailed off purposely, probably thinking about her standing out here. “And don’t forget the brakes!”

“Yeah, yeah, Dad.”

“And silence the-”

“Dad, I know.”

“Because I don’t want me to-”

“Dad!”

The poor kid – no, man – still sounded nervous as hell. She wished she could hug him. She’d have to remember to do it, then.

“Have fun,” the Doctor said, sounding like he was grinning. A door slammed and he chuckled. He returned a moment later with a tray. “Sorry, Rose. I ran back for our lunch and got distracted. It’s never-ending. Misbehaving children, dirty nappies-”

“Daughters-in-law in labour?”

The Doctor froze. “No.”

“She’s not married to our son, then?”

“No, I didn’t- Rose,” he whined. “Stop it.”

“What? I’m not supposed to know? You’re telling me your me never said anything about figuring it out?”

“She didn’t mention _any-”_ He stopped and blinked. “Oh, you clever, clever woman.”

“Hmm?”

“You knew! I thought you were just nesting. Er, sympathy nesting, I mean. I swear you’re not pregnant again.” She nodded and he relaxed before winking. “Not for now, at least.”

“At least one’s still in nappies,” she reminded him, snickering. “Surely you can wait for more.”

“Probably not. Back to what I was saying. This morning, the moment the children mentioned wanting to cook for you, you disappeared and I finally caught you packing bags for our son, his wife, and yourself. You knew all along and you never said a word.”

“Why would I? Remembering obviously wasn’t bad and if I’d mentioned it, you would have taken the memory just to be safe.”

“That is true.” The Doctor sighed and leaned against the counter beside her. “Listen to me babbling. Eat, Rose.”

“Are you gonna be alright, though? You’re not worried or anything?”

He smiled. “Nope. You already told me everything turned out perfectly. I’m more eager than anything.”

“I did? Oh. Of course I did. No wonder you’re so calm. I’d be an absolute wreck if I was becoming a grandma. Already am and I haven’t even had our first child yet.”

“Who says we don’t already have grandchildren?”

“I just know you. You probably made them wait an eternity before allowing them to date anybody.”

He smirked. “Yes.”

“Plus, he sounded like it was his first and no one else was trying to comfort him. The poor thing…”

The Doctor grinned at her belly.

“Eat, Rose.” He looked up. “He’s getting hungry and impatient.”

“Alright, alright.”

Rose rubbed her belly and scooped up a forkful of some casserole thing. It didn’t look like much, but the flavor exploded on her tongue and made her gasp.

“Good, isn’t it?” The Doctor stole a bite of food from her plate and hummed. “Yes, delicious. Ooh! I’m about to receive guests. I’d say customers, but…”

Martha walked inside with Mickey beside her and stopped in surprise when she saw Rose grinning widely, knowingly at her. She looked to Mickey, the future Doctor, and back to Rose.

“What are you doing here, Rose?”

“This is my new friend, um…”

“Her memory’s not the best right now,” the Doctor said quickly, moving around the counter and grabbing Martha’s hand. “I’ll forgive her, though. It’s not easy being an expectant woman. Now, let me see… You must be Martha Jones. Hello. I’m Jim.”

He sounded so much like her current Doctor (well, and the one back at the flat). She wondered if Martha heard it. Mickey certainly seemed to and looked at Rose. She winked and his eyes widened.

“Rose?” Mickey asked. The Doctor grinned but kept distracting Martha with all sorts of questions. Mickey came closer and looked her over. “Is that really you or am I imagining things?”

She chuckled. “Well, I’d hope I was me. Seems you found Martha in 1960s London at a little diner that doesn’t get much business. How… coincidental.”

“I didn’t know she was here,” he denied but wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m here with – Holy hell.”

“Yeah, pregnant.”

“I can bloody well see that, yeah. It the Doctor’s?”

“Yep.”

“That one’s?” he asked, gesturing to the future Doctor. “Or a different one?”

“Different face, same man.”

“Right,” Mickey huffed. “Martha doesn’t know who this guy is.”

“Nope.”

“Can’t know.”

“Right. It might slip.”

“Which means whichever Doctor you’re here with also can’t know.”

“Correct.”

“Huh.” Mickey looked back to Martha and Rose covered a smile. “Jack’s back at the room we got, but I bet he’d like to see you. Especially like this.”

Considering he tried to grab her breasts and then her bum (and got a punch to the stomach courtesy of the Doctor) the first time he saw her pregnant, she had no doubt that was true.

“Probably.”

“Rose, my dear,” the Doctor called. “Your friend merely needed to use the telephone. It seems they’ve been locked out of their room.”

Rose grinned significantly at Martha, who fidgeted.

“Is that so, Jim?” The Doctor covered his mouth and hummed an affirmative. “Oh, well, then should probably let them use the phone. Wouldn’t wanna keep them out of _their room_ for too long.”

Mickey and Martha wouldn’t meet anyone’s gaze, including each other’s. The Doctor headed back to her, the flustered pair following him, and looked like he was trying terribly hard not to chuckle at the very least.

“Dearest, would you hand me the telephone?” Rose obeyed and the Doctor turned to see Mickey. “Miss Jones, you said your young man’s name was Rickey, did you not?”

Rose giggled loudly and Mickey glared at her, but that only made her giggle more. The Doctor desperately tried to hide a wide, amused smile and utterly failed.

“Er, I’m not too sure why that’s so funny,” Martha said, “but yeah, his name’s Rickey.”

“The toilet’s through the curtain,” the Doctor said, pulling her off her stool. “Take a right in the sitting room.”

“Thank you so much.”

“How was it funny?” she heard Martha ask as she hurried to the toilet. “I don’t get it. Did she really just laugh herself so hard, she almost peed?”

“Ah, Miss Jones,” the Doctor kindly remarked, “an expectant woman is a beautiful, breathtaking thing, but pregnancy is nowhere near as wonderful. You will one day know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t want kids.”

“Of course.”

Rose grinned. She would. Pretty soon in her timeline, too, though it’d be about… oh, three years before they came along. Ha. Rose washed her hands and looked around the small room. There were a few towels, some soap, a metal tub on the counter, and a pair of messily folded trousers on the floor beside her.

Going back to the first room she’d gone into, the big one on the other side of the curtain, she saw a blanket thrown onto a sofa, house slippers by the coffee table, a crayon drawing on the wall, and an open suitcase with all sorts of clothing poking out of it. Upon looking inside, she saw everything from white tights for a little girl to a burgundy button-down shirt for a full-grown man. In the small kitchenette, there was a coffeemaker of some sort plugged into a socket and a puddle of syrup on a table that folded down from the wall.

That was pretty much it. Had they all been staying in here or was it more of an escape when the TARDIS got to feeling too crowded?

“Rose, my love,” the Doctor said softly, arms going around her waist. She jumped. “Don’t you know snooping’s rude?”

“I wasn’t snooping,” she denied. “I was exploring. And how did you sneak up on me?”

“You were too busy _snooping_ to listen for me. Mickey and Martha got bored waiting on you to return. After the door closed behind them, I decided to come check on you and found you staring at the mess from breakfast.”

“Did they leave?”

“Yep. They wanted me to tell you ‘bye.’ Martha won’t be home tonight, by the way. It’ll just be you and me.”

Rose turned in his arms and gave him a look.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, but we unfortunately will not take advantage of that.”

“Damn.”

The Doctor grinned. “Is your sex drive bothering you today, love?”

“Since I woke up with your face so close yet so far away from me, yeah. Do you know what kind of torture it is to go from getting it all the time to never even having the privacy to touch yourself?”

“Well, no, Rose. It’s been so long for me, I’ve forgotten what that’s like. We just throw the younger children at the older ones and run away incredibly fast when we need to escape for a little alone time.”

She huffed to cover a giggle and then looked at him speculatively. He chuckled cockily, looking smug, like he knew what she was thinking. When he then smirked, her eyes narrowed.

“Right. That’s it. Go put up the closed sign.”

“Now why would I close up shop in the middle of the day?”

He pursed his lips, but the corners of his mouth were still curled.

“Because I want you,” she said matter-of-factly, “and I don’t care which body I end up shagging so long as I actually get some relief.”

“You know, that’s only going to get worse the longer your pregnancy goes,” he said thoughtfully and Rose groaned. “Yes, I know it’s going to be a pain in the arse this pregnancy, but we enjoyed the others immensely.”

“Door, Doctor. Go lock it. Don’t forget the sign.”

The Doctor sighed. “The things I do for you...”

“Stop complaining. You’re about to get laid. I thought you’d be happy about that.”

The Doctor grinned crookedly and disappeared through the curtain. Relieved, Rose started undressing and heard the lock click. She was undressed by the time the Doctor returned and his brows arched, his expression one of pleasant surprise, when he saw her.

“Beautiful.”

“Glad you agree. Now get over here, trousers and pants down, and sit.”

“Ooh. Yes, ma’am.”

***

“Rose, you’re drooling on me. Go to bed.”

Instead of paying attention to the voice in her head, she cuddled further into her bedding cocoon and drifted back to sleep.

_Rose? Can you hear me?_

Of course she could hear him. They were back at Mickey and Martha’s wedding. The Doctor, of course, looked dashing in his tux. His wedding band glinted under the lights and Rose smiled happily.

“You’re so handsome.”

“You’re dreaming,” the Doctor said in wonder, looking around. “I’d always wondered what you dreamt... if you dreamt at all.”

“Well, of course I dream, silly.”

“I see that.” He caught sight of his ring and then looked at hers. “Why am I wearing a band? You weren’t wearing one until recently.”

“I don’t know. I had a necklace until the ring. I like it, though. Dance with me?”

The Doctor frowned and then took her hand. He spun them into the dancing crowd and seemed surprised.

“How odd. Is – That’s Mickey! This is his wedding? And… Martha? He weds Martha?”

“Where were you earlier?” Rose asked, giggling. “Of course they got married. Wouldn’t be dressed up like that if they weren’t the bride and groom, sweetie.”

“Were you pregnant when they wed?”

“Nope.”

The Doctor stopped their dancing towards the middle of the dancefloor and tentatively reached out for her belly. He hesitated and her brows furrowing, Rose pressed his hand to her.

“I can feel him.”

“Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t you?”

“This is supposed to be a dream.”

“A memory dream, yeah.”

“Then how am I feeling – Ah. Figured it out. Sorry.”

Rose shrugged. “Let’s keep dancing.”

“Actually, why don’t you wake up so you don’t keep drooling on me?”

“Huh?”

“You’re drooling on my belly.” The Doctor gestured at a spot between his lower belly and his groin. “It’s a bit… close.”

“What?”

“You keep moving,” he tried to explain, though it didn’t tell her anything. “You fell asleep on the couch after you returned from – Rose!”

The ballroom disappeared, as did the Doctor. Rose looked around and then frowned at the open sky.

“Where did you go?”

_I’m here._

“Where’s here?” she called out. “I know I didn’t come to Anamorpha alone.”

“Here. I’m here. You need to wake up, Rose. Please.”

“Why do you keep telling me to wake up? I don’t wanna wake up. I’m having fun.”

“Just… wake up. I’ll start shaking you if I have to.”

“You can’t. You’re in my head.”

The Doctor huffed. “Wake. Up.”

“No. Don’t you know what we did on Anamorpha? Sounds a lot more fun than waking up…”

Glancing ahead of them, the Doctor presumably saw the blanket laid out on the pink sand.

“I can only assume we did something amorous.” He licked his lip. “Now wake up.”

He disappeared once more and Rose pouted. When he didn’t come back, she sighed and then felt someone shaking her. It took a bit, but she felt herself drifting from her dreams back to the real world.

She woke with her temple on the Doctor’s inner thigh and her cheek on his groin, she could feel the bulge of his manhood in intimate detail, and her mouth brushed the base of his length with his every breath. Hands held up by his shoulders and expression one of worry, the Doctor just stared down at her, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

She chuckled. It was just too funny.

“It’s not like I was gonna molest you in my sleep.” She thought about that a second – she had done that once, actually – and the Doctor’s eyes widened further. “Oh, calm down. I’m moving.”

She sat up and watched in amusement as he adjusted himself, his eyes focused on something in the complete opposite direction of her.

“I, um.” He swallowed, rested his hands on his thighs, and looked at her from his periphery. “Sorry I woke you up. It was necessary.”

“No, it’s okay. I am going back to bed, though. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah. Um. Goodnight.”

“Nighty night.”


	5. Bob & Rickey

Rose was whooping before the door even closed. Since the Doctor had left sometime after she’d gone to bed the night before and hadn’t yet come back, she felt perfectly alright giving Martha a bit of hell.

“Stop it,” Martha said, blushing furiously. “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s exactly what I think.”

“No, it’s not! We just...”

“You went down on, uh, Rickey in an alley and he returned the favor before – what was it? – “Bob” returned to the hotel room,” Rose stated, grinning widely, “and then you hung out with Bob until he fell asleep, which is when you two began to snog and pet each other. Heavily. In the bed next to, ahem, Bob’s. You got loud. Rickey strutted around like a proud peacock afterwards and Bob laughed his arse off the moment you two left. You unfortunately heard that and Rickey walked you home.”

Martha covered her face and groaned, “Oh, my God...”

“Oh, was I not supposed to say that?” Rose giggled and turned back to the pan of frying bacon. “I think it’s awesome, though. Have at it, girl.”

“It’s just temporary. Obviously,” Martha said, apparently giving up. “Where’s the Doctor?”

“Not here,” Rose said dismissively. “Hungry?”

“But why isn’t he here?”

“Probably because I freaked him out last night, though I have no doubt he’ll say he was working. I assume he ran out of here the moment I went back to sleep.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, that? I supposedly drooled on him and, you know, finally woke up with my mouth on him.”

Martha’s eyes widened. “You what?”

“I shifted in my sleep, Martha. Mouth right on the base.” Rose tapped the top of her groin and Martha let out a sharp bark of surprised laughter; Rose giggled. “He didn’t know what to do and obviously couldn’t even fully look at me once I moved. It was hilarious. The Doctor I have back home would’ve been delighted to have me wake up like that.”

Martha snorted. “I bet.”

Rose grinned. “So... hungry?”

“Starved,” Martha admitted, lips pursed in embarrassment. “I like that Jim fellow, by the way. He seemed sweet.”

“He is. I really like him.” Rose slid food onto two plates and sat down beside Martha. “I was thinking I might properly meet this man you’ve _temporarily_ befriended. Bob, too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I have to work today, but Rickey did say he would, um, meet me when I got off. You could come by right before I’m done for the night.”

Rose smiled. “I’d love to, Martha. I haven’t gotten the chance to see where you work yet and I’m curious.”

“Really?” Martha smiled. “I’m supposed to get off a bit earlier tonight. You could come for dinner. Might even be able to join you if you get there late enough.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Martha smiled.

***

_My sweet, ever-sleeping, lovely, oblivious Rose,  
_ _First of all, in my postscript, I kissed the word kissed! Ha! Did you find it?_

_Also,_ _I went into your head last night without your permission and you didn’t even notice, did you?_

Rose sloshed water all over herself and cursed. She hadn’t noticed. That was a big deal. He’d been in her head – this him! – and had felt comfortable enough to do it without asking. Ohh. She smiled.

_When you informed me I couldn’t shake you awake, because I was in your head, I wanted to inform you that being connected via our minds doesn’t automatically mean my body is no longer controlled by another part of my mind. Obviously, had I done so, you might have picked up on this earlier. For me, you know it was a huge step forward. Well, that me. This me, it’s not unusual. After you kissed me yesterday (and kudos for_ _that performance_ _), I caught myself pondering a future in which such things happened without reason. I quite liked the idea of kissing you without needing to explain why I was doing it. Hence my willingness to dive right into your head and your dreams without at least warning you first._

_That you didn’t react negatively gave me hope. I’ve been out all day, I know, but I have an excuse. I am partially avoiding you after last night because I think I nearly imploded from both attempting to tamp down on my rising lust while also wanting to savor the image of you so close to me. It was confusing. While I was out avoiding you, I was also thinking more about the future, why you smelled like sex when you returned last night (there’s a good story there, I’m sure, and I eagerly await it), and a wee bit about how I was going to get us out of there_.

Rose frowned. He’d known this entire time she’d had sex with someone and had never let on?

_So tonight’s the night you meet up with dear, old Rickey and that lech, Jack He-Better-Keep-His-Hands-Off-My-Wife Harkness. It’ll drive me crazy knowing you’re out with a man that’s not me and not the man Martha’s been sneaking around with. Yes, I kn_ _ow_ _what_ _she’s been_ _doing. I simply haven’t wanted to comment on it. Even though you remind me we’re married – Do remind me before you leave. Also, Mrs. Harrison down the hall knows we’re married. I never figured out how she knew. She’s going to be asking me tomorrow morning about our unborn son_ _and about_ _you, my wife, and I will flounder tragically. I won’t know what to say!_

_Right. Sidetracked a bit there. Even though you remind me we’re married, I’ll still spend the entire evening watching the clock and piddling around to distract myself from, I’m sure you can guess, again looking at the clock. You didn’t come back to the flat until the wee hours of the morning and I nearly had a coronary when I saw Jack Bloody Harkness was the man you’d been with all night._

_Don’t worry. This me knows you didn’t do anything sexual with him. The me that’s about to have a terrible, terrible night was too caught up in my own thoughts – mostly about what you might’ve done together without me being around to temper Jack’s natural flirtatiousness and how best to kill Jack without letting you know why I was actually killing him – to realize you didn’t truly touch him._

Rose snorted. She felt bad for the Doctor who was off wandering about London, but if he was going to be so embroiled in his stupid head to really see what was going on, then he really had no one to blame for his impending moods.

_I’m sure you’re probably very amused by that. I am, too, now that I think back. At the time, your amusement naturally put me in a blacker mood, but I never let it show. Not to you. Poor Martha, though. Oh, by the way, Martha and I are going to be fighting when you awaken in three days. She’ll throw a skillet at my head, which will unfortunately connect, and you’ll come in_ _just after_ _Martha_ _s_ _lam_ _med_ _the front door. I later apologized profusely._

As he should.

_Thing is, she was going on about Jack and how wonderful he was around you. So courteous, so considerate, so protective, so handsome, so attentive. He bought you dinner! He was genuinely interested in your baby. Blah, blah, blah. I repeatedly asked her to stop, but she just kept babbling. Now, I’m ashamed of it, but at the time, Rose, I felt justified yelling at her to either shut up or_ _get out_ _. Things… deteriorated quickly after that. Obviously. I nearly kissed a skillet. Also, I apologize in advance for what I say to you. I am so, so sorry._

Rose made a face. He’d have deserved it. If he’d had a problem, he could have talked it out with her instead of yelling at poor Martha. It hadn’t been her fault he was being a jealous sod.

_I haven’t much more time. I’m writing this up while you’re in the bath. You think I’ve gone to turn down the bedding, but you insisted on a soak. You and your precious baths. It’s ridiculous, Rose. Unless you shower first or use any tub not manufactured on Earth (our tub is, of course,_ _acceptable, I suppose, if you use the right function keys_ _), you’re just floating in a hot soup of your own filth. I meant sweat, etc. You’re never filthy._

_Well… not that way. Though, now I think about it, there have been a few times when we’ve returned to the TARDIS smelling less than fresh. Do you remember Borgber?_

Rose shuddered. They’d literally been doused with liquefied feces and had to spend half a day running and hiding from their pursuers, the smell worsening as three more suns slowly climbed high into the sky. She’d wanted to vomit every time the wind changed and she caught a whiff of themselves.

_Sorry. Pretend I didn’t remind you. I’ll make it up to you later. Tomorrow afternoon, plan to go visit Jim. He’s a fun, older gent, isn’t he? I rather like him._ _Well, now. Sort of._ _Anyway, while eating lunch today, I was brainstorming ways to get home and thought up something I might be able to do regarding the creation of the detector. It won’t be a success, but you’ll give me a massage later that makes me forget my failure for a time. Thank you again. I’ll enjoy it more than I’ll let on._

_Your bath water’s draining! Excellent. I’ve missed seeing you and hearing our son. Alright. This is me finishing up this letter. I love you, Rose, and I hope you know I’m about to pin your body to this bed for some more unspeakably naughty activities. Perhaps you remember. We’ve just left_ _Anamorpha. Today’s our anniversary on three different planets so our celebrating is nowhere near done. I really should have made you wait to take a bath._

_Ah, well. I might join you for your next bath. In fact! You inspire such wonderful ideas in my head – there’s another! – and I feel absolutely dizzy sometimes thinking how perfect you are. Ooh, you’re calling for me. Gotta go.  
I love you so very much. Love, your Doctor_

Rose grinned. That’d been a spectacular night. Actually, she hadn’t fallen asleep until almost mid-morning the next day. Still smiling, she let out her bathwater and carefully climbed out of the tub. She’d survive cracking her skull open again, but there’d be so much blood and she couldn’t deal with the Doctor freaking out today.

Right. She needed to get dressed, cook up something for the Doctor’s dinner, and put it into an old container so he thought it was leftovers. As it was, she hated the idea of him eating alone. He deserved to at least eat something fresh, even though he’d complain if he knew she cooked for him alone when “leftovers would suffice, thank you very much.”

She also had to try to remember to remind him they were married before she left for the night. Oh, and hide a smirk at the oncoming jealousy.

***

“Bye, Doctor,” Rose called. “I’ll see you later. There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry.”

The Doctor came out of (hiding) the kitchen.

“But where are you going? I just got back.”

“I know, but I’ve got plans. I didn’t wanna sit around all day by myself and I wasn’t sure when you’d be back.”

“Ah. I forgot to write a note.”

“Yes, you did. I won’t be out too late, I think. I’m just meeting Martha, Rickey, and his friend, Bob.”

“...why?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor didn’t say anything and Rose looked up from putting her shoes on. “What do you mean why?”

“Why are you meeting Martha, her boyfriend, and his friend?”

“Are you serious?” Rose snorted. “It’s not a date or anything, silly. I’m married.”

There. She’d remembered! She was so proud of herself. She’d been sure she’d forget. The Doctor looked startled.

“We’re actually married? I mean, we both choose to think of ourselves as spouses?”

“I did say we’d chosen to get married and I am wearing a wedding ring, Doctor.”

He blinked for several long seconds, presumably letting that sink in. She supposed she could see why it hadn’t clicked last time they’d discussed their marriages.

“Oh, right. Then, um, why are you meeting him?”

“Them,” Rose corrected, “and they’re old friends. That’s all I can say. Well, for now. Maybe you’ll meet him when I come back.”

In fact, she knew he would.

“Friends of yours?”

“Maybe just.” Rose slipped on her last shoe, pushed up from the couch, and looked around. “Do you know where I’ve put my coat? I can’t remember.”

“Ehm...” The Doctor glanced around and shrugged unhelpfully. “Sorry. No idea.”

Rose sighed. “Then can I use yours?”

“You want to wear my coat?”

“Sorry. Were you planning to leave again? I thought since you’d been gone all day, you wouldn’t need to. It’s okay. I’ll just look for mine.”

“No. Here.” The Doctor grabbed up his coat and held it open for her. “I’m not leaving again. I have no reason to.”

“Thanks,” she said, smiling. “I’m not upset. Just so you know. I know why you were avoiding me and I understand.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I was working.”

“Okay.” It was easier to agree than argue, after all. Rose headed to the door and blew him a kiss. “Bye again. Have fun!”

“Erm, you, too. Please be careful.”

Rose waved his comment away and slipped outside. It was easy enough to find the little diner at which Martha worked. She gratefully ducked in from the cold and furiously rubbed her hands together in a vain effort to get warm.

These stupid trousers and blouse weren’t warm at all. She wanted her maternity denims back. Frowning, Rose quickly scanned the diner and spotted Martha making her way over with a big grin. She waved.

“I just got off,” Martha said, pulling her apron off. “Perfect timing in my book. The girls think I’m crazy sticking around after getting off early, but the food really is good and I think you’ll like the chocolate pie.”

“You had me at food. They here yet?”

Martha started to reply but stopped and looked over her shoulder when the bell over the door tinkled. A bitterly cold breeze hit her entire back and Rose shivered violently. Martha’s wide, radiant smile told her the rest of their party had arrived.

“Martha,” Mickey greeted. “I’m so sorry we’re late. Um, Bob held us up.”

“It’s not my fault my shoes disappeared.”

“I told you to leave them by the door.”

“I don’t care what – Ooh. Well, hello.” Jack swept around her side, a charming smile in place. He was in the middle of a come on when he actually saw her. His jaw slack, eyes wide, it took him a second to react. “…are you…?”

“Martha’s friend and flatmate, Rose,” Mickey replied, doing a good job remembering he was supposed to be Rickey, not Rose’s friend, Mickey. “The one and the same, yeah. Rose, this is-”

“ROSE!” Jack boomed and swept her up. “Oh, my God! And you’re pregnant!”

“Do you know each other?” Martha asked, confused.

“This is an old friend,” Rose explained carefully, being spun around. “He left us forever ago. I’m sure it’s just coincidence he’s here with Rickey.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Martha remarked, grinning a little. “Maybe stop spinning her. You’re catching everyone’s attention and-”

“I don’t care who’s watching.” Jack, though, did put her back on her feet. However, he didn’t let her go and kept his eyes on her while talking to Martha. “I love this woman more than life itself and I was her husband’s best man.”

Rose frowned. “Which time?”

“Does it matter? You’ve married the same man all over the place.”

“Guess that’s true. Just trying to figure out how much you know.”

“We’ll just be over there,” Mickey said, pointing to a table. “Let you two have a catch up.”

Which would incidentally keep him from admitting he was also a time traveler.

“Have fun,” Martha said and again glanced at Jack. “Just call if you need me, Rose. We’ll be right over there.”

“Don’t worry, Martha. I’ll be fine. I promise. Jack wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Jack? I thought his name was Bob.”

Mickey did his best to look surprised, too.

“Jack likes to use aliases. He traveled with us at one point and the Doctor trusts him.”

“Oh.” Martha looked relieved. “Alright. Good. Try the burgers. They’re to die for.”

Jack tipped an imaginary hat and swept Rose to the far end of the counter. After they’d ordered, Jack leaned down and gently placed both hands on her belly.

“Wow. I still can’t get over it. You’re really pregnant.”

“Yep.”

“How far along?”

“Almost six months now.”

“Whoa. Gonna go out on a limb here and say the Doctor you’re here with isn’t the one that knocked you up. Am I right?”

“Right.”

“Which means you haven’t been laid since you got into town.”

“Don’t even think about it, Jack.”

“Oh, I’ll do nothing but think about it, gorgeous, but I’ll respect your wishes to remain faithful to your hubby.”

Rose snorted. “Thanks.”

“I just… Okay. I’m just confused about everyone’s timelines. Explain yours and I’ll explain ours?”

“Sounds good. Martha and the Doctor back at the flat are from my past,” she said slowly. After all, she wasn’t sure where Jack was in his own timeline and she didn’t know how much he knew. “I’m from their future. Obviously. The Doctor that’s here isn’t involved with me at all.”

“Ah. Alright. Well, Mickey knows who Martha is. They’ve been out together a lot in his timeline. She told him to go ahead and meet up with her when he realized we’d be coming into town at about the same time.”

“Alright. ‘s kinda what’s happening with me.” She fondly thought of the future Doctor and chuckled. “And what about you, Jack?”

“Ah, well, the me from Mickey’s timeline is currently out of commission.”

“Meaning?”

“I tripped and threw myself into a coma,” Jack admitted huffily. “Mickey needed a partner and he specifically requested me. He called and didn’t think to mention what year it was for him and I didn’t think to do the same until I’d already agreed. Honestly, didn’t even wonder why he didn’t just ask the me right across the hall from his office until then. Until they pull the plug in a few days and let me come back, I’m stuck in the stupid hospital.”

Rose sighed. “Jack, how many times are you gonna get yourself killed?”

“To be fair, Rose, it wasn’t my fault I-”

“You’re still blaming other people for your own mistakes.” He pouted and she laughed. “Stop it. Okay so Mickey’s you is in a coma. You were…?”

“Hauling ass to get out of dodge. You and the Doc just showed up in Cardiff 5097 and by this point in my life, when you two show up, I just expect something really bad’s gonna go down.”

“I remember that,” Rose said thoughtfully. “The Doctor told you to get out of town for a few days, because the Dariarns would be attracted to your odd time signature.”

“Yup. Lucky I got that call from Mickey while I was packing, huh? They’ll never find me here.”

“Well, never say never. It’s just really unlikely.”

“Right.” Jack looked her over, taking careful note of her every feature, and arched a brow. “Still not aging, huh?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, you were five-hundred some years last I saw you. Had to ask, you know, because your body’s still-”

“Jack,” she interrupted. “He’s not even here to hear it.”

“Oh. Right. That’s weird. I’m not used to you being around without the Doctor. Some people you just get used to seeing together.”

“Rose and the Doctor included, apparently.”

“And Mickey and Martha,” Jack added, glancing to the other side of the diner. Their friends were laughing happily and it made Rose smile. “Man, I’m gonna miss them when we go back.”

“Me, too. Long lives, though.”

“Short comparatively,” Jack muttered. His grumpy mood promptly disappeared, though, as he turned back to her. “Mickey mentioned something interesting to me and I was wondering if you’d tell me what exactly is going on.”

“Um, sure. What?”

“If your past Doctor is at the flat and your current Doctor is stuck waiting for you to return, presumably with past you, why is there a third and future Doctor a couple blocks away from your place?”

“He’s here for the next few weeks. Apparently the Doctor’s working on something volatile and none of him nor future me wanted me around the flat when he was working for whenever something goes boom.”

“So your future Doctor looked in the mirror one day and realized he was the Jim that’s supposed to be entertaining you when his past self is trying to blow up the flat while working on something volatile?”

“I’m guessing.”

“You’re gonna end up shagging him, aren’t ya?”

She grinned. “Already did. Thanks for asking.”

“Hot,” Jack breathed, looking pleased. “I wanna meet this guy sometime.”

“Well, I have to go to the shop tomorrow. I already know the Doctor’s planning to work. My him’s written me letters for every day so far and he warned me. You could meet me in front of our place and we could go together. “Jim” was just talking about you last time I was there. You’re babysitting.”

“Oh, joy. Can’t wait for that to happen.”

Rose giggled. “They’ll be half mine. Maybe they won’t be total holy terrors.”

“I don’t even wanna think about it yet.”

“You have a long time, Jack. Feel free to forget about it for now.” He saluted sassily and smirked while watching their waitress. Rose grinned and wiggled her tight wedding band set. Her fingers were so swollen today. “So why are you guys in town?”

“Cleaning up loose ends. We’ve got some sloppy time travelers that weren’t very discreet. We’ve been altering the memories of some people who have the potential to cause a lot of trouble.”

“Thank you,” Rose told the waitress politely. When the woman finally escaped Jack’s lusty looks, Rose continued on with, “Plan on being here for a while, then?”

“Probably. We’re having trouble finding one guy. Guy named Billy Shipton. Heard of him?”

“Nope, but I’ll ask the Doctor. He’s been looking for others who got thrown back in time by an angel and he’s always hearing the sort of stuff we could never expect to find out. I mean, just the other day, he mentioned hearing of a few time travelers from 9025. Don’t wanna know how he gets his information.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“You don’t have to remind me. But I’ll, uh, run the name by him. You said it was Billy?”

“Shipton, yeah. I’d appreciate it.”

Rose shrugged. “Let’s hurry up and eat so we can go do something. I really think they’ve forgotten we’re here and I’ll get bored sitting on my bum all evening watching two people flirt.”

“How about we go back to my place? I can try to prove it’s possible to knock someone up when they’re already expecting a kid.”

“Nice try, Jack.”

“I’ll never stop trying,” Jack warned playfully, “and you can’t expect me to. Have you seen your breasts lately? They were gorgeous before, but they’re mouthwatering now.”

“Jack.”

Jack grinned devilishly. “I’m just getting it out of my system, Rose. You should encourage me to do it now rather than when I’m in front of the Doctor.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s why you’re being your usual self right now.”

“Sounded good enough to me.”

Rose rolled her eyes, grinning, and Jack winked.

***

The door flew open without warning.

Still being held off the ground in one tight hug, Rose looked over Jack’s shoulder and saw the Doctor giving her a testy look. His irritation almost covered the tiny sliver of hurt she saw in his eyes.

“Rose Tyler, do you have any idea what time it is?” he asked irritably. “You said you wouldn’t be out late. And who the hell is this pawing at you and our child?”

“She got a little distracted,” Jack announced, putting her on her feet and turning with a grin. The Doctor gaped. “You look surprised.”

“How the hell – No, I don’t want to know how you’re here. What I want to know is how you, Rose, were supposed to be meeting up with Martha, her boyfriend, and his friend and manage to come home with Jack instead.”

Man, there was a vein ticking in his forehead. He really had been/was pissed.

“I didn’t come home with Jack,” Rose replied, using her belly to nudge him out of the way. “Like a gentleman, Jack offered to walk me home.”

“I didn’t want her walking home alone this late at night with a beach ball under her shirt.”

“I’m not that big,” she complained while kicking off her shoes in relief. “Shame on you for even saying that.”

Rose wrapped the Doctor’s coat tighter around her, cuddling into the fabric like it was a blanket, and collapsed onto the couch.

“Okay. Maybe a slightly deflated beach ball.”

“Jack,” the Doctor said warningly. “Were you, ehm, planning to come in?”

Jack made a face. “Oh, we’ve already gone over this. When Rose says no, continuing to beg is pointless. She’s not in the mood for a side man.”

“Right.”

“She doesn’t need me. She’s already juggling a few men as it is,” Jack said teasingly. “Well. Guess that’s my cue. See you tomorrow, sexy. Bye, Doc.”

With that, he loped out of sight. The Doctor slowly shut the door and then turned to her.

“You’re juggling a few men?”

“You’re the same man,” Rose said dismissively. “Have a productive night?”

“No. Why were you out so late? You’re pregnant, Rose, and not just one or two months. You need proper rest and-”

Rose chuckled. “Please,” she scoffed. “I don’t have a curfew and I feel perfectly fine. We didn’t do anything too arduous.”

“What did you do?”

“Are you serious?” She laughed. “Are you worried I shagged Jack rotten?”

“I would appreciate it if you stopped laughing.”

“I really don’t think I can.”

The Doctor harrumphed.

***

“Rose.” Someone – the Doctor – poked her in the side and shuffled closer. “Rose, are you awake?”

Just to be sure, she guessed, he poked her two more times, paused, and then tapped her belly.

“What,” Rose finally groaned, “do you want?”

“Are you awake?”

“I’m going to kill you for waking me up.”

“Oh, you’re speaking. Excellent. It’s already eight o’clock-” Rose again groaned, irritably this time, and rolled to her other side so her back was to him. “No, please don’t do that. It’s already eight o’clock and I wondered when you’d be getting up.”

“Why?”

“Martha wanted me to accompany her to the shops.”

“Good. Go.”

“But I wanted to know if you’d like to come.”

“It’s eight. You didn’t let me go to bed until two.”

“You’ve already gotten six hours,” he said reasonably and sat on the bed behind her. “Won’t you wake up? We haven’t spent any time together in over a day.”

“Not my fault you were out having a crisis yesterday.”

The Doctor huffed. “I was working.”

“Sure you were. I’m not going to the shops so quit asking. I’m staying right here and going back to sleep for another two hours.”

“But-”

“Doctor, I’ve never been much of a morning person and that’s only gotten worse since I got pregnant. Well, if I don’t get a full eight hours every night, that is. If you don’t want me to get annoyed, go away.”

“…I miss you.”

“I’m not going anywhere but back to sleep. You can see me when I get up.”

But of course, now she couldn’t close her eyes. His pitiful-sounding, “I miss you” kept running through her head, making her feel guilty for absolutely no reason. Irritated, Rose rolled over and glared at him. He quickly blanked his expression, but she still saw the sad frown. He popped to his feet and she threw the covers back.

“No, I’m going, Rose,” he said hastily. “I’m sorry I was annoying you. You don’t have to get out of bed. Rose, no-”

“I’m up,” she growled. “Tea?”

He lit up. “I’ll get you a cup. And you’re up for good?”

She glowered and he scampered out of the room with a delighted smile. Despite her irritation with that annoying, sleep-stealing manchild, she still thought he was adorable. After relieving herself and dressing for the day, Rose pocketed her sonic, picked up the Doctor’s letter of the day, and headed to the kitchen.

Martha seemed surprised to see her and the Doctor was buzzing around getting tea and a plate of food set out for her. Martha swiveled to see the Doctor and gave him a disapproving look.

“You woke her up? I thought you agreed it’d be best to let her sleep.”

“Don’t bother, Martha,” Rose said while sliding into the seat the Doctor was holding for her. He then claimed the seat next to her. “As you can tell, he’s completely unrepentant.”

“Yep,” the Doctor agreed obnoxiously and then looked at the sealed letter beside her plate. “Go ahead and read it. I promise I won’t look over your shoulder.”

“I’m sure you’ll try.”

“So, Doctor,” Martha spoke up, “have you actually been trying to get us out of here?”

Rose broke the seal on her letter and unfolded the pages.

_My love,  
I might be talking to Martha, but I am reading this, as well. I know what I’m doing. See that? She knows, self._

Rose chuckled and looked at the Doctor, who was pointedly not looking at her.

_Still reading it. Yep._ _Fine. I didn’t want to do this to myself, but I left myself no choice._ _Rose, do you remember the time I wrapped your thighs about my head and buried my face in your – Oh, there. Now I’m not reading. I’ll be doing that a lot in this letter, by the way, so be prepared. Anytime I switch to something naughty with absolutely no warning? I’m trying to read what I’m writing you._

Rose giggled now.

_I’ll never forget it, either. You screamed my name!_ _Ha. Looking again. I actually said that. I_ _mentioned you were supposed to go to Jim’s today. While you’re out shopping, I’ll be ghosting after you the entire time and thinking about everything. The baby, the detector, your bum, how wonderful you smell, what I said in my letter and what I thought might have happened during each incident (I was nearly spot on), and why I can’t seem to do anything right._

_I want you back home riding me right this very second. I know you’re asleep in the bed next to_ _me and it would be easy to reach out and rouse you_ _, but I shan’t, because I’m no longer stupid enough to try._

The Doctor grumbled and she snorted.

_Anyway, I’m starting to think we’re never supposed to make it home, that I’ve made some sort of mistake, that I haven’t done something when I should’ve and now our timelines have changed. Be warned, love. That, more than the Jack thing, is to blame for my lashing out at Martha in two_ _days and, well, you’ll see._

_I know how much you like it when I mark your neck. Actually, you might consider attacking and marking past me sometime. It’ll be a pleasant surprise._

Next to her, the Doctor let out a strangled sound and popped out of his seat like a Jack in the box.

“Would anyone else like more tea?”

Rose snickered and returned her attention to her letter after a quick shake of the head. She sipped her barely cooled, untouched tea and read on.

_Before too much longer, my perceived failure is going to leave me feeling utterly helpless. You’ll have to physically comfort me – yes, you’ll finally get to shag past me – and it does give me a renewed sense of hope and purpose, but that won’t happen for a bit. I’ll let you know when you’re allowed to approach me._

Rose grinned. She was looking forward to that day. The Doctor warily reclaimed his chair and Rose pretended not to notice.

_Stop grinning. I know you are. I can’t help it that I get so wild when you nibble and suck at my - I just realized I’m incredibly nosy. Lord. There I am beside you not wanting to know what I might be saying to you, but I’m unable to stop myself from looking at more and more of your letter. I have a problem, don’t I? Surely a man of my age shouldn’t_ _go_ _off after just a bit of oral._

The Doctor loosened the knot of his tie more than it usually was.

_Good. I’ll not be looking for a while yet. When you finally return to me, will you please tell me why you always smell of sex when you come back from seeing Jim? I know you can’t be cheating on me. You’ve been faithful since the day we accidentally married back when you were_ _twenty (and we weren’t even considering ourselves “real” spouses at the time!),_ _but I admit it’s driving me nuts not knowing what’s_ _going on_ _. I’ve a theory you’ve run into a much younger version of myself and I’ve simply hid the memories from myself until it was safe to remember._

Would she be having sex again tonight? Is that why he randomly brought that up?

_While I’m thinking about the day, please make me buy some more clothing, Rose. I’ve already been thinking I need to find something other than my one suit (Mrs. Harrison keeps asking if we’re having financial troubles, which is actually an incredibly offensive thing to ask a neighbor, now I think about it) and I am already considering buying more clothing to make a good impression for your sake._ _I just need a little push._ _There’s a men’s shop_ _beside_ _one of the shops Martha will insist she needs to visit. I won’t argue when you suggest I pick up a few things._

Rose surreptitiously studied the man beside her. He wanted to make a good impression for her sake?

_I’m sure you know how I feel about my clothing, Rose, and I wasn’t contemplating doing it for Martha, because I didn’t care what she and the people who knew her thought. That I am willing to forgo my usual outfit for you alone is, yes, very much a big deal. Of course, I won’t say anything to you of it, but you looked so happy with the chance to help me pick out a few things, I swallowed my anxiety and put on a happy face._

She frowned. He’d be anxious about not wearing his suit? Well, she supposed he would. Stuck in a different time with no TARDIS, he was probably wearing his suit like armor, hiding his fear and longing behind the thin fabric so neither she nor Martha could see. He always needed to be the strong and brave one.

_Don’t frown, love. I’ll be okay. You reminded me that without the TARDIS’s aid with clothing upkeep, my suit would become worn and ragged if I kept wearing it daily as I had been. I ended up hanging the suit in your closet so not even light would touch it._

Yeah, she could remember to say that. It was true, after all.

_You’ve only been asleep thirty minutes and I already want to pin you to the bed and shag you breathless, Rose._ _I_ _’m not reading over your_ _shoulder. Well, actually, I was, but I didn’t say that to deter me_ _. I really want to do that. Thinking of my suit reminded me of being in your bed in the ‘60s, which reminded me of how I woke you up just this morning._

Rose curiously wondered which morning that had been. She’d been awakened so many times with him on top of her that it was impossible to guess (she would never ever complain about it).

_You haven’t touched your food yet, love. Please eat while you read. I know you can multitask._

Rose blinked, looked at her food, and then scooped up a piece of toast. Beside her, the Doctor sighed in quiet relief.

_Thank you. Don’t forget you’ll be giving me a massage later this evening. You’ll return from Jim’s to find me staring at the pieces of my detector. It’ll have just shocked me pretty badly and I’ll be annoyed and a little bit troubled I’ve yet again not gotten it to work. Ooh, I’ll enjoy all of that._

_Oh, also, Billy Shipton? Hasn’t arrived in town_ _yet_ _. He won’t until shortly after I get the detector working. He will be staying at the flat long enough to get on his own two feet. Unfortunately, he’s the man that will be key to helping us home. The poor soul lives his life and ended up dying the same day, I believe, that his past self got thrown back our way. I’ll explain more about that later and please don’t cry. He had a great life in the end._

“Rose, are you alright?” the Doctor asked anxiously. “Is it the letter or the baby?”

“The letter. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed. “You’re such a sweetheart. Yes, I’m sure.”

He didn’t let go of her hand, but he also wouldn’t meet her or Martha’s gazes as he went back to sipping his tea with his other hand. Rose smiled gently.

_My heart feels fit to bursting, by the way. I loved that you reached for my hand when you were upset and that my touch seemed to calm you down. I didn’t understand why you were crying, but I was glad (and a touch smug) that I somehow got you to stop. Look at me. I’m probably smiling into my cup right now. I remember not being able to hide it._

Rose peeked at him and bit her lip. He was, in fact, using his cup to hide a slight smile.

_I am, aren’t I? I thought I was doing a poor job. Oh, well. As soon as I finish my tea, I’ll be itching to go. I’m eager to start working on my detector, which means the shopping trip needs to start as soon as possible so it can end before Jim’s shop closes for the day. With all of that in mind, I’ll finish up this letter. Make sure you finish eating before giving into my demand to leave, Rose._

_I love you. Rub our son for me, will you?  
Love, _ _your_ _Doctor_

Rose carefully folded her letter one-handed, tucked it into her pocket, and picked up her fork.

“Well.” The Doctor set his empty cup on the table. “I’m ready whenever you two are.”

“I’m not leaving until I’m done. You specifically told me to eat first.”

The Doctor frowned. “No, I – Oh, of course. Not this me.”

“Right.”

“Did your man tell you anything interesting today?” Martha asked curiously; the Doctor fidgeted. “Maybe any warnings or brilliant reminders to pass on to somebody who’s _supposed to be getting us home_?”

Rose frowned. Martha had no way of knowing the Doctor was starting to think he’d messed up somewhere along the line, but she didn’t know how to warn her not to say anything for fear of increasing the Doctor’s worry or upsetting Martha. She sighed.

“He always has something interesting to say, Martha, but I can’t repeat any of it.”

The Doctor blushed and Martha immediately noticed. She laughed.

“Oh, I get it. Virgin ears over there, right?”

“I’m not a virgin,” the Doctor replied, his expression an intense frown. “Why would you think I am?”

“Probably ‘cause Rose is married to your future self and you haven’t tried to do anything with her.”

Rose snickered and the Doctor released her hand, nervously rose from his chair, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Are you two done eating yet?”

“And he changes the subject,” Martha told her. “Typical, innit?”

“Leave him alone,” Rose laughed. “He’s not ready yet.”

“At this rate, you’ll be three hundred years old before he’s ready.”

The Doctor looked at Rose and something flickered within his dark eyes. She looked away. She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew she couldn’t.

“You’d think,” she finally said. “Now hurry up with your food. I’m gonna go put on something a little more appropriate for the times. Denims and this shirt would stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I’ll be waiting in the living room,” the Doctor decided. “Do hurry, you two. I have plans for the day.”

“We all do, Doctor.”

***

“I’m just gonna run into that shop,” Martha said, using her chin to gesture at a shop to their left. “I won’t be too long. I just have to find something to wear tomorrow night.”

“Ooh, date night?” Rose asked while grinning. Martha nodded and glanced at the Doctor. “Well, we’ll let you do that on your own. You don’t need us telling you what to wear.”

Martha looked like she wanted her company, but Rose knew the Doctor would make things incredibly difficult. He’d start acting scandalized the moment they started talking about which things displayed the proper amount of cleavage and leg. He always had.

“Yeah.” Martha sighed. “Thanks, Rose. I’ll meet up with you guys when I’m done. Where will you be?”

“The shop in front of us.”

Martha and the Doctor both looked at the men’s shop and then both gave her very different looks, skepticism from Martha and hesitancy from the Doctor.

“You think you’re gonna get him out of that suit?” Martha’s gaze fell to her belly and she smirked. “Well, this him.”

Rose chuckled. “Well done. Didn’t even see that one coming. I’m gonna try. You go shop. This could take us a while.”

Martha left with a wave and the Doctor frowned at her.

“We’re going into a men’s shop?”

“Doctor,” Rose said and pulled in a deep breath. “I know you love your suit and you know I wouldn’t make you go without it, but without the TARDIS here to preserve it, your suit’s gonna end up getting worn out if you don’t stop wearing it day in and day out.”

“You’re right,” he mused, plucking at his sleeve. “Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look inside. Besides, I wouldn’t want anyone to wonder why I’m always wearing the same thing. Perception filter’s not working since the TARDIS isn’t here. Don’t want to make a bad impression... “

Oh, right. Mrs. Harrison down the hall had been asking about their finances.

“We’ll start small. Maybe a different but similar suit. Think we’ll find anything?”

“I don’t honestly know.” The Doctor looked around the shop as they entered and Rose grabbed his hand to calm him. He peeked at their joined hands and quietly exhaled. “I’ll let you handle that. You’re better with shops.”

His gaze wandered to the right and he frowned uncertainly.

“Okay. Um…” Brilliance struck her. She’d have him do something small while she tried to find him a good replacement suit. “How about you try to find yourself some ties and shirts? Pick our your favorite ones.”

The Doctor relaxed, seeming relieved.

“I can do that. Brilliant idea.”

It took her some time, but she eventually struck gold. In the back of the shop, she found what looked like the navy twin of the Doctor’s brown suit. The man who’d been helping her claimed never to have seen it before, but he did agree the price was very fair.

Rose cocked her head and frowned. It looked identical to the blue suit the Doctor had stashed away in the wardrobe on the TARDIS, but past her had seen him in the blue before. Plus, these pockets weren’t bottomless. It was just a startling copy of his.

This suit was the winner. Rose told the male attendant as much, added a few dark trousers to the pile, and then went looking for the Doctor. She finally found him standing off to one side of a long counter.

“Hey.” The Doctor jumped and glanced at her. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t like clothing shopping. I’m not sure what colors or patterns I should be avoiding. Usually, I wouldn’t care. I’d just choose what I wanted, but…”

“Oh, well, what do you like?”

He shrugged. “They’re just shirts. Pick whatever you want, Rose.”

“Sweetie, you’re the one that has to wear them. What do you like?”

“Which do you think I like?”

Rose huffed. “Stop it. I won’t fight over shirts. That’s just silly. Just pick something you like.”

“And I’m telling you it doesn’t matter what I like because they’re just shirts. You pick them.”

“Will you-”

“May I be of help?”

Instantly recognizing that voice, Rose turned and laughed.

“D... Jim!” She eagerly returned his hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I happened to be in the neighborhood,” he said casually, looking around. “Needed to pick up a few shirts myself.”

He’d come to help. She could have kissed him just then.

“Hello again,” the Doctor greeted his older counterpart. “Rose told me you just became a grandfather.”

The older Doctor grinned, looking amused at his younger self’s pointed comment. Why was he feeling threatened now when he usually didn’t?

“Yes, I did.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” It was like watching a standoff. The younger Doctor was on edge, the older Doctor was becoming increasingly amused, and she was caught in the middle. “Ahem. I couldn’t help overhearing you and your wife were having a rather spirited debate about which shirts you should purchase.”

The younger Doctor totally relaxed. “My wife.”

“Yes, young man, your wife. While it is, of course, none of my concern, might I offer a suggestion to which you both might agree?”

Rose looked at him curiously. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you pick out his shirts, Rose?” the Doctor subtly commanded. “How is he to know he is acceptably dressed if his own wife will not offer her opinion?”

His hand then subtly caressed her arm and they had a brief, internal conversation before he shifted to his right foot, breaking their mental connection. So the Doctor had wanted her to dress him the way she liked and that was why he’d been arguing? He was trying to get her approval and he wasn’t truly aware of it yet.

“Well, I suppose if you don’t mind,” she told the younger Doctor, “I could do that.”

“I’ve been telling you to do that the entire time.” The older Doctor frowned disapprovingly at him and the younger Doctor looked suitably cowed. “I mean, please do, Rose. Sorry.”

Rose choked back a chuckle. He was getting reprimanded by his own self. She’d have to remember this day.

“Thank you, Jim. I’ll be seeing you later. Oh, I didn’t even think.” She adopted an apparently believable frown. “Will the shop be open today?”

The Doctor curiously looked between her and his older self.

“Yes, of course, my dear. I love my grandchild very much and would close shop to visit with her, but she is currently at home with her parents and grandmother.”

“Where is home?” the Doctor asked himself.

“Oh, you know... up north.”

“Ah.”

The older Doctor gave her an amused grin while the younger Doctor nodded.

“She is quite an angel, but she sleeps all of the time. There have been a few disagreements already regarding whose turn it is to hold her whenever she’s awake. I think you would like her. Both of you.”

Rose snorted. Duh. “I’m sure you were the exact same way with your children.”

“Yes, I was. My wife and I were constantly playing tug-of-war with our children.”

“That sounds dangerous,” the Doctor noted. “I can only assume you didn’t mean literally.”

“Young man,” her future Doctor said with a laugh, “you will see what I mean once your wife finally gives birth to your son.”

When the Doctor’s eyes fell to her belly, the older Doctor smiled warmly at her. She blew him a kiss and he smirked. Her eyes narrowed and he looked away so he could chuckle. The Doctor looked over at him, but merely furrowed his brows and rubbed his cheek.

“So are you going to pick out these shirts or not, Rose? We’ve been shopping for a while now and I don’t much like the idea of you being on your feet for hours at a time.”

“So you better like the idea of me being off my feet?” she asked innocently. The older Doctor’s mouth and neck tensed like he was desperately trying to hold back laughter and the younger Doctor glanced around the shop with wide eyes. “Isn’t he such a sweet man, Jim? He’s been terribly concerned about my health since he learned of my pregnancy.”

“Before that, I’m sure,” he responded. A small smile curled his lips while he watched the younger Doctor blush and drop his gaze to the floor. “Well, I simply must hurry. I have to stop at the market on my way back.”

“Ah. Best run along, then. I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, my dear. I’ll have tea made.”

She smiled and watched “Jim” pick three button-down shirts at random. He didn’t even glance at the colors or the sizes, but she was the only one that noticed. The Doctor didn’t look up until she moved towards the shelves of shirts.

“How many do you think we should get?”

“Er… I don’t know. A few.”

“Three a few or six a few?”

“I don’t know. Just a few.”

Rose huffed. Fine. If he wasn’t going to be any help whatsoever, she’d decide for – But that was what he wanted. Of course.

“Here. Hold these for me.”

The Doctor held out his arms and she piled two white shirts on top. She gradually added five more shirts, holding each up to him to make sure it would make him look _good_ , and moved off to the ties when she was done. After glancing at the tie around his neck, she picked three ties she liked most and placed them on top of the shirts.

“Do we have everything?”

“For now. I can come back later if I remember something.”

Nodding, the Doctor started to follow her to the front counter. The older Doctor had somehow just now finished being waited on. He looked at the items the younger Doctor was holding and then looked at her.

“I’ve just remembered I have something to give you. Beatrice,” he spoke, giving the brunette behind the counter a wide smile, “would you mind billing these items to my account, as well?”

The younger Doctor’s jaw clenched – oh, his poor pride – and the older Doctor turned to her.

“Jim,” Rose said uncertainly. “What are you doing?”

“My wife made an excellent point last night and I had forgotten until I came up here. Knowing how often you help around the shop, she believes I really should start giving you a paycheck.”

“I couldn’t accept your money. I don’t really do all that much. I just sit there and chat with your customers when you’re busy with someone else.”

“Yes, you do and that’s help enough. We both felt you deserved something, my dear. Your husband’s clothing is a small percentage of what we feel I owe you.”

Rose frowned at him and the younger Doctor looked confused. Was there a reason he was trying to foist money onto her? Was Martha about to lose her job or something?

“We can finish this discussion later.”

“You’re quite right. This sort of discussion isn’t appropriate for a public setting. Good day, young man. I will see you later this afternoon, Rose.”

The Doctor, still looking confused, took his clothing from Beatrice and followed Rose from the shop. They ducked in between two buildings and Rose blocked passersby’s view of him as he shoved each article of clothing into his pockets.

“You might have a new job,” the Doctor commented, a pair of trousers disappearing into his jacket pocket. “I don’t like the idea of you being gone every day for hours at a time, Rose, because I worry about the pregnancy affecting you, but I will accept it if you wish to take the job.”

“I’ll let you know when I decide,” she replied carefully. “And you’ll be okay with my decision?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Well, then. Good.

***

“Rose! Wait up.”

Turning, Rose spotted Jack running down the block towards her. She’d forgotten he was supposed to be going with her to the shop. His presence meant she likely wouldn’t be having sex with her future Doctor today. Sad business.

“Sorry, Jack,” she called. “I forgot.”

“Eh, hormones messing with ya. It happens.” Jack waved a hand and finally fell into step beside her. “You were walking pretty fast. Are you cold or just eager to see the future Doctor again?”

“Maybe a little bit of both.”

“Is he a stud?”

“Oh, yeah, I think so.”

“Hmm, but would I agree?”

“I once saw you try to flirt with-”

“Let’s not talk about what I’ve done. Might not have happened yet for me, you know.”

“Good point, even though I’m sure you just said that ‘cause you’re afraid of how that sentence might’ve ended, you big flirt.”

“Probably,” he agreed, gave her a big grin, and didn’t say anything else until they were within sight of the Doctor’s shop. “Am I supposed to know who he is?”

“I don’t know. He knew who Mickey was or, rather, “Rickey.” Of all the names he could have chosen, it had to be that. “

“Yeah, I told him he’d regret it. Should’ve just stuck to Mickey since he knew who he’d be meeting up with.”

“Or, you know, Bob.”

“Too many people know Jack Harkness. Bobby, er...”

“Bobby who?”

Jack sighed. “Bobby Rose, male, aged 36 didn’t have any hits.”

“You took Rose as your last name?”

“Shut up.”

Rose slowly grinned. “...Rose?”

“Stop it. Shut up.”

“But why?”

“I was missing you, okay?”

“Aww. That is too cute, Jack.”

Jack grumbled and held open the door for her. The bell tinkled its welcome and the Doctor’s voice called out a greeting from beyond the curtain.

“Hello,” she called back.

“Rose?” the Doctor asked happily and showed himself a moment later. “I thought you’d be here much earlier than now. I was actually about to come look for – We-he-hell, Jack Harkness in the flesh.”

“Damn. He _is_ a stud.”

The Doctor gave him a look. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Too late.”

Rose snorted. “He wanted to meet you.”

“Yes, I knew he was supposed to visit. I pieced together the clues. Also, Jack, you should know Billy Shipton hasn’t arrived in town yet. He won’t for a while. He’ll arrive the same way Rose, Martha, and I came to be here.”

“Well, that’s something. I’ll have to pass it on to Mickey.”

“Rickey, I think you mean,” the Doctor teased. “Settle down on your stool, Rose. I’ll have your tea ready in a moment.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said thankfully. “I swear everything’s swollen today. My ankles, my feet, my fingers-”

“Your breasts.”

“Jack,” the Doctor said warningly. “I know I packed some sort of ointment for swelling. Have you not looked through your little tubs?”

“I didn’t even think to, no.” He gave her a look, mouth twisted to one side and brow cocked, and she grinned. “I’ll look when I get back.”

“See that you do. I know you’re miserable enough as it is. You don’t need to be adding any more discomfort on top of that.”

Jack looked between them and snickered. “Hormones, eh?”

“And what do you know of my wife’s hormones?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Jack replied, leaning casually on the counter, “but I do know a little about pregnancy. Wasn’t hard to guess. You’re not being as subtle as you think.”

“Right. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Maybe.” The Doctor kept staring at him and Jack grinned. “Think I’m gonna like this Doctor. I’ll see you later, Rose. Me and Mickey _do_ have to make more permanent plans since it seems we’re gonna be here longer than a few days.”

She nodded. “Okay. See ya later.”

“Yes, you will.” He quirked his brows suggestively and winked at the Doctor. “Ciao, Doc.”

When he was gone, the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Thankfully, he’s not as bad in our time. I swear he used to be such a teenager. He finally grows out of that flirtatiousness, you know.”

“I can’t wait. He drives you nuts.”

“Yes,” he agreed simply. “Are you hungry? I could whip something up for you if you are.”

He placed a full teacup in front of her.

“No. I think I can manage without anything.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just tell me.”

“Thanks. Um, about what you said earlier at the shop...”

“Mainly for my benefit. Martha won’t be losing her job, Rose, I promise. I could tell you were worried. I simply wanted a way to explain why you occasionally brought home money when we needed it.”

“We’re doing alright money-wise. Unless... Is there something coming up that we’ll need money for?”

“Billy.”

“What?”

“Don’t you remember? This is the day I wrote you about him, right?”

“Oh, right.”

“Yes. Good. He’ll be staying with us for a time and that means you’ll need extra money from time to time for groceries, toiletries, some clothing for him, and so on.”

Rose smiled. “Always looking out for us, aren’t you?”

“Myself? Not so much. You? Always. At some point after I’ve decided he should stay with us, you’ll need to broach the subject of me staying in your room at night.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Billy would get suspicious if I only slept once in a blue moon. Besides, he naturally assumed you and that me are married.” He gave her belly a pointed glance. “Obviously. And being a former officer of the law, he would naturally start asking questions if he saw we weren’t sharing a bed at night. Actually, he’ll end up picking up on lots of little things.”

“Right. Anything to worry about?”

“No. He only ever makes his comments to me, too, so don’t think he’ll start cornering you, Rose.”

She relaxed. “Alright.”

“You might want to finish your tea, love.” She gave him a curious look and he grinned. “We have a fun afternoon ahead of us.”

“We do?”

“Oh, definitely. You smelled of sex when you returned to the flat this evening and I’ve been assured there was a very good reason for it. No, reasons. Very, very good reasons.”

“But I won’t return until much, much later.”

He smirked. “I know.”

Her belly flipped. She could totally handle that.

“Alright. And what do I think about you shagging this me instead of your me for hours and hours on end?”

“Considering I had you up until about seven o’clock this morning, I’d say you’re too exhausted to care very much. You’ll likely sleep until you leave.”

“Ah. Good man.”

“Yes, you told me something similar... the first hour.”

He chuckled and she grinned.

“God bless your stamina. Who’s going to be watching the shop?”

“Wouldn’t you know it? I forgot to flip the sign.”

She laughed, chugged the rest of her tea, and stood.

“I need to pee first, but then I’m all yours.”

“Excellent.”

Rose cautiously opened the door to the flat and glanced inside. The Doctor was sitting at the kitchen table, his elbows on the tabletop and his head resting in his hand and was staring down at the gnarled workings of his detector. She frowned in sympathy and crept inside.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m always alright,” he replied automatically. He still hadn’t looked at her. “You’re back early.”

“I know.”

Rose gently pulled his hands away from his face and inspected the telltale marks from his recent electricity shocks.

“They’re healing.”

“Hmm.”

He finally looked away from his detector, briefly glanced at his hands, and then met her gaze.

“I’m alright, Rose.” She nodded and his nose twitched. He frowned for a second or two, dropped his gaze to her wedding band, and then looked away. “I, uh, put my suit in your closet to keep it out of the way. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Course not.” He nodded and quietly sighed. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Why don’t you go read for a little bit? It’ll take your mind off this.”

“Good idea. Thanks.”

She smiled and headed to the bathroom. When she was done, she found him sitting on the middle of the couch; his nose was almost buried in his book and the sight made her smile. Perhaps sensing she was there, he looked up and she chuckled. His glasses were slipping down his nose.

“You’re so adorable.”

Into a pocket went his glasses.

“I wasn’t trying to be. Did you, ehm, have fun at the shop?”

“Yeah. I decided to take the job.” His gaze dropped to her belly and she came closer so she could sit beside him. “You never know when we’ll need extra money, Doctor, and I won’t be doing anything that I don’t already do. Won’t even have to be there more often than I have been.”

“Oh,” he said in barely contained relief. “Really?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about you while I was showering.” He looked at her, shocked. “Like that, too, at one point, yeah, but I meant about something else.”

“Ah.” He loosened his tie. “About what?”

“I want to give you a massage. I think it might loosen you up a bit and I can tell just by looking at you that you had a bad day.”

“You can?”

Actually, yes, she could. She nodded.

“It won’t be anything naughty, but you will have to lose your shirts. Will that be alright?”

Better to ask, after all. This him might freak out if she just started stripping him with no explanation.

“If you think it’s necessary.”

“I do. Go ahead and take them off while I get comfortable.” He hesitantly obeyed, taking his time removing his button down and his undershirt. Meanwhile, she was shifting so her right leg dangled off the couch. “Do you mind if I put my legs around you? They’ll start cramping if I don’t.”

“No, that’s... I don’t mind.”

She smiled. “Good. Now come here. Sit between my legs and face the other way.”

“Um... alright.”

Looking wary, he settled down and stopped breathing when she straightened her left leg on the couch and tucked her right foot beneath his knee. A minute after she started rubbing his back (and God, he smelled so good), he arched into her hands and sighed.

“Is it helping?”

“I am less tense,” he said carefully. “That is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Have you eaten dinner?”

“You haven’t?”

“No. I was waiting ‘cause I didn’t want you to eat alone.”

“You didn’t?”

“Of course not, silly. Wouldn’t be much of a wife if I did.”

“Future wife,” he automatically corrected and then grimaced.

“Right. Your future wife, but this me’s still your wife so that’s why I said it.”

“Oh.”

She successfully held in a chuckle. Still fighting it, he was.

“We could go to the diner,” she suggested. “Martha’s working and I bet you haven’t visited her once, have you?”

“You want to go out for dinner?”

“Not like you haven’t taken me out for food before.”

“Yes, but...”

He turned to see her, a frown on his lips but a hopeful look in his eyes.

“But? You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve taken your Rose out to eat, right?”

“Yes.”

“So then it doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.”

“Oh.”

He sounded a bit disappointed. Resigned, actually, which was very good in her book. Maybe he wasn’t fighting it quite as much as she’d thought.

“I am going to dress up, though,” she remarked, subtly glancing around to see his face. “You are my husband, even if I’m not yet your wife, and I do wanna make a good impression _for you_ when we’re out in public.”

“You do? Er, never mind. Suppose you wouldn’t say that if you didn’t… ehm…”

She grinned. “You might consider bathing before we leave. You smell like hot metal and not the kind that turns me on.”

He startled and twisted to see her.

“What?”

“I was joking, Doctor. Jeez. Lighten up. We used to joke like this before we got together. What’s wrong with you?”

“With this you, I don’t know when you’re joking or when you’re being serious.” He pointed at her belly and his brow arched. “Our relationship obviously changes in my future and I can only assume our jokes and teasing have likely evolved, as well.”

“Huh,” she mused. “Yeah, I guess. Never even thought about that. Sorry I’m confusing you.”

“Shocking me, perhaps.”

Understatement of the century there. Every little joke or comment had him reacting. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad, but it felt like it. The Doctor turned away from her and Rose pursed her lips. She continued massaging his back, could hear a low, content groan escaping him every few seconds (though she didn’t call attention to _that_ , because he’d probably deny it, anyway), and flinched in surprise when the Doctor suddenly rolled off the couch.

“Doctor?”

His head popped up, eyes extraordinarily wide, and he leaned over her thigh. He stayed on his knees and his astonishment was evident as he focused on her belly.

“Did you…? He’s never…”

He scooted closer, covered her belly with his hands, and closed his eyes. Rose smiled as understanding rushed through her. Their minds had just connected. This is what her future Doctor had been warning her about. She covered her mouth and watched his lips quirk.

“You alright?”

“There’s a difference between being in another’s mind and actually establishing a bond between…” Eyes once more open, he removed and replaced his hands several times in a row from her stomach. “I can feel him up there no matter what I do. He… We… my God, Rose, he _recognized_ me.”

“You did warn me it was gonna happen,” she murmured, smiling and watching him poke her in the stomach. A chuckle escaped him after one such poke and she wondered what exactly was going on in his and the baby’s minds. “If you keep it up, I’m gonna pee.”

“What?” he asked, finger against her skin, and looked down. “Oh. Sorry.”

She snorted. “No, it’s alright. I was just warning you. Are you done with the massage? I can go longer if you want.”

“No, I’m feeling great now. Thanks.” He grinned and climbed to his feet. “Still hungry, though. I’m just gonna shower right quick. Be ready shortly.”

He disappeared and she smiled while standing. He was adorable.


	6. The Fight

The last thirty, forty some hours had been cute and amusing in equal measure.

Her past Doctor tried to act like he wouldn’t randomly stop in the middle of saying something just to stare at her belly with a crooked grin and Martha had been spending a lot of her free time with Mickey _anywhere_ the Doctor didn’t happen to be.

However, she knew it was time to get back to business. This was the day of the Doctor and Martha’s big fight and she could already hear them shouting at each other.

Brows arched in incredulity at some of the things she was hearing, Rose hurriedly dressed for the day. Since she still hadn’t heard the skillet connecting with the Doctor’s cheek, she sat on the bed to wait. No, Martha surely didn’t call the Doctor a covetous bastard. Oh, God! Martha most certainly wasn’t a cotton-headed bimbo just looking for a good shag.

She wished she could stop hearing them. Hoping the Doctor’s letter would distract her, she broke the seal and felt worry creep up her spine.

_My love,  
I am so sorry. You know I don’t mean it. I love you more than life itself. Please remember that, no matter what. Please? I love you so much. I really do.   
Love, the Doctor   
PS - I’d really rather you didn’t go shag the whole bloody world. Well, this me, yes, but I meant that me, too. _

She couldn’t even handle thinking about his letter. Rose made a mental note to come back to it later, tucked it into her jacket pocket, and sighed. Martha had just called the Doctor a stupid son-of-a-bitch and the Doctor, in turn, had called her a gossipy harlot. Of all things, he’d gone for such a dated term. Goodness. He was really showing his age, wasn’t he?

Ah. Yep. There it was. The Doctor cried out in pain, the skillet hit the floor, and Rose hurried from her bedroom. She saw a flash of Martha’s dark ponytail and then the front door slammed shut with an echoing bang. When she entered the kitchen, the Doctor was standing in the middle of the room and looking to the left, rage twisting his expression.

“Um, Doctor?”

“Yes?”

She stepped closer and toed the skillet away from him.

“Are you alright?”

“Perfectly.”

“Liar.”

He didn’t react. His poor cheek was swollen, red, and already bruising. Really, it had been a stupid question. Rose moved around him, noticing he didn’t so much as blink, and wrapped a towel around some ice. He hissed as she gently placed the bundle against his cheek, but he didn’t let her drop her hand. His hand stayed over hers for the longest moment and his eyes met hers.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but you two shouldn’t be fighting, Doctor. You will get us home, I promise, but for now, we have to stick together. We three are all we have right now.”

“Rose.”

“You’re doing such a good job, sweetie, and I know it’s sometimes hard to stay positive-”

He broke away from her hold.

“I would appreciate you directing your pep talk elsewhere. All you’re doing right now is irritating me.”

“I’m not trying-”

“And we three-” He scoffed. “Yeah, we’re _not_ all we have. Martha has her beloved Rickey-”

“Mickey.”

“And you have Jack, _Mickey_ , Jim, and whomever else you’ve been shagging.”

“I broke up with Mickey an eternity ago,” she said calmly, “and I’ve already told you Jack is my friend. He’s just my friend.”

“I don’t care.”

“And my hormones have been all over the place since I got pregnant. You know I’m shagging-”

“You could go shag the whole bloody world for all I care, Rose, because you’re nothing to me!” She couldn’t breathe, but still the Doctor ranted, “You claim to be my wife in the future and maybe that’s true, somehow miraculously, but right here and right now, you are nothing but my friend.”

“Doctor,” she whispered, choking back a sob.

“And as your friend, I don’t care whom you might or might not be shagging. I have no right to. I just ask that you be a little choosy since you _are…_ carrying... my child.” A look of horror swept over him. “Oh, God. Rose, I am so sorry. I just...”

Rose left the flat in much the same way Martha had, slamming the door behind her and not bothering to lock it. By the time she’d made it to the shop, tears were burning her eyes and totally blinding her view of the busy sidewalk. Arms suddenly wrapped around her shaking frame and the Doctor’s comforting scent enveloped her.

“I am so sorry,” her future Doctor murmured, gently rocking her back and forth. “You know I was an idiot, Rose. There is no excuse for what I said.”

“You said I’m nothing to you.”

His arms tightened around her.

“You know that’s not true. Even then, you were my everything.” He kissed her temple and she trembled. At least there was one Doctor in this time that loved her. “Please don’t think like that,” he breathed. “I did love you. Do love you. Have and will always love you. I just don’t know everything yet and I’m fighting terribly hard, but I’m losing the battle with myself.”

“I had to leave ‘cause I just wanted to throttle you. I was that angry.”

“You weren’t angry,” he disagreed softly. “You were unbelievably hurt by my thoughtless, spiteful words.”

“Yeah.”

“It isn’t an excuse, but you should know I’m hurting.” The Doctor glanced around the suddenly deserted streets and scooped her up into his arms so he could carry her inside. He didn’t speak until she was sitting on his lap on the sofa in the back of the shop, her back to his chest. “I’ve mentioned I’m beginning to think I’ve messed up the timelines, that we’ll never get out of here.”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Add together the evidence my nose sniffed out of your joining with another man with my feelings of failure and inadequacy, throw in Martha’s extollations about the way Jack treated you during your supposed double date and her barbed comments about how I’ve been treating you, and subtract all of my common sense and you get one Time Lord with a very messed up head. I’m not in my right mind, Rose.”

“…You really do know?”

“Yes, I do.”

“If you know when I’ve had sex, why are we doing it?”

“One, all of it has already happened. Two, you’ll go mad without it - your words, not mine. Three, the jealousy starts to kick my arse in gear. You’ll see what I mean soon enough.”

“How soon?”

He grinned “Just wait.”

“But aren’t I hurting you or something every time you smell that I’ve been with a man you think isn’t you?”

“That me assumed you’d been given permission to find a lover while your me is unavailable. In fact, after you returned to the flat last night and I smelled the scent of our... various joinings, I began to suspect you were sleeping with Jim,” he said, patting his chest, “and I wondered if my future self somehow set it up for you.”

“Oh, my gosh.”

“Yes, it was shocking, but it explained why you kept coming back to hang out at a junk shop, no matter that I’m a kind, old fellow. My jealousy will kick in so badly, I’ll soon punch one of our drug-addled twenty-something neighbors right in the face.”

“What?!”

“To be fair, he referred to you as the girl with the big...”

The Doctor held his hands out in front of her chest and she giggled. She was finally starting to feel better.

“Did you say anything?”

“Oh, yes. I told him if I ever again heard him disrespect _my wife_ in such a way, he would live to regret it. Kid just stared at me for a second and then said some more irritating shite. Rose, I nearly punched him again for being so stupid.”

Rose snickered. “Called me your wife, huh?”

“I did.” The Doctor rubbed his hands over her belly and kissed her temple. “Again, Rose, I am sorry. I was angry, hurt, jealous, and felt like a failure, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on either you or Martha.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“I’ll be arriving in a bit. Do you remember what I said about my checking up on you?”

“Yeah. You said you’ll lie and say you need a part, but you won’t know you actually did need it until you get back to the flat.”

“That’s right. I also said I missed you and had an irresistible urge to make sure you and our child were okay.”

“Yeah, you did. What about it?”

“I continued on by saying I was irrationally worried something would go wrong and you’d lose the baby.”

Rose turned to frown at him. “And?”

“After you left this morning, I had an actual panic attack, which I did deserve, I know. I kept imagining all sorts of worse case scenarios... You not paying attention to traffic because you’re crying or just too angry and getting hit by a car. My mean words stressing you out and making you miscarry. Mugging. Natural disaster. Alien invasion. The universe ending. It kept getting worse and worse. I was as worried about you as I was about the boy.”

“Oh, no...”

He was out there right now imagining all of that? She frowned sadly.

“What happened?”

“I passed out, let my respiratory bypass regulate my breathing, and then woke up. I walked out the door the moment I was on my feet and ran straight here.”

“To check up on me,” she said in realization, “and the baby.”

He’d told her everything before. She just hadn’t considered he’d be checking up on her to allay his fears and not because he didn’t trust his older self.

“Yes.”

“When will you be here?”

“In an hour or so, I’ll pass out from lack of oxygen and overwhelming panic. I’ll have a lovely knot on the back of my head courtesy of the skillet.”

“Oh, no.”

“Yes, I landed on it. Didn’t feel it at the time, but I sure as hell did when I woke up. I got a concussion. Felt I deserved that, too. I’ll sprint the entire way here and when I see you’re not in the front of the shop, I’ll nearly expire on the spot, but I’ll ask where you are and will then push my way back here just to make sure you are, in fact, alive and in no danger of miscarrying.”

“How do I react?”

“You react the way you want to react.”

“But I don’t know how I want to react.”

“Figure it out, love. You’re supposed to be living your life, not doing everything I tell you to. Generally, feels like we live our lives with _you_ telling _me_ what to do, not the other way around.” Rose smiled a little and he held her closer for a moment. “I’m simply here for guidance and to offer a safe place.”

“Plus a good shag every once in a while?”

“Especially that, yes.” He smiled. “How about we have breakfast? I know you didn’t eat before you left the flat.”

“Oh, yes please. I think the baby’s trying to eat my stomach in lieu of food.”

He chuckled. “Come. I’ll cook. You’ll be pleased to hear I’ve been taking cooking lessons, as well. Why, I could whip up a lovely breakfast for you in minutes.”

“Prove it,” she challenged and slid off his lap. “My Doctor’s still under the impression the cooker dries clothing.”

“That was so very long ago,” he mused, smiling down at her. “Your children laughed at me for ages after you told them that.”

“ _My_ children? They’re ours, Doctor, whether you think they’re misbehaving or not.”

He grinned widely. “I know. I simply like hearing you say that.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling fondly, and unfolded the table from the wall while the Doctor set to work cooking. True enough, it only took him a few minutes (and he didn’t burn anything!) to fix up bacon, eggs, toast, and tea for the two of them.

“I’m honestly impressed. It doesn’t taste like I’m about to get food poisoning.”

“Thank you,” he said exasperatedly. “I swear, woman, you have no faith in me.”

“You set your Christmas jumper on fire a few months ago, because you thought the broil setting would dry it faster.”

“Well, it did. It just dried it a little too much. Good thing we have that Beltane extinguisher.”

He grinned crookedly, looking pleased with himself. Rose snickered and the two of them settled into a comfortable silence. After they’d finished their meals, Rose laid down on the sofa and the Doctor handed her a book she’d started reading the other day. He started to leave the room and she sat up on her elbow.

“Where are you going?”

“Shop’s open, love, and I just regained consciousness. I’m going back to work. I have a certain piece of equipment I need to put out.”

“Oh. So you’ll be here soon, then.”

He nodded and pushed through the curtain. She tried to read, but she was too anxious. The bell at the front of the shop tinkled in warning, the sound muffled all the way back here, and she pushed herself into a seated position.

“Oh, hello. I just came to pick up… Where is she? Jim, did Rose not come here?”

He really did sound panicked.

“Yes, she did. She’s currently – Now wait a moment, young man. She might not want to see you.”

The younger Doctor appeared a second later and the older Doctor was following behind him. Dark, worried eyes checked her over from head to toe; the older Doctor watched him a long moment, glanced at her with a small smile, and disappeared back through the curtain.

“You’re okay,” the Doctor breathed and then blinked. “I meant, uh, _are_ you okay? I didn’t… this morning, I…”

“Sit down, honey.” Brows furrowed, the Doctor glanced at the curtain and then nodded seemingly to himself. He began to sit on the floor, but Rose shook her head, which caught his attention. “Here. Beside me.”

“Oh. You’re sure?”

“Yes. I know what’s wrong with you, okay?” She gently felt behind his head and frowned sympathetically when he hissed. “Already has a knot. Look, I know everything that’s going on in your head and I understand how you’re feeling, but you can’t do this again. You can’t lash out at me and you really can’t lash out at Martha. I need you to trust you’re doing everything you’re supposed to when you’re supposed to be doing it.”

“Okay.”

“Because you’re brilliant, yeah?”

“I used to think as much, yes.”

“You still should. And you have no reason to be jealous of Jack or Mickey. I don’t want either of them anymore. I haven’t for a very, very, very, so very long time.”

He frowned. “Exactly how long would that be?”

“Much longer than you’re probably thinking.” His frown deepened and she pinned him with a look. “One more thing.”

“Yes?” he asked warily.

“I want an apology.”

“Rose, I’m so -”

“Not to me, you big arse. I meant to Martha. She wasn’t doing anything wrong. She was just talking about Jack and probably trying to gauge how much you trust him and what do you do? You flip out on her and call her some of the most appalling things I’ve ever heard in my life. I know you were feeling angry among other things and your emotions were doing the talking, but you had no right to talk to her like that. No right, Doctor.”

“I know. You’re right.”

“You need to apologize to her and you better hope she believes it. She’s an indispensable asset on missions and a treasured friend to both of us. If you make her want to leave, I will never forgive you.”

“I knew all of that and I’d already started thinking of what I wanted to say to her, Rose, but again, you’re right.”

“Humiliate yourself if you have to, which you may very well have to do, ‘cause I heard what you said about her being _like her father_. Shame on you.”

“You heard that?”

“I was awake for the entire thing, yeah.” The Doctor paled and she continued, “and that comment about her only goal in life being to find a pair of long legs and a swinging-”

“Okay!” he interrupted hastily. “Okay. You’ve made your point, Rose. I was vicious, unnecessarily foul-mouthed, and I will beg on my knees for however long is needed to earn both yours and Martha’s forgiveness. Forgivenesses?”

He momentarily looked adorably befuddled and she smothered a chuckle, but he still heard. He perked up, looking hopeful now, and she sighed.

“I already forgave you. I understand the reasons you said what you did. Your letter… and Jim, too, actually… made me feel better. I just want you to swear on my life that you’ll never say that to me again.”

The Doctor’s gaze fell to her belly and stayed for several seconds. When he looked up, he swallowed and nodded.

“I swear on your life, Rose, I will never _ever_ say that to you again.”

“Good.” He relaxed against the back of the sofa and she eyed him. He looked so sexy sprawled out like that. “Why did you come here?”

“I was looking for another part,” he replied automatically, tensing just the slightest bit. “I was worried, however, when I didn’t see you. I’d thought you would have come here. You and your friend, Jim, seem to have grown incredibly close since you met so I was understandably… er… worried… when I didn’t… see you,” he finished rather lamely. She tried not to smile. “I should probably apologize to him for barging into his personal rooms. Where’s his wife, by the way?”

“Still on vacation. Their son and daughter-in-law live up north, remember?”

“Right. Of course. Well, I’m sure she’s grateful you’re here to keep her husband company.”

Oh, he was _so_ jealous. Did he think that was gonna get her to realize she was a terrible, terrible woman for supposedly ruining two marriages with one affair?

“Yes, I’m sure she is,” she replied simply. He looked irritated all of two seconds but then blanked his expression. “Want me to help you look around out there?”

“Yes.” No hesitation there. She knew him well so either he was considering grabbing her and running so he could lock her up away from ‘Jim’ or he was trying to get her lover to see she was taken. Both possibilities were hilarious. “You were so helpful last time, after all.”

“Right, of course.”

She led the way into the front of the shop and followed the older Doctor’s subtle head nod. She purposely picked up something she’d seen the first time they’d looked around for parts and held it up. The younger Doctor shook his head.

“Not what I’m looking for, Rose, but good effort. Oh, here.” Without even looking at the twisted hunk of metal, the Doctor snapped it up from a shelf, briefly gave it an uncertain look, and then smiled believably triumphant. “ _This_ is more like what I needed.”

“Well done. That was easy, yeah?”

“Surprisingly, yes. Let’s just get this ringed up, shall we?” He glanced at his older self and met her eyes once more. “You’ll stay here?”

“You’re working and so am I.”

“Oh, right. You have a real job now.”

“My chores around the flat are just as real. If I didn’t go to the grocery, for example, we’d starve.”

He shrugged. “Suppose we could always eat out.”

“Waste of money. Besides, I like to cook and it’s easier to stay in than to roam about looking for a good place to eat.”

“True enough.”

“No, Rose,” the older Doctor said, “put away your money. I’ve had that thing sitting around unwanted for years and was debating throwing it away when your husband plucked it up. I’m so relieved, I won’t accept your money.”

“Are you sure? It’s still an item in the shop. I don’t want you to think I’d take anything from you for free.”

“You may have whatever you wish, my dear. You deserve it. Now put away your money.”

The Doctor – both of them – looked at her. She smiled and tucked away her money pouch, the younger Doctor openly (and suspiciously) glowered at his older counterpart, and the older Doctor pretended not to notice as he bagged the metal thingy. He then handed the bag off with a rather smug smile, which clearly enraged his younger self. However, the younger Doctor somehow tamped down on his anger and accepted the bag with a tight smile of his own.

“Thank you, Jim. Take care of her, won’t you?” Were his teeth cracking from being clenched too hard? “And don’t let her stand on her feet for too long if you would. Oh, and if she gets hungry, avoid feeding her anything with –”

“He knows,” Rose interrupted. “But thank you, sweetie.”

“Well… good. Ehm, if she needs to lie down at any point, don’t let her rest on her back. I mean if she has an ache or… or something.”

The older Doctor bit the inside of his lip – she could clearly see him doing it – and Rose sighed to draw attention away from him. It wouldn’t do to get the younger Doctor back in a mood.

“Sweetie, I can take care of myself. Go put your machine together, okay?”

The younger Doctor looked at her and nodded as his gaze dropped to her belly once more. He then turned and strode from the shop without a backwards glance.

“I don’t envy me,” the Doctor commented. “Do you understand how hard it was for me to leave you just now? I’m walking down the street and trying not to think about what you and I might end up doing today. If I remember correctly, so far, I’ve imagined the two of us shagging on this counter and against that shelf, you spread out on the sofa in the back with my head between your legs, me in the chair in the corner with your mouth swallowing me down…”

“First of all, I wouldn’t say no to any of that. All of it sounds great. Second of all, poor you. It’s driving you crazy, isn’t it?”

“Ooh, I’d forgotten the table until now,” the Doctor said, looking lost in thought. “Face down, belly away from the edge, your legs spread wide. Yes, it is. I’m positively mad by this point.”

“And you’re out there imagining all of that right now?”

“With horror, yes. I’ve nearly turned back three times and I’ve only reached the next street over. By the time I make it back to the flat, I’ll have stopped myself twelve times. The last time, I wanted to come back and insist you either take off your wedding band since our ‘future’ marriage is such a joke or demand you stop sleeping with men who aren’t your husband.”

“Really?”

“I did warn you about my jealousy, did I not? It’s already started. Speaking of jealousy…” The Doctor turned her and leaned her against the counter. “Let’s spark a little more.”

“What?

“When I woke up this morning, I was informed you were wanting a good, hard shag. Well, both of you, to be honest, but my you meant this you.” He winked and she grinned. “However, my behavior made you forget quite how aroused you were when you awoke… until now.”

He was right. She had been thinking of it as soon as she woke up, but then she’d remembered what day it was and that had been pushed from her mind.

“Actually, now,” she corrected teasingly. “You won’t get mad again, will you?”

“I was still working when you returned and didn’t know you’d come back until I walked in on you taking a shower.” His smile got really big and he ran his tongue over his teeth. “I actually caught you touching yourself… and I didn’t immediately look away. Memorized everything, I did.”

“Ooh, really now? Intriguing.”

“Quite. Your full breasts, the swell of our child, your hand…” He shivered. “Still a good memory.”

“Even after all the time we’ve been together?”

“You never forget your first sight.”

“No, that’s true. I still remember Aaron.” She sighed, acting lovesick, and the Doctor rolled his eyes. “I’m joking. I don’t remember who he was.”

“That’s not any better. Just don’t talk about your exes when I’m about to shag you. Good plan?”

She shrugged. “Probably. So you weren’t mad? You never actually answered me.”

“Hmm. No, I wasn’t. I was too preoccupied with the sight in front of me that I didn’t bother paying much attention to my other senses until you spoke my name. Snapped me right out of my daze and it was too late by that point. The shower and your renewed arousal blocked everything else out. I still heavily suspected, but seeing you…”

“Ah. Bet you blushed for days.”

“Minutes,” he disagreed. “Now quit distracting me. I’m supposed to be shagging you into this counter and I’ve been looking forward to this all morning.”

“Why?”

“You’re carrying my first child in centuries upon centuries in your time and I barely got to shag you. I’m making up for it now.”

“Think the pregnancy isn’t just affecting me.”

“Well, of course not. It’s incredibly arousing knowing within your body is a being we both strove to create.” His hands rested upon her belly and his fingers stroked her. “This is _our son_.”

“Think you’re enjoying this a little too much.”

“Oh, hush, you.”

***

Oh, yeah, she knew the moment he entered. He wasn’t being particularly quiet what with bumbling into the room mid-question.

Whatever he’d been asking died on his lips and she started counting seconds in a distant part of her brain, a part that wasn’t focused entirely on what she was doing to herself. From her periphery, she saw the Doctor suck his bottom lip into his mouth, which she’d always loved seeing him do.

She moaned his name and he jumped a foot into the air. She repeated his name, more a question now than a moan, and he warily met her gaze.

“Doctor? Are you okay?”

“I, ehm, yes. I didn’t know you’d come back, Rose, until I came in. I thought you were, er... I shouldn’t have looked.”

She frowned. “Why?”

“You’re...”

“I’m Rose, even your me wouldn’t have cared if you looked, and you’ve done a hell of a lot more than just look at me in my timeline.” Rose leaned her head back and heard him drag in a breath. “If you have to pee, just do it. I’m not done yet.”

She heard him take a deep breath through the nose and swore she could also almost hear his hearts from here.

“Are you, uhm, right now...?”

“You can’t tell?” He remained quiet. “Yeah, I am. Bother you?”

“Er...”

“Blame it on the pregnancy. Hormones. They’re driving me crazy. My sex drive.” She pointed to the ceiling. “Is up there. Go ahead and pee.”

“But Rose, you’re...”

“And I’m not asking you to participate, am I? Definitely wouldn’t turn you down, Doctor, just so you know, but I know you. You’re not ready yet, much as you sometimes think you are. Now go before you pee yourself and, you know, don’t look if this bothers you that much.”

She could perfectly imagine him fidgeting and trying to decide what to do. Her current Doctor had been the same way that first time he’d walked in on her after they’d first gotten together. Of course, he’d joined her once he’d emptied his bladder, but she knew she wouldn’t have as much luck today. Sadly.

“Oh, sod this,” he muttered. A moment later, he sighed in relief.

“You know,” she commented, heart racing, “you really shouldn’t hold it that long. It’s not good for you.”

“Neither is an entire pot of coffee, I think. I’ve been in here off and on all afternoon.”

“Ahh,” she replied, the sound turning to a moan. “I understand that well enough. What are you doing in the kitchen?”

“How do you know I’m in the kitchen?”

“Didn’t see you anywhere else.”

“Oh. I’m, uh, working.”

“Any luck?”

It hadn’t escaped her notice he’d finished a bit ago, had already washed his hands, and was still in there.

“Not much, no. That piece I found today was exactly what I needed.”

“I know,” she replied and curiously looked at him. “Think you should know I’m getting close. Gonna stick around?”

“Rose.” He uncomfortably looked between her and the shower water. “You could slip...”

Yes, she knew. She’d been expecting him to stay, but it was fun watching him act like this. He wanted to watch, she knew he did, but he felt he shouldn’t (and yet he so wanted...). Poor man was torn.

“Wanna join me, then?” The Doctor, eyes wide, recoiled like she’d slapped him. “Oh, don’t do that. It was just a question. Had to ask in case you were feeling frisky today. Sheesh.”

“Do I, eh, do that much in your time?”

She grinned and closed her eyes. “Oh, yeah.”

“I assume I don’t simply bathe when I...?” She snorted. “Yeah, I thought not.”

“Not every shower’s naughty,” she said, hoping to distract him, and looked over at him. He was staring resolutely at her face and clenching his fists. “Despite what you might think, we’re not always having sex in my time.”

“Really?”

“You tell me no a lot. You’ve had to beat me off with a stick a few times.”

He chuckled unwillingly and covered his mouth with one hand when he didn’t stop.

“Is that even true?”

“Maybe not that last part... and I do tell you no sometimes, too.”

He was still grinning.

“Ah, well, that’s unexpected.”

“Mmm. If you don’t want to see me finish,” she said, gesturing at herself, “you might wanna step into the hall.”

“But that’s the part I’m most worried about.” He shifted awkwardly. “If you lose your balance or... I don’t want you to hurt yourself and the, uh, baby.”

It was a flimsy excuse. They both knew it, but Rose wasn’t about to call him on it.

“Such a sweetheart.” Rose shut her eyes and gasped. “And how are you gonna catch me if you’re standing all the way over there?”

“...I couldn’t.”

“Should probably come closer, then, huh?”

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, she knew she was siding further down the wall (okay, that was a little – fine, a lot – on purpose), and she distantly heard him stepping closer.

“Rose, you’re slipping.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Rose, please.”

Her breath was coming in sharp pants, her heart was thundering, and her body was tightening. The water shut off without warning, she arched onto her toes, and the shower curtain rattled. The next moment, the Doctor’s hands were on her upper arm and left hip and she cried out as brilliant pleasure flooded her body. She clung to the Doctor with her free hand until her pleasure ebbed.

Oh, that was so much fun. She was glad he’d gotten to be a part of it, no matter how small. When Rose opened her eyes, the Doctor was blushing and avoiding her eyes.

“You can let go of me now,” she told him. He ripped his hands away and she smothered a laugh. She really should be nicer to him. “Thank you for holding me up.”

“I didn’t want you to slip.” He nearly fell out of the shower in his haste to get away but checked himself before he could escape through the door. He instead handed her a towel and waited until she was ready to get out. Her feet firmly on the floor, he said, “I’ll be out there.”

And _then_ he disappeared. Rose quietly giggled and pulled on her clothing.

Success.

***

_My love,  
Do you know I took a shower of my own after you went to bed last night? I love having perfect memory recall._

_I also love you. Happy Anniversary! Today, in your time, it’s our anniversary. Three of them. Seven-hundred years ago, we were married on Jaqtu. Four-hundred eighty years ago, we were married on Arabith. Fifty-nine years ago, on a lark, we bonded on Heilas. Oh, and did we ever decide if that unity ceremony we did on Quito was a valid wedding of sorts? It might be four._

_Anyway. So again, Happy Anniversary, love. I wish we could celebrate properly, but alas… When you come back, one, I’m going to shag you for days. Be prepared. Two, we’ll have to figure out anniversaries and whatnot. I vote we pretend you were never gone, but that will be your decision ultimately._

Rose smiled softly. “Happy Anniversary, sweetie.”

_I heard that. Warning here – I’ll be besieging you with all sorts of questions when you finally finish reading this letter. It seems I’m always annoying you. Even this me. I think you secretly like it, though. It’s taken me over a millennium, but I think I finally have you figured out._

_Now onto less exciting news (or more if our anniversaries were less exciting than the following). I’ll be finishing my machine in the near future, which means we’ll all be glad you got that job working for Jim. We’ll have Billy staying with us and money would’ve been tight without your pay. Oh, I’ll also start bunking with you at night. I know you’re happy about that._

Right. She’d been told once already now and had naturally forgotten. She needed a notepad or something to write notes and reminders for herself.

_Still can’t shag me yet, but I hope my past self (It is my past self, right? Or maybe a future self?) is keeping you satisfied._

Oh, dear. How much had it been driving him insane?

_Either way, I’m glad you’re not going without. You get grumpy and miserable – especially now – when you don’t get a proper shag every one to three days._

_Later, I’m going to end up falling arse over elbows. Literally. Fortunately, you will not see the embarrassing scene, but I will have wounded myself and you patched me up when you saw it. After that, you and I will be going for a stroll. Please dress warmly. It will be cold. You “begged” i.e. gave me a pointed look when Martha happened to be discussing the park. Some little punk who lives in the building with us was also punched in the face. There was an incident, but I don’t particularly want to write about it. You’ll see what I mean later._

Rose giggled. That was today. She couldn’t wait. The Doctor was staring at her from over the top of his book but quickly looked back down when she smiled at him.

_I really want to know what I’m writing you, by the way. Also, if I recall correctly, our son has been more active today than he usually is and keeps trying to interrupt my reading (what little I am actually doing), because he wants attention. That’s how he’ll do it, Rose. To make up for not having you connected to his mind, he’ll be completely dependent upon mine while you’re pregnant and then will likely say “adios” the moment he crawls out of the womb. Ew. ~~I cannot believe I~~ I’m sorry I just wrote that. My skin’s crawling. Anyway, I can imagine you won’t be able to get further than an arm’s length away from him for months after the birth._

_Now, I’m almost positive I’ve timed this right. Look up._

The Doctor heaved a great sigh, closed his book, and pushed it away. She watched from her periphery as he leaned his chin on one palm and stared off into space.

“You alright?” she checked. “You look irritated.”

The corners of his lips curled and he briefly looked at her.

“I’m fine. Just… communicating.”

“Alright. Thought I’d check.”

_Did I time it right? I hope. Either way, I did tell you I was giving him the attention he was desperate for. Of course I wasn’t irritated by it. I loved it. I seriously thought I’d laugh for joy when I pushed my book away. Apparently, a sigh successfully smothered the sound._

_Time for proud boasting. I know you love it when I do that. Our son, Rose, is brilliant already. Much more so than his own father, who has had plenty of time to perfect his brilliance! He’s already intelligent enough to know his mother isn’t like his father, to know he can connect to me but not to you. It’s astonishing how much he knows._

_Being a Time Lord, I’ve changed a lot and will change some more so my mind… it’s more like a feeling of recognition. He will never need to know what I look like, because he could pick me out of a crowd using only our familial connection. Did that make sense? I hope it did. Well, now he knows me, even if he doesn’t know what I look like, but he has nothing of you at all so I’m showing him. I already have so many memories of you and our son’s currently (for you) avidly looking at each. There’s an overwhelming sense of happiness and peace in both of our minds right now._

_I’m giving you permission to connect yourself to me. You know what way I meant, you fiend! You’ll know when the moment’s right. It won’t be long. Go ahead and explain the gist of things if you want._

_Oh! You’re awake. Gotta go. I love you!  
Love, the Doctor_

_PS - Don’t be a hero! I’ll be fine. Swear it. Love you!_

Surprised at the abrupt ending to the letter, Rose put her letter away and looked up to ask the Doctor what he was showing their son now, but he was gone.

“Doctor?”

“...Er. I’m down here.” Rose leaned back, pulled the tablecloth up, and saw the Doctor sitting on his knees below the table. He gave her an awkward look and peeked at the miniscule distance between his face and her groin. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

She giggled. “Looks like you’re talking to our son, but it could become a lot less innocent in seconds if you’re willing.”

The Doctor jolted backwards, knocked his head against the underside of the table, and groaned. He must’ve hit the sore spot on his head.

“He wanted to know what you were like.”

“He knew you from your mind, but not me,” she remarked and saw mild surprise on his face. “You just told me.”

“Oh, right. I suppose I would have told you that.” The Doctor put his hand on her belly after a questioning glance directed her way and then cocked his head. “Is today your anniversary?”

“Our, yeah. Three of them, in fact. Maybe four.”

“Three anniversaries? How many do we have?”

“Um, not sure I can tell you. Might give something away.”

“Are there many?” She remained silent and he looked up her body to meet her gaze. “Very well. You said three anniversaries today. How long ago were we married?”

“I _really_ can’t tell you that.”

“Fine. Where were we married?”

“Jaqtu and Arabith.”

“That’s only two.”

She grinned. “You didn’t say anything about bonding.”

“We’ve married and bonded. Holy… Where were we bonded?”

“On Heilas.”

“Heilas?” he asked incredulously. “Tiny planet in the Jeeran system?”

“Yeah.”

“But… Rose, a bonding ceremony is more spiritual, it’s utterly sacred on Heilas, and it’s permanent. There is no bonding divorce. Anywhere.”

“I know.”

“Do you understand why exactly I’m so surprised we bonded on Heilas of all places?”

“You’re my past Doctor and commitment scares the hell out of you?”

“Ye-” He stopped, glared, and snapped, “No. On Heilas, in order for a couple to bond, there has to be irrefutable proof of an unbreakable, lifelong bond. Telepathically, emotionally, physically, intellectually. Most of the -allys. The more, the better.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there.”

“Physically I can understand. We’re obviously sexually compatible and we’ve always been very tactile with each other. I’m sure we have no trouble with the physical.”

“None.”

“Emotionally, yeah, okay. Became fast friends, you and me. We love each other, likely even more so in your time.”

“Uh huh.”

“Intellectually.” He made a face. “Sorry, but...”

She shrugged. “I’ll never be as smart as you and I’ve accepted that.”

“But you are intelligent in your own right.”

“Yeah, I know. Graduated uni forever ago.”

He blinked. “Well done, Rose. I’m proud of you.”

“Ta.”

“...but telepathically?”

Ah, the moment. ‘It won’t be long.’ He could have just written ‘while I’m inches away from your parts.’ Rose licked her lips.

“Can you feel me?”

“No.” He pursed his lips. “Suppose that’s one thing, then.”

Rose touched his wrist and opened her mind.

“How about now?”

He froze and then a strange look overcame him, a strangled breath just barely escaping his mouth as their gazes locked.

“How are you doing that? I can normally get into people’s minds with no problem, but you shouldn’t be able to get into mine or allow me into yours with a mere touch. I wasn’t even open to you!”

“I know you weren’t. Okay. Once upon a time-”

“Rose.”

She grinned widely. “I was trying to give you the fun version.”

“I don’t want fun. I want to the point. I want boring. I want a lecture hall.”

“You like lecture halls.”

“But you don’t.”

“I’ve gotten used to them,” she said, shrugging. “Boring version, though. Alright. Basically, it was a gift from a very close, close friend.” Rose thought fondly of the TARDIS, of how much her life had changed since she was nineteen and chuckled a little. “We didn’t even know about it until the very first night we slept together. One moment, you’re shagging me into a wall and believe me, you were doing an excellent job of it. The next moment, I’m slipping into your mind and scaring the hell out of both of us. You claimed you’d somehow forgotten about it. Until now, I didn’t understand what you meant. You never explained.”

The Doctor frowned. “You were somehow gifted a form of low-level telepathy, which shouldn’t possibly be something one can _give_ another, and you didn’t know it? _I_ didn’t know it?”

“Well, clearly you did, because I just told you. Like I said, you claimed you’d forgotten.” He was still frowning and Rose patted his hand. “It’s okay if you don’t understand, sweetie. One day, you’ll know everything.”

“But when?” he asked irritably. “I’m tired of not knowing. Why can’t you just tell me?”

“If I did, you honestly wouldn’t believe me.”

The Doctor groaned in frustration, briefly grinned at her belly, and then directed a grumpy frown on her once more.

“You’re annoying, Rose. Do you do it on purpose?”

“I’m just doing what you tell me to.”

“I knew there had to be someone more irritating behind all this.”

Rose snorted. “You just insulted yourself.”

“Yes, well, I turn into a gigantic sod in my future.”

“Actually, you don’t. You’re just too nosy and wanna know everything before you’re ready.”

“Who says I’m not?” he huffed. “I mean, really, Rose. This is ridiculous. You keep saying-”

“Don’t blame me,” Rose interrupted, scrunching the tablecloth against the edge of the table. “You’re the one who’s letting me tell you stuff when you know you’re ready to hear them. I have nothing to do with it.”

The Doctor looked comically grumpy by this point. She’d seen a lot of frowns from him, but never one that dramatic. She wanted to giggle. The Doctor suddenly sighed and shook his head.

“I give up. I’m an arse in the future and you’re mean for going along with it. That’s all I’m going to say.”

“Right. There a reason you’re still down there?”

“The baby likes having me near. It calms him, which I’m sure is a good thing. Can’t be fun having something twisting around inside of you all the time.” He glanced between her eyes and her belly twice. “Er, should I move?”

“Nope. You’re not bothering me.”

The Doctor nodded and after she leaned forward once more to sip her tepid tea, she felt his hand slide across her belly and settle somewhere close to her tummy button. She grinned crookedly. He couldn’t still deny he wasn’t at least a little excited about having a baby. After all, the man had been on his knees for who knew how long just so he could be close to his future child.

“Good morning,” Martha greeted. “Oh, we’re alone? Great.” Rose tried to tell her, but Martha, while grabbing some tea and leaning against the counter, continued, “I need your advice, Rose. Rickey’s implied he’s, well, _ready_ for, uh, more. From me. I feel the same way, but I don’t know the best... I don’t know what to do. I’m actually starting to like him and I do want to shag him stupid, but when we leave... You know?”

Rose looked from Martha to the tabletop and back. The Doctor hadn’t moved a muscle since Martha came in. Should she tell Martha he was down there spending time with the baby or would knowing the Doctor had overheard what she’d said embarrass Martha? Rose leaned back in her chair and casually placed her hand over his. He tensed when she entered his mind and silently told him to stay quiet, but he didn’t react otherwise, which she was grateful for. He quietly scooted closer and Rose vaguely wondered if Martha could even see his feet before.

“Okay,” Rose finally said. “I just thought about it and I think you should do whatever makes you happiest, Martha. Chances are it’s exactly what’s supposed to happen.”

Rose pretended to “fix” the tablecloth, moving it away so it was longer nearest the counter just in case Martha happened to glance down. The Doctor arched a brow at her and she smiled.

Martha furrowed her brows. “Do you know something and you’re just not saying?”

“Oh, yeah,” she replied, grinning. “A lot of somethings.”

“I don’t... Do I need birth control of some sort?”

Rose snorted and felt the Doctor bunch up her shirt in his hand. He was probably mortified by this point.

“I’d suggest it.”

“Oh. So we do...?”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah,” Martha said with a grin. “I really do.”

She could feel the heat of the Doctor’s blush as he pressed his face against her belly and covered his ears with both hands. She had to bite her lip a moment before she could speak without snickering at him.

“If you ask Jack, he’ll know what to do.”

“Jack, who is Bob.”

“Yep. Alias, remember?”

“Right. Okay. Thank you so much, Rose.”

“You’re welcome. Have any fun plans today?”

“Rickey’s taking me for a walk in the park.” Rose surreptitiously yanked the Doctor’s hair and he looked up. “After that, I think we’re gonna grab something to eat. Nothing like you’re thinking.”

“Just a walk? That sounds fun.”

The Doctor nodded and she rubbed his head, smoothing his ruffled hair.

“Yeah. Um, when you see the Doctor, will you tell him he needs to fix the water in the bath? It wouldn’t get warmer than room temp this morning.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Martha grinned. “Great. Well, I’m off. Oh. Um...” She looked towards the front room and frowned. “I didn’t think. You’re all alone. Did you, uh, want to come?”

“No, no, no. I made it a rule never to be a third wheel. You go have fun. I’m positive the Doctor will show himself sooner or later.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Get out of here,” Rose laughed. “Goodness, Martha.”

Martha chuckled, strode from the room, and grabbed her purse before closing the front door behind her with a quiet snick. The Doctor arched both brows.

“She still doesn’t know Rickey is actually Mickey?”

“Don’t think so, no.”

“And you’re not bothered she’s planning to shag your ex?”

“Why would I be?” Rose grinned. “Once you go Time Lord, you _never_ go back. Wouldn’t even be worth my time.”

“Is that true?”

“Yeah.”

“Then who have you been shagging?”

“Perhaps it’s you,” she slyly suggested. “A past or future version...”

“That would make sense, I suppose, but how did you find another version of myself in this time and place?”

Rose smiled. “Who says I found you? Perhaps you found me.”

“Suppose that’s possible.”

“Mmm. You’ve a choice, Doctor.”

“...okay?”

“We can either break in this table or get out of the flat for a while. We know what I’d pick, but which sounds better to you?”

“Break in...?” A look of understanding passed over him and he scooted out from under the table in record time. “Ah. Let’s get out of here for a while. You probably need a little sun.”

She snorted. “I knew you’d pick the boring one. I’m just gonna go put on some warmer clothes. It’s cold out there.”

The Doctor glanced to the small window over the sink as she left the room. She took her time choosing an outfit, because she knew the Doctor would be falling sometime soon and she wasn’t supposed to see it. Much as she wanted to. He didn’t often fall literally arse over elbows.

“Argh!” A loud crash immediately followed the Doctor’s yell. “...stupid... in her room... doesn’t need two pairs... Martha... rubbish bin...”

Rose hurriedly changed into the thick trousers and jumper she’d chosen, grabbed the medical kit and her coat, and headed out of her room. The Doctor was grumpily lacing his shoes and it occurred to her that he’d not been wearing them before. How cute. She loved seeing him walking about in just socks.

“Where did you hurt yourself?”

“I didn’t...” He saw the medical kit and groaned. “I told you.”

“Yup.”

“I thought I’d gotten away with it.”

“I didn’t see it and you didn’t tell me what happened, but I assume you tripped over Martha’s shoes.”

“I’ve told her not to leave them laying around,” he groused. “I specifically said, “Put them in your room, Martha. Rose could trip and hurt the baby.” Does she listen to me, though? No. Luckily, it was me and not you that encountered the edge of the sofa. I really have to fix that.”

His gaze moved to the bottom left corner of the sofa and Rose saw a sharp spring sticking out of the fabric. She winced and bent down to pick up the books, metal bits, and teacup that had fallen when he presumably fell over the coffee table and knocked it on its side. The Doctor glowered at the mess and absently rubbed his side.

“Alright,” she said when she was done. “Let me see it.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Shirts up, Doctor.” He obeyed testily and Rose sighed. She sat next to him and gave him a dirty look. “Not that bad? It ripped straight through your shirts and cut you.”

“It’s not that bad,” he repeated. “Ow!”

She snorted and pulled her fingers away from the reddened skin surrounding the jagged cut.

“Sure it’s not.”

Pouting, the Doctor held still while she cleaned and bandaged his wound. Afterwards, she pressed a soft kiss to the top of the bandage and the Doctor glanced down at her.

“What was that for?”

“I had to kiss it better, silly.” Rose straightened and pushed herself up. “Alright. If you’re still in the mood to go out, let’s do it now while I don’t have to pee. You can change your shirts when we get back.”

The Doctor smothered a smile. “You do that often, I take it.”

“All the bloody time and it’s your fault. Same man,” she said before he could disagree. “Just different timeline.”

“Hmm. Suppose so.” She didn’t miss the smile he was still trying not to let show. The Doctor grabbed her coat and held it out. “Have I told you our elderly neighbor, Mrs. Harrison, invited us to tea?”

“You’ve told me about her. She’s probably just wanting to dig for information. Bet she’s got a whole network of gossips in the building.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised. I don’t plan to take her up on her offer, but you’re more than welcome to.”

“Nope. Much rather eat with you. I don’t even know Mrs. Harrison.”

“Marginally better than Mrs. Harrison, me,” he mused. “Yes, I’ll take it.”

Rose snorted. “Oh, please.”

The Doctor grinned and held the door for her. Rose waited for him to lock the door and then followed him all the way outside; he grabbed her hand and wandered in one direction. As they were walking passed a small shop a few blocks away, incidentally just a door down from the future Doctor’s shop, Rose spotted a tie she just had to get for her current Doctor. He’d been going on about wanting a tie in a color similar to the blue of the TARDIS a few weeks before she came here - it supposedly matched a shirt he had absolutely no ties for - and now there was the tie right there. She was rightfully suspicious but was certain this wasn’t another one of the Doctor’s machinations. Just to be sure, though, Rose stopped and put a hand on the Doctor’s chest.

“Ooh. So strong,” she murmured, rubbing his pec. “Firm. ‘S lovely... Er. Oh, right. Sorry. I’m just gonna run in here for a second. Stay out here. I’m getting my current you a gift and I don’t want you to see it.”

“A gift? Alright. I won’t look.”

“Thank you.” Rose kissed his cheek and hurried inside. “Hello?”

A perky brunette showed herself with a grin.

“Hi! How can I help you?”

“That blue tie on display.” She pointed. “I need that specific tie in that specific color. Please tell me it’s for sale.”

“Course it is!” The woman peeked at her belly, grinned, and then glanced out the window. “Your husband will enjoy it, I’m sure.”

Rose laughed. “He better. All the ties that man owns and this is one color he supposedly doesn’t have. I think he’s hiding one somewhere, but I haven’t gotten him to admit it yet.”

“My dad’s the same way,” the woman said while wrapping the tie in tissue paper. “Always messin’ with my mum for a laugh.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rose glanced out the window. The Doctor was rocking on his heels and looking towards his future shop. “You know Jim down the way?”

“Nah. He keeps odd hours. Don’t really see him much. Closed most of the time and usually only open for a few hours every other day or so. Sometimes every day. It just depends on his mood, I guess.” She slipped the wrapped tie into a small paper bag and exchanged the bag for the money Rose handed over. “Then again, a man that can afford to take care of a family that big probably doesn’t need to stay open much. Personally, I think that shop’s more just a hobby than a way of life for him.”

“Oh, I’ll bet. How big’s his family, then?”

“Swear I always see a new face every time I go out back. He and his family tend to spend a lot of time outside, which is just silly considering how cold it is this time of year.”

“Well, he did say he comes from up north. Maybe he’s used to colder temperatures.”

The shopkeeper breathed, “oh,” like the whole world suddenly made sense. “I never even thought of that.”

Right. Probably not the Doctor’s doing, after all.

“Well, thank you,” Rose said, holding up her bag and pocketing her change. “I really do appreciate it.”

“Not at all. Come again!”

Rose left with a smile and tucked the bag into her coat while the Doctor wrapped an arm around her back to keep her warm.

“Fancy stopping in on Jim?” he asked the moment they began walking. “Quick hello. Don’t have to stick around. I’m sure he’s busy enough without us in the way.”

Rose quickly glanced ahead and saw lights on in the shop.

“Ooh, yes.”

The Doctor smiled and held the shop’s door open so she could slip inside. Her future Doctor immediately perked up, a fork slipping from his fingers and clattering to the surface of the counter, when he saw her.

“Rose!” he greeted happily. “I’m pleased to see you. Ah, and you’ve brought your husband again. Hello, there, young man.”

Her younger Doctor silently waved.

“Looks like you’re working hard,” Rose noted and then sent him a silent, sarcastic, “like usual,” through their mental connection. She earned a snort for that. “We were just out for a walk and my husband suggested we say hi.”

“She seems terribly fond of you,” the Doctor remarked dismissively, eyes moving about the store. “I thought the offer might make her happy. You don’t often have business, do you?”

“Doctor,” Rose said, shocked. “Rude.”

“Jim” laughed and came around the counter.

“Most who enter the store are looking for something they can’t or won’t find elsewhere, young man.”

The younger Doctor clenched his teeth together but nodded agreeably. Rose sighed. Would there ever come a day when he wouldn’t goad himself for fun?

“Anyway, Jim, we’ll be off. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“Of course, my dear. Take care.”

Rose smiled and was quite glad the younger Doctor didn’t see the kiss his older self blew to her.

“Bit nippy, innit?”

“A touch,” the Doctor drawled. He still sounded annoyed. “I’m in the mood to go out for dinner.”

Rose frowned. “Are you hungry?”

“No, but I don’t want to stay in tonight.” Still looking sour, he glanced down at her and arched a brow. “Do you?”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. I love when you take me out.”

“Oh. Well, good.”

Rose smiled at him and they continued on with their walk. After about an hour, they made their way back to the flat and Rose headed upstairs while the Doctor went to check their mailbox (to keep up appearances, of course, since none of them were expecting to get mail at all). Rose, remembering the twenty-something man should be coming around today, paused on the stairs and waited. She wanted to see this scene.

And there he was. At least, she thought so. Dennis Dunkirk, the happy hippy stoner who lived three doors down, approached the Doctor.

“Hey, man,” he greeted, grinning. “Havin’ a good day?”

“Marginally,” the Doctor replied, now in a better mood than earlier. “Dennis, was it?”

“Yeah, man.”

“Good. Drugs are bad for you. You shouldn’t do them.”

“Aw, I don’t do no drugs, man.” Rose snorted as Dennis closed his box. “So where’s the girl with the big...?”

He held his hands up in front of his chest, palming the air, and then lowered them to mimic a large belly. Fury, visible from even her spot on the top of the stairs, rolled over the Doctor’s face.

“What?”

“The blonde, man. She’s always nice and smells so good all the time and she’s with child. But whose is it, ya know? Can’t be yours, way you act ‘round her. She single? Wouldn’t mind havin’ a go at her sometime.”

Dennis laughed and wiggled his brows; Rose bit her lip.

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” The Doctor’s arm reared back and he sent his fist crashing into Dennis’s face. Dennis frantically clutched his bleeding nose while the Doctor shook his hand. “If I ever again hear you disrespect my wife in such a way, you will live to regret it. Do you understand me?”

“Your wife?” Dennis let go of his nose, disregarding the blood still dripping onto his shirt front, and stared at the Doctor for a second. “Oh. My bad. We cool, man?”

The Doctor growled, tightened his fist again, and then simply forced himself to walk away from Dennis. The kid watched him, shrugged after a moment, and headed towards the door. Rose made a face and wondered if he’d really forgotten about the blood on his shirt or… When the Doctor saw her, he froze a few stairs down from her and looked worried.

“Did you, uh, happen to see that?”

“Yep.” She grinned. “How’s the hand doing?”

“Um.” The Doctor briefly glanced at it. “Rose, I can explain. I wasn’t being rude this time. He deserved it.”

“Oh, I heard everything.” Her grin and his eyes widened. “You called me your wife.”

“No, I didn’t.”

The Doctor shifted guiltily, hurried up the few steps separating them, and tried to get by her. She, however, lightly touched his arm and he stopped, his eyes immediately meeting hers.

“I liked hearing you say it, sweetie. I’m sorry about your hand.”

“It does hurt...”

Frowning a bit pitifully, the Doctor held up his ‘injured’ hand. There was no way it hurt quite as badly as he was acting, because she’d seen him knock a bear of a man unconscious before with just one punch without getting hurt. The man was an exceptionally talented boxer, after all, and apparently had been for several bodies, but she played along.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Well, I _did_ hurt myself again.”

She miraculously didn’t let her smile show and merely placed a lingering kiss to his knuckles instead.

“Better?”

“Yes,” the Doctor replied, nodding slowly. “Thank you for the assistance.”

“You’re welcome. Did you hurt your lips, too, when you told that rude, young man off?”

He swallowed. “Er, no, I don’t think so.”

“Do you want me to check?”

“You don’t have to.”

He wasn’t telling her no. That was progress.

“I think I will,” she said casually, “just to make sure. Could you stand on that step?”

The Doctor, without one word of complaint, took a step down from the landing and Rose stood in front of him so she could inspect his lips. Her libido mewled for attention, but she batted it away for now.

“What’s the verdict, Doctor? Am I gonna make it?”

Rose snorted. “You’ve never called me Doctor before. It was a bit weird.”

The Doctor smirked. “Yes, I’m sure it was. What’s the verdict?”

“Oh, goodness, I think you have injured yourself. I can see something right there.” She put the pad of her index finger on the middle of his bottom lip. “Looks pretty bad, too.”

“Oh, no...”

“I know. Suppose I should kiss it better, too.”

“Er, that is the done thing.”

He again didn’t tell her no. Rose approached him carefully, moving slowly enough that he could back away if he wanted to, but he didn’t move. Surprised by that, she pressed her lips to his and felt him respond after a moment. Grinning and feeling triumphant, she licked the seam of his lips and his breath hitched, his lips parting to give her access. He then hesitantly touched his tongue to hers and her libido made another cry for attention. This one was harder to ignore. He’d actually taken the next step without her urging him to.

From there, the kiss turned into a bit of a snog. The Doctor again stepped onto the landing and Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He let out a deep, grumbly sound and then the both of them jolted apart at the sound of a throat clearing. Taken aback, the Doctor stepped back from her and lost his balance, teetering on the edge of the step and flailing his arms to catch his balance. She tried to grab his arm to pull him away from the edge, but after just a split second, he pushed her further away from him and careened backwards down the stairs. Rose cried out, her arms raised, and watched in horror until he caught himself halfway down and released a drawn-out groan.

“Doctor?” Rose hurried down the stairs and heard footsteps following her. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

The Doctor hauled himself up and glared at the person behind her.

“Get lost!”

Shocked, Rose turned to see Mrs. Harrison, of all people, gaping at the Doctor. Her hand to her chest, the older woman rushed back up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Immediately forgetting her, Rose patted the Doctor down from head to toe.

“Does anything hurt? Are you okay? Can you breathe? Have you punctured anything?”

“I’m fine, Rose. Rose, you can stop. Rose!” The Doctor grabbed her wrists and she met his gaze, her eyes pricking. “I’m fine and you’re not to blame for what just happened. That old, gossipy bint is.”

She began to argue but had a flashback of her husband’s postscript that morning. _PS - Don’t be a hero! I’ll be fine. Swear it. Love you!_ Oh, that sod. He couldn’t have warned her about this, too? Sighing quietly, Rose nodded and the Doctor relaxed his grip.

“I’m sorry.”

“Rose, it wasn’t your fault and I’m not hurt.”

“I know. I’m still sorry, though, ‘cause ya could’ve been.”

“But I wasn’t.” The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. “I vote we have an early lunch and then take a nap. _Somebody_ is starting to wind down for now and I’m sure you’ll want to take advantage of that.”

“I thought the acrobatic stunts had slowed.” The Doctor chuckled and unlocked the door to their flat. “If I sleep on the couch, will you stay with me? I don’t like sleeping alone.”

“Wouldn’t your bed be more comfortable?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be willing to sit back there while I slept.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been in your room while you slept, Rose. Remember the night after you met your father?”

Rose remembered back an eternity ago to the specific night he mentioned. He’d sat beside her on the bed all night and mentally redirected her dreams every time they started slipping back towards nightmares.

“Yeah, I do. Thanks for that again, by the way.”

The Doctor arched a brow. “You knew?”

“Yep. Only one person would make me dream about dancing bananas and I don’t mean myself.”

Chuckling, the Doctor took over the task of warming leftovers while she moseyed about grabbing silverware, napkins, and glasses of cold tea. After she sat down to wait, she caught the Doctor smiling at her belly and wondered what the baby was doing to give him such a soft, amused smile. He glanced up and realized she’d been watching.

“Oh. Er, you might not believe it, I suppose, but he’s dreaming.”

Rose straightened in surprise. “He can dream?”

“Well, of course he can dream.”

“What about?”

“Right now? His mother.”

“He’s reliving a memory of yours?”

“Um, well, it’s not one specific memory. Just snippets of several. He’s happy and warm. You know, I can see the lure of natural birth. The looms - they weren’t nearly as comfortable. He’s wrapped in a warm, cuddly blanket of happiness right now. I’m actually a bit jealous.”

Rose snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No. Jealous, I said. Seriously, in there -” The Doctor pointed at her belly. “It’s warm and roomy-ish, he has the constant tap of your heart all around him, and both of our voices keep filtering through to him. He’s content for now.”

“Ah ha! You’re the key to getting him to settle down. I should have known.”

“Rose.”

Despite his exasperated tone, he was still smiling a little when he turned his back to her in order to finish up.


	7. The Alien Machine

A week and a half later, Rose stumbled upon a troubling scene. She was heading towards the kitchen when she heard the Doctor let out a sad, weary sigh.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

Rose paused around the corner and heard the Doctor let out another heartfelt sigh.

“Are you happy here, Martha?”

“You’re not leaving me,” Martha immediately replied. “I don’t care how happy you are with Rose. I’m not staying here in the ‘60s when you leave. ‘Sides, she has a different you to go back to. She can’t stay with you.”

“No, I wouldn’t do that. I just... Are you happy?”

“I’d be happier with my mobile.”

“Martha, please. If we never get out of here, could you be happy?”

A pregnant pause followed the Doctor’s statement. Rose wanted to go in there and comfort him, but she had a feeling he’d been bottling his fears up for too long and couldn’t speak of them to her. As much as she wished he would, she knew he wouldn’t. Not yet. He’d have told his Rose, yeah, but she suspected their future relationship and the baby were the reasons he hadn’t said anything to her. Really, she didn’t mind him telling Martha instead, because he just needed to get them out.

“Doctor, why are you asking me this?”

“No particular reason,” the Doctor said in a calm tone. “Worst case scenario, though.”

“...Right. Well, if for some reason we don’t get out of here, I’ll never let you forget it.”

“I figured as much.”

“But I won’t be miserable. Might make you forge a few documents so I can go back into the health field, though.”

“Um, right.”

“And I’ll miss my family, you know. A lot.”

“I’m sure your family’s still around.”

“But can I approach them? And would it be weird?”

“I’m not sure, Martha.” The Doctor paused a moment and then asked, “what about Rose?”

“Have you asked her?”

“No.”

“And why’s that? You know what you two have in the future. Why haven’t you said anything to her about this? I bet she’d be able to allay some of your fears. Probably better than me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I won’t quit looking for a way out of here.”

“By which you mean you don’t want to admit defeat, because she might think badly of you? That’s just stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” the Doctor snapped. “I don’t want to stress her out. I worry about her pregnancy, Martha. It should be harder for her and I’m glad it’s easy for now, but if I add any stress to her life...”

“And you think being around a version of her husband that squirms at the idea of shagging her, much less kissing her, isn’t stressful? Dream on, Doctor.”

“I don’t squirm. I just haven’t gotten to that point in my... friendship... with our Rose and it’s uncomfortable.”

“But you could if you’d just make a move, you coward,” Martha teased. “How long has she been waiting? Be honest now. You know she wants you as badly as you want her.”

“Can you stop talking about this?”

“Have you ever even kissed her? Oh, my God! You have! You old dog.”

“Martha,” the Doctor said, sounding embarrassed. “I’m not a dog.”

“Well, what’s stopping you from going for more? I know Rose definitely wouldn’t mind.”

“Has she said something?”

Rose silently giggled and Martha smothered a laugh.

“Do you think she really has to?”

“So she hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh, no, she has. I was just saying she doesn’t really need to for it to be obvious.”

“...What did she say?”

“Enough,” Martha teased. “I bet you anything that if you go in and pin her to the bed right now, she’d be happy. Super happy. Ecstatic even.”

“Really? Has she said that?”

“You could broach the subject with her, you know.” Martha let out a frustrated sigh after a moment. “But you won’t, will you?”

“Not right now,” the Doctor said stiffly.

“You’re such a coward.”

“I am not.”

“Why? Why won’t you make a move? You know she’s gonna end up being your wife and she’s gonna have your baby.”

“My son,” he corrected.

“Aww,” Martha said, momentarily putting aside her nagging. “How cute. A little boy. But back to what I was saying. You’re clearly getting attached already and you haven’t even slept with her yet. What’s holding you back?”

“I just can’t. Let it go, Martha. Now.”

“Fine. Far be it for me to give you both a little help. I mean, I’m sure she’s happy shagging some other guy when her husband’s living under the same roof with her and won’t even touch her,” Martha spat and Rose quietly gasped. “You’re such a coward that she has to-”

“How did you know she’s sleeping with someone else? Has she told you?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? Hickeys on the neck, a well-shagged look after she’s been gone for hours and I say good for her. If her own husband won’t touch her, someone else deserves to.”

“I’m not her husband.”

“Oh, don’t even give me that bullshit, Doctor. She is your wife. You marry her in the future and you’re already in love with her. She doesn’t deserve to be stuck with a man who can’t even tell her what she means to him. You’re – Know what? I’m leaving. Tell Rose I’ll see her later.”

A chair screeched across the floor and Martha walked out of the kitchen with a grumpy frown on her face. She faltered when she caught sight of Rose, but then gave her a sympathetic smile and continued on to the door, snagging her purse as she went. Rose counted to ten and then headed into the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, Rose,” the Doctor greeted cheerfully if a bit forced. “Martha just left, but she said she’d see you later. Do you two have plans?”

“Yeah. We’re having lunch with the guys.”

“The guys,” the Doctor repeated flatly. “As in Mickey and Jack?”

“Yep.”

“Why Jack?”

“Jim’s supposed to be joining us, too, Doctor. It’s not a date or anything.”

“Jim’s coming, too?” The Doctor sucked in a quiet breath and forced a smile. “Well, that’ll be fun. You, Jim, and Jack having lunch with the couple.”

“Martha and Mickey, yeah, our friends. You’re welcome to come, too, you know.”

“Might be a little crowded if I join, Rose.”

“Why? Do you think I’m shagging both of them? I have to tell you, honey, I don’t have that kind of stamina.”

“Are you – No, I shouldn’t ask, I’m sure.” The Doctor paused, as if waiting for her to tell him what he wanted to hear, but Rose remained silent. “Right. Well, if you’re not being intimate with your husband, I suppose you have to be with someone. Your hormones must be crazy. Am I right?”

“They are intense, yes.”

He stared at her for a long moment and then his brows quirked down. Rose continued serenely smiling at him.

“So... Jack?”

Rose decided to play ignorant. Her Doctor still didn’t know who she’d been shagging so she knew she couldn’t tell this him. She was afraid of making any little change.

“What about him?”

The Doctor grimaced. “Nothing. It’s not Jim.”

“What’s not Jim?”

“Nothing, nothing. Er, Mickey?”

Rose sighed. “What about him, Doctor? You’re not saying anything but people’s names.”

“I apologize if this is too much, but how can you do it, Rose?”

Rose’s brows arched. “What?”

“How can you be intimate with someone you’re not married to?”

“Oh. Well, who says I’m not?”

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. “I’d thought the same, but I don’t remember having relations with you in a past life so it would have to be a future me, but this time period’s already a little crowded and I just don’t see me dropping another me in the city.”

Rose shrugged. “Perhaps you remembered how much I needed you.”

“I’m right here.”

“You know how I meant, honey,” she remarked quietly. “Now enough of this. It’s only gonna drive you mad if you keep thinking about it.”

“Already there,” he muttered.

“You never did give me a real answer. Did you want to join us for lunch?”

“I’m tempted, Rose, but I think I might take advantage of the empty flat to work on my machine some more. I had an idea last night that I think might work.”

“Oh, great,” Rose enthused. “Should I go to the shop after lunch? I could work a little and give you more alone time.”

“Staying with Jim to give me some alone time.” The Doctor looked a tad sour, but “how sweet of you, Rose,” came out sounding grateful. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would appreciate having some time to work.”

“Great. I’ll tell Martha to stay away for a while, too. What time should I come back?”

“Around dinnertime.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Aren’t you going to have any tea? I made some just for you. I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Oh, sweetie, I do. I really do, but I’m actually going to get out of here a little early. I have to buy a few things for the flat.”

Plus the nightgown the Doctor had mentioned in that day’s letter. She’d ask her future Doctor to point her in the right direction.

“What sort of things? If it’s too much, I could come with you so you needn’t carry everything.”

“We only need a few things. Soap, tea. That sort of thing.”

“Oh. Small stuff. Light.”

“Exactly.”

“Right.”

Rose smiled, walked over to the Doctor, and leaned down to press a lingering kiss above one eyebrow.

“Be good while I’m gone,” she mock-scolded. “And don’t blow the place up.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

“So why isn’t your husband here?” Jack asked. “Isn’t he afraid I’ll have my way with you when he’s not looking?”

“Jack,” the Doctor snapped warningly. “There’s a time and a place.”

Martha seemed shocked by the Doctor’s statement and it took her a second to remember Martha only knew him as Jim.

“Jim’s right, Jack. You really shouldn’t say things like that in public.”

“Especially in front of a... relative stranger,” the Doctor added, stressing the word ‘relative’ the tiniest bit. Rose grinned to herself. “I’m sure he was just busy. Is he, Rose?”

“Yes. That man’s always working.”

Rose sighed and Martha snorted.

“He never has anything to show for it.”

“Martha,” Rose scolded. “He’s trying his hardest and he already feels as if he’s messed up. Please go easy on him.”

Jim surreptitiously nodded

“Fine, I’ll let it go, but something’s gotta happen soon, Rose ‘cause I honestly don’t think he’s trying hard enough. He acts like he’s givin’ up, I think.”

“He won’t,” Rose said simply, smiling at the Doctor. “Uh, Jim, do you mind if I work today? I have a lot of free time and no idea how to fill it.”

“Oh,” the Doctor said in a pleasant tone. “I’m glad you asked before I could. My wife has something she’d like you to have.”

An explicit image – one she knew hadn’t come from her – came to mind and Rose grinned.

“I can’t wait to see what it is. I’m sure it’ll be something wonderful.”

“Yes, she seems to think so.”

Rose could only snort.

***

Four days later, she had a very rude awakening. Literally.

“Rose!”

Rose jolted awake and saw the Doctor catapulting onto her bed before jumping up and down on the end of it.

“Doctor,” she yelled, “stop it! Have you lost your mind?”

“I’ve done it!” After shaking a machine towards her, he bounced to his knees and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. “I did it, Rose. I’ve gotten it working!”

“Your alien machine?”

“Not... Well, it’ll detect those alien to the time so close enough, yeah! Isn’t this exciting?”

“Yeah.” She gave him a small grin and pushed herself up. “Have you used it yet?”

“No. Was gonna take it for a spin later. But seriously, I got it working!”

The Doctor was back to jumping up and down on her bed. He was too cute.

“Doctor,” she laughed, “you’ll break it. Come on. Stop jumping.”

He grinned at her belly.

“Nope. Besides, somebody seems to like it. Feels like a bouncy house.”

“Oh, my gosh,” she chortled. “It does not!”

“That’s what he thinks and I have to agree. I’ve been in one before, you know. It was great fun.”

Rose shook her head, grinning and feeling incredibly amused, and the Doctor finally jumped off the bed.

“You’re such a loon.” After climbing from the bed, Rose grabbed her house robe and headed to the bathroom; the Doctor followed behind. “What, you wanna watch me pee?”

“No, but you’re gonna have a bath, aren’t you?”

She grinned. “You want me to? I had one before bed, but if you wanna watch...”

“Ah, never mind, then. I made tea.”

“Ohh, so you’re hungry and you want me to cook?” Rose snorted. “I’ll be in the kitchen as soon as I’m done. Go get me a cup of tea, would ya?”

“Course.”

The Doctor ran off without another word and Rose wondered how long it’d be before he found Billy. She was actually looking forward to that. When she was done, Rose grabbed that day’s letter and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. With eggs and sausage cooking, she unsealed her letter and began reading.

_My Love,  
Did you like your wake up this morning? I know I did. Your breasts were bouncing around and looked obscenely delicious. Oh, just remembering... Blimey. I couldn’t help but kiss you. Truthfully, I wanted to shag the holy hell out of you, but I stopped myself. If I recall correctly, I’m still thinking about it. Look at me. Am I blushing? If so, yeah, I still am. Shamelessly._

Rose chuckled and glanced at the Doctor, who had two faint spots of red on his cheeks. His eyes were glassy, as well.

_I wasn’t lying when I said our son enjoyed it, you know. He really did. I’m sure your bladder didn’t, but he did. Sorry if it was uncomfortable, though._

_Let’s see, today I’ll be going out on my first adventure with my detector and you said you were going to see Jim, but I know that was a lie, because you returned to the flat smelling like sex so enjoy your day with me! At least, I hope he’s some version of me._

Oh, poor Doctor. It really was driving him mad not knowing, wasn’t it?

_Also, happy anniversary again! Today was Barrgid (oh, those merpeople... things) and Kalastrade, right?_

“Garthune, too, sweetie.”

_Oh, right. Garthune, too. You just said that. Why didn’t I remember?_

“You’ve been to Garthune?”

“Yeah. It was pretty. Could’ve dealt without the whole ‘Kathra demands you wed and copulate’ thing, though, but I liked the place well enough.”

“Ah, another planet we’ve wed on. Is it your anniversary again? You did say, “Garthune, too,” earlier and it sounded like... “

“Yeah.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. We’ve got a few of them. We celebrate every one of ‘em, too.” She looked away from the eggs and glanced at him. “Got a problem with that?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t married you yet.”

“You have, actually. You just don’t consider them to be real. Though, I might point out that I did and it’s a bit rude you don’t think the same.”

The Doctor startled and sloshed his tea over the rim of his cup. He ignored his steaming fingers in favor of staring at her.

“You do?”

“Yeah, every last one.”

“Not just this you?”

“Not just this me,” she confirmed and passed him a towel to clean up his mess. “It’s not really all that surprising if you’d just think for a second. I’ve been in love with you since your ninth form.”

He gave her a strange look, confused and hopeful all at the same time.

“You know I was on my ninth form when we met?”

“Well, eh… um, technically, yeah.”

“How long have you known?”

“A cen-” She stopped and narrowed her eyes. “Nice try, Doctor.”

He chuckled. “Sorry. I’m just curious. You can’t blame me for that.”

“I can. There are other things you have to find out before I answer any questions like that and you know it.”

“I suppose you must be telling me the truth. Well, if you won’t tell me anything, how do I go about finding it out, Rose? I’m tired of not knowing anything. Just give me an idea of what I’m supposed to do. Please.”

“I honestly don’t know, Doctor. I’m sure you’ll tell me when I’m supposed to.”

He scowled and went back to drinking his tea. Sighing, Rose returned to his letter.

_Oh, I’m so unhappy. I was just begging for a clue, wasn’t I? You’ll be glad to know my mind is in turmoil. I truly, desperately want to know how things have changed between us, but you’re not giving me anything._

_Which actually brings me to this - it won’t be today, but at some point in the future, I’ll fully connect to your mind and that’s when I’ll find out how old you are, etc. You won’t like what will lead up to that, but you’ll have to do it. One, because it’s already happened, Rose. Two, because I needed it. I’ll be almost to the end of the puzzle - after that, all I’ll need to find out is how many times we’ve been married or bonded, honestly, because I remember learning that- and I’ll be ecstatic, though I’ll not let you see it. Point is, I’ll see I might actually be able to share most - if not all - the rest of my life with you._

_It’ll be like I’m a changed man. I know you’ll like that._

_For today, though, be prepared. Martha’s gonna have a pregnancy scare (the tramp_ _☺_ _) and you’ll need to talk her down from her panic. Go ahead and pointedly remind her you’d know if something was going on. You do know, anyway, when she conceived her first child. I, on the other hand, will be so uncomfortable, I’ll leave. Which, actually, must have been when you talked to her. You told me later that’s what you did. Huh._

“The sausage, Rose,” the Doctor suddenly stated. “They’ll burn.”

“Thanks.”

“Your letter is distracting you. Maybe you should wait to finish.”

“Probably a good idea.” Rose tucked her letter into her cardigan and again glanced at the Doctor. “Anything planned today besides playing with your new toy?”

“It’s not really – Well, I suppose you could – No. You?”

“I’m gonna go see Jim for a while, I think.”

“That sounds...fun,” he commented flatly. “Hope you have fun.”

“I’m sure I will. Have you seen Martha today?”

“I heard her get up a while ago, but... Huh. I haven’t seen her yet, no.”

Oh, dear. Did that mean Martha was worrying about a possible pregnancy right now? Rose hurriedly finished up their breakfast just in case. She wanted the Doctor to eat before he literally escaped the conversation she and Martha would be having.

Of course, the Doctor was only halfway through his breakfast when Martha appeared in the doorway and she looked scared. She’d play along. After all, maybe it wasn’t time for the conversation.

“Martha, what’s wrong?”

“Sit down, Martha. You look like you’re about to fall over.” The Doctor looked at her in concern. “Did I warn you she was getting ill or anything?”

“No, but-”

“I’m late!”

Ah, yes, well, that was one way of getting it out into the open. The Doctor promptly dropped his eyes to his plate, fiddled with the tines of his fork, and didn’t say anything.

“Martha, calm down, sweetie, and sit down.”

Martha collapsed into her usual chair and dropped her head into her hands.

“I just can’t believe this. I should’ve started a week ago. I thought it was just the shock of being back in an intimate relationship since it’d been so long for me, but then the days just kept coming and no period arrived. Jack said the pills he’d brought would work and I still don’t wanna know why he had them, but if that’s the case, if they really do work, but I messed up-”

She was nearly hyperventilating and the Doctor looked so damned uncomfortable, she couldn’t even find it funny.

“I’m just gonna... go do... something. Er, bye.”

She’d never seen the Doctor move so fast in her life (and she’d personally witnessed him somehow successfully outrun a tyrannosaurus rex).

“Rose, I can’t be pregnant,” Martha cried in an absolute panic. “I can’t. It’d be one thing if I was dating someone back home and it happened, but not here, not with Rickey. He’s just some bloke I met on holiday back in the ‘60s! Not that this is a holiday, but – Gah!”

“You need to take a few deep breaths,” she said calmly. “There’s no reason to panic. I would know, remember?”

“But what if you’re wrong or something changed?”

“It hasn’t, Martha. The Doctor warned me about this in my letter this morning. This has already happened and is happening just the way it should be, okay?”

“Really?” Martha asked in a tiny voice. “You’re not just lying to me?”

“No, I wouldn’t and you should know that. Please believe me. You’re not pregnant.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” she replied, stressing the word. “You’re not pregnant. I’m sure your period will be here soon.”

Martha nearly went boneless with relief.

“Oh, my gosh,” she breathed. “That was absolutely terrifying.”

“I’m sure it was. Are you hungry?”

“No. I’ve actually gotta go.” Martha glanced at the clock and sighed. “Like ten minutes ago. I switched Debra shifts, ‘cause Rickey wants to go to the theater tonight.”

“Oh, well, at least take my toast for the road.”

“Thank you,” Martha said gratefully and hurriedly grabbed her jacket, purse, etc. “I hate to ask, Rose, but can you maybe pick me up some supplies today? It’s just I don’t know when I’m gonna...”

“Sure. No problem. Now go ‘fore you get in trouble.”

Martha saluted and, toast in mouth, rushed through the door. Rose sighed and picked her letter back up.

_I don’t know why Martha was so worried, honestly. It was just a week. She couldn’t have waited three days longer? No, of course not, because then she wouldn’t have had the distinct pleasure of getting me to flee the scene._

_Women._

_Alright. If I’ve timed this right, Martha should be arriving right about now_.

Rose snorted. Wrong this time, sweetie.

_If you’re reading this, I assume she’s gone now so I’ll get back to my letter. Let’s see. Before you go to bed tonight, tell me to really think about the reasons I’ve been holding back from you - not just you, but past me’s you, alright? I truly need to think about that, Rose. Things won’t make much sense once I start thinking and, well, that’s good._

_I’m running short on time so just a few points to remember:_

_1 - I’ll be out with my detector today._

_2 - Jack’s coming over tonight. Martha will be out with Mickey and I won’t return until sometime after you two come back to the flat. Be prepared for that. You had a blast._

_3 - Billy won’t be coming today. Soon, though, so start getting ready. Might wanna go shopping tomorrow, because I remember you had a bunch of stuff already in the flat when I showed up with Billy._

_4 - I love you so much._

_5 - I love our son, too._

_6 - Enjoy yourself today and please don’t ever let me know it’s Jack you’ve been going to if that’s the case._

Rose’s eyes softened in sympathy. He’d been holding this inside for ages. The poor man. When she finally got back to him, she’d have to remind him she’d sooner go without for the rest of eternity than cheat on him.

_Alright. I think I’ve written everything I needed and wanted to. I’ve finished just in time, too, because you’re waking up and I can smell how aroused you are all the way on my side of the bed._

_I’m such a lucky sod. Love you!_

_Love, your Doctor_

Rose folded up her letter, stood up, and carried it to her bedroom. It was placed at the bottom of her letter box with all the previous letters she’d read so far. She then headed back to the kitchen with a small notebook in hand so she could start a shopping list.

Oh, she had a busy day ahead of her.

***

The Doctor had already come and gone, his detector in hand, and hadn’t asked about Martha at all. That was pretty funny, actually. Now she was on her way to the shops with her future Doctor in tow.

“All I’m saying,” he remarked, “is that Billy won’t be staying with us for a year so he truly doesn’t need all of this, sweetheart.”

“Doctor, he’s gonna be in a new time, he’s probably never even considered the possibility of time travel, and he’s gonna be starting from scratch. I want to make sure we help as much as possible and it’s not like you’re poor.”

He smiled. “I knew you were gonna bring that up again. Also, again, what’s mine is yours.”

“I know that, but I mean, honestly, you used to go on and on about having no money – hence the whole sonicking cash points thing and making me buy chips – and yet you’ve got more money hoarded up than anyone else in the entire universe. It’s just ridiculous.”

“I was a fool to think I could change your mind. Why do I still try?”

“‘Cause you’re a man,” she retorted cheekily. He snickered, amused, and directed them to their first stop. “I honestly have no idea what I’m looking for.”

“I’m hardly surprised. We’ve been here for a while, yeah, but _someone’s_ not needed these supplies for quite some time. Even in her time. Martha really should’ve said something to you before she left, you know.”

“She would have if she’d had time to think about it,” Rose defended. “She was running late.”

He chuckled and gave her a look. “Yes, I seem to recall hearing that much, love.”

“Oh, stop. Alright. I’m assuming I’ve got the right aisle.”

“Sure do.” Rose frowned at the items in front of her. The Doctor reached forward, selected a few items from the shelf, and tucked them into the crook of his arm. “What else do you need from here?”

Rose grinned. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m here to help. You had no idea what you were looking for and Martha didn’t give you a list of what she needed. Fortunately, I do know a bit about this stuff so...” He shook his arm and then peeked at the list in her hand. “What else?”

“I love you,” she informed him as she looked at her list. “Just soap. I forgot to get some more the day I bought tea and that nighty you told me to get.”

“I loved that one. Have you worn it yet?”

“No. Thought I’d save it for when you start staying in my room at night. Why?”

“No particular reason. I just loved it. I might have to pick up a few more while we’re here.”

Rose grinned. “Good.”

“Why don’t I go pay for this and the soap while you head next door to start looking for a wardrobe for Billy? I’ll be over soon.”

“Sounds good to me. You know what soap we use?”

He gave her a look and, her grin cheekier then before, she slipped from the store without a word. Her past Doctor was in the shop next door and she froze when he made direct eye contact with her. Frowning, he came closer and silently looked at her for several seconds.

“Are you the Rose I just saw in here? You appear to be the same, but your outfit... has changed and I... I don’t know how that could’ve happened.”

“You’re not wearing a tie and you were this morning.”

“Rose, I’m the Doctor stuck in this time period and I assume you’re the Rose stuck with me. However, are you the same Rose I just saw in this shop?”

If he’d just seen her future self in this shop, either her future Doctor was lying about her not being pregnant or her past Doctor had maybe only glimpsed her top half. Either way, apparently she still hadn’t aged by the time her husband started looking like the Doctor next door.

“No, I’m not,” she answered, still pondering what he’d said. “I can see how you might think that’s strange.”

“I’ve long suspected there’s another me somewhere in the city. This one seems to have you with him, too.”

“Guess so.”

The Doctor looked back down at her and furrowed his brows.

“What exactly are you doing in a men’s shop?”

“I could ask the same of you.”

His brow arched. “I asked you first.”

“You told me to come here,” she told him honestly. “Your turn.”

“I had a faint signal come from here, but it seems to have been a false alarm. Well, actually, I think it detected you and, er, you so bit of a right alarm. Just the wrong one.”

She snorted. “I see. Will you be home for supper?”

“Suppose I can be. I don’t need to be out all hours of the night, do I?”

“No, especially when you’ve got a wife and son waiting for you at home.”

One corner of his lips quirked.

“I’ll be back later.”

“Good. Now go.” Before you see your future self and get suspicious. “You’ve got work to do, mister.”

“Oh, I’m going. I said I’m going. Hold your horses, woman.” She stopped pushing at him, unexpectedly rose to her toes, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He gasped in surprise and she dropped back to her heels. “Right. I’ll be home – back! I’ll be back later.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

Cheeks flushed, he ducked out the front and her future Doctor entered the shop moments later.

“You’re not nice, Rose. Blimey. Thought I was gonna have a hearts attack.”

“It was just a kiss, sweetie.”

A young man who worked in the shop was giving her a distasteful look and the Doctor happened to catch it. He glared at the young man until he literally turned and fled to the other side of the shop.

“I think the lad believes you are cheating on someone. Though, I look old enough to be your father.”

“Still sexy as sin.”

“Yes, I can tell that’s the honest truth, love. Let’s get done here so we can get back. I have plans for you and I’m quite eager to get started.”

“Sounds great to me.”

***

Rose clumsily tugged on her clothing while the Doctor, in the middle of buttoning his shirt, hurried to the front of the shop to investigate the knocking on the front glass.

“Did I catch you at a bad time? No, better, is Rose still naked and can I get in on the action?” It was Jack... who’d just let out a pained cry. “What’d you do that for?”

“I wish you’d just learn already. She’s my wife and we’re never going to shag you, either together or separately. Let it go. Also, stop being so crass. Love, it’s Jack, in case you didn’t hear the crude come on.”

“Ah, thought it was him.” Her clothing finally in place, Rose stepped through the curtain and sadly watched the Doctor’s last button slip into its hole. “What’re you doing here, Jack?”

“Martha and Mickey Mouse are making good use of our place and I can’t come back until later.”

The Doctor grinned and Rose sighed while settling at the stool behind the counter.

“Basically, you were bored.”

“Yup.” Jack hoisted himself onto the counter and winked at the Doctor. “Your pants are still unbuttoned.”

“He’s not wearing pants at the moment, Jack.”

The Doctor gave her an exasperated look that clearly said, “ _why_ , Rose?” and Jack, smile unbelievably wide, settled interested eyes on the Doctor’s bottom half. The Doctor hurriedly did up his trousers.

“Jack, quit starting at me before I feel the need to blind you. Rose, sometimes, woman, I think you purposely encourage him.”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t. It’s not my fault my husband’s so sexy and that Jack happens to agree.”

Before the Doctor could respond, customers – three actual customers! – entered the shop. The Doctor gave her a look and then peeked at her lips.

“ _You may as well go, love_ ,” he whispered along their mental link, “ _this is gonna take a while. This one has no idea what he’s looking for_.”

“ _Love you_ ,” she said back. “ _Wish I could get a goodbye kiss_.”

The Doctor leaned around his customer and subtly blew her a kiss.

“ _That will have to do. Now go and be good_.”

“ _Never_.”

“ _That’s my girl_.”

The Doctor was still smiling when Rose finally convinced Jack they should get out of there and no, she wasn’t gonna give him a go between the sheets.

“I should have known,” Jack drawled on their way to the flat, “that I was simply here for carrier service.”

“You’re bored, I had a lot to take home, I was counting on the Doctor’s help with that, and you’re strong enough that it shouldn’t be too heavy. You want to hang out, help me carry this home first.”

“I didn’t say it was heavy. Just pointing out this is, like, every adventure we ever had with our original Doctor. You’d find something pretty and the menfolk would end up being the ones to lug it around.”

“I always asked the Doctor to do that for me and you know it made him happy that I only asked him.”

“Yeah, but you coulda asked me, too,” Jack grumped. “What is all this stuff, anyway?”

“Aww. Did you feel left out, Jack?”

“Not really. I accepted you guys were the Doctor and Rose long before you ever became that way. Still, would’ve liked to feel useful every once in a while. Especially when the Doctor would randomly find your panties in a pocket.”

“He specifically put them there, Jack, in case we were ever imprisoned for a long time.”

“God, you’ve had that man wrapped around your finger forever, haven’t you?”

“He says so.”

“I think it’s cute.”

Rose smiled at Jack. “I do, too.”

“You never answered me, you know. What is all of this stuff?”

“Oh.” Rose looked at Jack in surprise. “I’d forgotten to tell you, Jack. We’re gonna be getting Billy soon and I wanted him to have some things when he arrived. He’ll be staying with us, you know.”

“Okay, sure, but this feels like an entire wardrobe.”

“I’m sure the Doctor would agree with you.”

“Guess that’s good news, though. Billy’ll be here soon.”

“Not for Billy. He’s just our ticket out of here.”

Jack nudged her with his arm.

“Rose.” She glanced up at him. “I’m sure he’ll have a good life.”

“I hope so. It feels wrong, you know? It’s like we’re trading his future for our own.”

“Not really. If you think about it, he still does have a future. It’s just in the past.” Jack grinned. “Life with the Doctor, huh?”

Rose unwillingly smiled and Jack’s grin widened.

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” Rose opened their outer door and nipped over to the mailboxes while Jack carefully headed to the stairs. They passed Dennis on the stairs and he stared at her in surprise as they went. At the door to the flat, Rose hurriedly swung the door open and guided Jack by the hips into the living room. “Just put them down here. I can move them later.”

“They’re not all that heavy, Rose. I can wait. Where were you gonna put them?”

“There’s a closet down the hall. It’s not really being used right now so I was gonna at least put Billy’s clothing in there.”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Jack laid everything on the couch and looked at her. “Get me some lunch and I’ll put up all the clothing. Even trade?”

“They kicked you out before you could eat lunch?”

“Yeah. Had leftover steak and everything from dinner last night, Rose, and I didn’t even get to eat it. It’s probably still sitting on the table.”

Rose snorted. “Fine, I accept your proposal. You put away poor Billy’s clothing and I’ll make us lunch.”

“What, didn’t get enough of the Doctor?”

Rose winked. “Sure didn’t. Was interrupted before I could finish eating.”

“Rose!” Jack laughed. “God, I love you so much. I’m glad you turn into, well, me later on in life.”

“Oh, go on. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

***

At the sound of a key turning in the lock, Rose and Jack looked up from the coffee table. When the Doctor didn’t immediately come in, which was strange, Rose looked at Jack.

“Help me up?”

Jack wordlessly pulled her up from her knees and Rose curiously walked to the door. She pulled it open and the Doctor seemed surprised to see her.

“What are you doing?” they both asked at the same time.

“I was wondering why you didn’t-” Rose caught sight of Dennis standing in his doorway and Rose actually laughed. “Yes, Doctor, we have company, but we’re both decent. I wouldn’t cheat on you, sweetie. Do you want to join the card game?”

“Card game?”

“Yeah. We had lunch earlier and then decided to play a game while waiting for you to come home for dinner. We made roast.”

The Doctor sniffed. “Smells good.”

“I know. Hello, Dennis. Are you coming, honey?”

Cheeks pink, the Doctor followed her into the flat and gave Jack a look. Jack’s brows arched.

“Haven’t even touched the belly, Boss.”

“Yes, you jealous man, he kept his hands off of me. Now go put that machine away and wash your hands.” She grinned and he paused at the head of the hallway, giving her a curious look. “You smell like hot metal and I don’t mean the bad kind.”

Every centimeter of visible skin turned red as the Doctor turned and rushed into the bathroom. Jack nearly laughed himself hoarse.

“That was amazing! You really weren’t kidding.”

“Hush. You’ll make him uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, well, he’d deserve it. The love of his life is practically throwing herself at him and he still won’t make a move.” Jack wiggled his brows. “Sure I can’t fill the void? I fell in love with you back in the day, too, you know. You could give me a chance.”

“Oh, quit. That was a very, very, very long time ago for both of us.” Grinning, Jack shrugged and Rose snorted. “There’s also no void to be filled and you know it.”

“Yeah,” Jack mused. “That man has a nice ass.”

“He does,” Rose said dreamily. “Doctor,” she called. “If you take much longer, I’m starting without you. Your son thinks he’s starving.”

She heard the bathroom door click open and pointed at one of the seats, which Jack immediately claimed. The Doctor came around the corner of the doorway and made eye contact.

“Ehm, need any help?”

“You could get us some drinks while I’m getting dinner passed out.”

“Alright. Is there a reason Jack’s still here?”

“Yeah, I planned to shag him stupid right after dinner. Maybe even during so you’d have dinner and a show.”

Jack chuckled, apparently understanding she was just teasing the Doctor (it was surprising he didn’t make a comment; he lived for moments like this, she swore). The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah...” he said slowly. “I’d rather you... I’d rather not watch.”

“Doctor, I’m messing with you. I wasn’t planning to shag Jack. He was bored earlier and didn’t have anything to do so he came over. He’s been helping me all afternoon.”

“With what? Preferably the truth this time, Rose, not a lewd, false answer.”

She giggled. He’d been right. She _was_ having fun.

“Why? Don’t like hearing it?”

“If you were me and I was carrying our son, would you really like hearing things like that?”

“I don’t know, but I am enjoying imagining you pregnant. You’d be so annoying.”

“He’s so skinny, too,” Jack voiced. “No curves or anything. He’d actually look like he had a ball under his shirt. Well, we’re talking about a female Doctor so I guess I meant _her_ shirt.”

Jack laughed and Rose joined in.

“Imagine him throwing one of his usual ‘humans are inferior’ tantrums with the tummy.”

Jack glanced down and positively lost it. The Doctor didn’t seem too amused about any of it. Rose giggled harder and abruptly clutched her belly. The Doctor was beside her in two seconds flat.

“Rose?”

“Don’t make me laugh anymore, Jack.” Rose laughed breathlessly and crossed her legs. “Oh, God. I just realized I really have to pee.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to chuckle. He hurried her to the bathroom and then silently left the room. When he returned, he had a pile of her clothing in his hands.

“I don’t know if they’re necessary,” he said to the ceiling, “but I brought you some clean clothing. Um, just in case.”

“Thank you, sweetie. Could you also get me a cloth?”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said as he turned on the hot water. “I’m sure you’re probably blaming me for all of this.”

Rose frowned. “It’s not your fault I wet myself.”

“I meant the pregnancy and everything.”

“You are never allowed to apologize for that, do you hear me? We wanted a child and I don’t regret getting pregnant at all. I actually plan to have more with you, Doctor. Even have my favorite names picked out. Well, we have names.”

The Doctor passed over the warm, wet cloth and stared at her in slight surprise.

“We have more names?”

“Have a feeling we’re gonna need a lot, yeah.” His brows raised. “Anyway, could you finish getting dinner on the table? I’m gonna wash these up in the tub.”

“Leave ‘em. I’ll do it later. I’ve noticed you can’t bend over for too long anymore without your back aching.”

“You’re sure?” He merely smiled a little half smile and she blew him a kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Rose.”

***

When she again yawned later that night, the Doctor looked up from his book and absently pushed his glasses up his nose with the hand he’d just had on her belly.

“Why don’t you go to bed, Rose? You’ll be miserable if you spend the night on the couch.”

“I’ve been planning to get up for almost an hour now, but I kept drifting off before I could move.”

The Doctor snickered, stood up, and carefully pulled her to her feet. He caressed her tummy and then sat back down.

“Sleep well, you two.”

“We will. Will you do something for me?”

“I think I’d like to hear your request first.”

She had to admit that was a good idea, because she’d have said something naughty if he’d just blindly agreed.

“Always ruining my fun,” she sighed and then gave him a serious look. “I want you to really think about the reasons you’ve been holding back from me and I don’t mean this me. Just all the reasons you can’t allow yourself to be with me, think of them.”

“That’s all I ever seem to do, Rose.”

“But you haven’t done it lately,” she said knowingly. “I’m serious. Think about it when I’ve gone to bed.”

“I’m sure I’ll think of little else, Rose,” he murmured. “Goodnight.”

“Night, sweetie.”


	8. Finally Connecting

Several days later, the Doctor still hadn’t found anyone with his alien machine and even Martha, living in her own happy bubble, could tell he was feeling down.

Rose frowned at him while cooking breakfast and listened for a little bit to Martha trying to get him to cheer up. It didn’t work and Rose opened that day’s letter, hoping the Doctor would have told her how she could make him feel better.

_My love,_

_I know you and Martha are worried about me. Hell, so is our son. The poor thing could sense my mood. That’s the thing about familial connections. There’s no way to turn them off. It’s like with us when we’re not actively concentrating on keeping our minds closed._

_Unfortunately, there’s nothing you can do about it right this second_.

Rose sighed. Of course not.

_However, when Martha leaves, you can finally shag past me. Yes, it’s time._

Yes!

“Rose,” Martha said quietly. She looked away from her letter and realized the Doctor and Martha were staring at her. Oh. Had she actually said that?

“Sorry. It’s just the Doctor gave me some really, really good news.” Rose frowned sympathetically at the Doctor. “You’ll be alright, sweetie. Please believe me.”

“Hmm.”

_I’ll be sticking around the flat all day because you and our son’s presences kept me calm. Well, after we shag, that is. Before, you just kept reminding me how I’d supposedly failed._

_You’ll be able to get rid of my fears and doubts in a little bit. Again, thank you for that. You won’t really have to do more than kiss me, either. I’m feeling low enough that I’m desperate for any kind of reassurance._

“Oh, you poor thing.”

_That hopelessness isn’t something I’m too keen to ever repeat, I can assure you. One more thing and I know it’s going to be difficult. No matter how many times I try, keep your mind closed to me when we’re having sex. It’s not yet time for me to find out everything._

_Well, I don’t know what else I can tell you. Nothing else will be happening today. Remember I love you. Since this me’s not there to do it, tell me to kiss our son. Off to tomorrow’s letter!_

_Love, the Doctor_

“You look like Christmas came early,” Martha noted. “Meanwhile, your husband’s upset for some reason and won’t say a word.”

“I’m not her husband yet,” the Doctor mumbled.

“Yes, you are,” Rose replied calmly. “You simply refuse to acknowledge it. Martha, I know he’s upset - so does our son, actually - and I know why he’s upset, but I can’t do anything about it right now. I wish I could.”

Martha sighed. “Me, too. Don’t suppose you’ll share why he’s in a mood.”

The Doctor looked up from his tea.

“You suppose right. So what do you have planned today?”

“Nothing much. It’s my day off, which means a whole lot of relaxing. I think Rickey and I are gonna grab some dinner, though.”

“That sounds like fun.” She had to wait until later in the day to help him? Jeez. So not cool. “Doctor, you wanna try going out with your machine again?”

She knew the answer, but she had to ask, anyway.

“No. I’m not picking up anything except for us. Well, and Jim, but I think that has more to do with your continuous presence at his shop than anything else.”

“Alright. Want to stay in and read or something? Might take your mind off things.”

“Suppose so. Don’t have much else to do.”

“You could talk to our son. Oh! I’m supposed to tell you to do something since you’re not here to do it.”

The Doctor arched a brow. “What?”

Rose smiled. “Kiss our son.”

Martha looked down at her coffee cup and smiled. The Doctor, a faint smile on his lips, walked over and crouched down in front of her. His eyes slipped closed for several moments and Rose watched his expression become more peaceful than it had been all morning. When his eyes opened, he pressed a quick kiss to her tummy and then moved back to his seat. Martha grinned at him.

“Doctor, that was really cute.”

“It was,” Rose agreed. “Did he have anything interesting to say?”

“No. He can’t quite form words yet, Rose. He projects emotions. He was happy, content. He’s thinking of you and me.”

“Any specific time?”

“We were lying on apple grass. He’s fascinated by all the colors.”

“How adorable.” Rose rubbed her belly and turned back to their breakfast. “Should be about done now. Are you both still hungry?”

“I am,” Martha voiced. “Smells good.”

Silence from the Doctor. Rose sighed.

“I know how you’re feeling, sweetie, but that is no excuse to starve yourself. You’re eating breakfast whether you like it or not.”

“As you wish.”

“Oh, I just remembered.” Rose turned to see Martha, who was hurriedly standing up. “I have plans with, um, Daisy. We’re shopping.”

Rose gave her a look that said she wasn’t buying it. Martha gestured to the Doctor and gave a helpless look. Ah. She felt uncomfortable. Well, she could understand that.

“When will you be back?”

“Oh, probably later tonight. I, um, have a lot to help Daisy get. She’s, um, planning a wedding.”

Martha didn’t even know a Daisy, that much Rose knew. Rose just shrugged a shoulder.

“Well, have fun, then.”

At least she wouldn’t have to wait until much later to help the Doctor.

“I will. Take care of him, will ya?”

“Sure. See ya.”

“Um, bye.” Martha looked at the Doctor and seemed to struggle to find something to say but wasn’t successful. She slumped. “Just bye, then.”

The Doctor let out a noncommittal sound and went back to staring at his tea, which was probably cold by now. Rose waited until the door was closed.

“Doctor, how about breakfast in bed? You like that. Least my you does. Always makes you happy.”

“I’m not in bed.”

“You could go get in bed,” Rose suggested. “Even put on your jammies to make it more fun.”

“I don’t have a bed, remember? I sleep on the couch when I need to.”

Rose looked at him carefully. He didn’t seem to be against the idea. He was just really bummed and likely too preoccupied with the thoughts in his head to really think about much else.

“You could get in mine.” The Doctor looked up sharply and she smiled. That’d broken his concentration. “We could share. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Your bed?”

“Yeah. We could have breakfast in it. Remember?”

“Oh. Right. Breakfast in bed. You said that. Ehm, crumbs, though. They’d irritate you, right?”

“I’ll take care of it later. What do you say?” The Doctor scratched his cheek and Rose smiled to herself. “Tell you what. You had your chance to decide and you didn’t so it’s my choice now. Breakfast in bed is happening. You go get settled in my bed and I’ll be back when I’m done.”

“But you’re not in your jimjams.”

“I could change into some.”

She briefly thought about the gorgeous, lacy nightgown she’d bought a while back, but decided she didn’t want to stain it, which would be likely to happen what with how often she didn’t get all her food into her mouth these days.

“Well, it’s only right to be in jimjams when having breakfast in bed.”

Rose thought fondly of the naked breakfasts in bed she and the Doctor used to have before she got pregnant and became uncomfortable eating naked in front of him.

“Right. Jammies are a must.”

“I’ll, ehm, meet you back there, then.”

“Go... and jammies!”

“I’m getting ‘em,” he called back, sounding thoroughly nagged. She giggled and quickly got everything together for their meal. After changing back into her favorite nightgown, which she’d left in the bathroom that morning after taking her bath, Rose grabbed their tray and carefully headed to her bedroom. The Doctor met her at the door and took the tray from her.

“Oh, thank you. That was actually...” He was wearing matching, plaid pyjama bottoms and top. “...heavy. You look so cute in that.”

“You’re not making fun of me, are you?”

“No, I was being serious. You look cute.”

“Oh, well, um, thanks.” The Doctor paused and cocked his head. “Did you, uh, take your brassiere off?”

“Brassiere? Hope you know past me’s gonna look forward to breaking you of that one. Yes, I took my _bra_ off. Brassiere. Blimey.”

“Sorry.”

The Doctor’s cheeks pinked and he looked away. It occurred to her that despite how normal he was acting at the moment, he was still feeling like he’d failed. She mentally kicked herself and gave the Doctor a warm smile.

“Get comfortable, Doctor. This was supposed to make you happy and here I am teasing you. I’m terrible and I’m sorry.”

When he’d finally gotten settled on the side of the bed she never slept on (his side in her time), Rose placed the tray - a wooden one with folding legs - over his thighs and climbed in beside him. He absently passed her a piece of toast slathered with her favorite jam and then poked at the bacon.

“Rose, I’m not all that hungry.”

“You haven’t even tried anything yet. Take a bite.”

Like she’d known would happen, the moment he’d bit off a chunk of bacon, his appetite returned and he ended up scarfing down most of the food. That was fine with her. She actually wasn’t very hungry herself.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” he asked, mouth full of eggs. Rose lifted her toast and smiled. “Don’t play that card with me. I can hear our son, you know. He’s hungry.”

Rose sat up.

“Did he finally say something?”

“No. He’s remembering more of our memories. Most of them involve chips or various meals we’ve shared... Though, worryingly, he keeps coming back to a memory of us getting sprayed with some sort of gelatinous goo on Mangas Pristi.”

Rose giggled. “That’s funny.”

“Interesting fact, though. I’ve never been to Mangas Pristi with you, Rose, so where did that memory come from?”

She stared at him in surprise for a moment. He was right. This him hadn’t gone to Mangas Pristi and she wasn’t able to connect to the baby so where _had_ that memory come from?

“I honestly don’t know.”

“Hmm. Odd. Perhaps he’s somehow tapping into your mind when you’re sleeping. It’s not common for telepathic beings to do such a thing, but it’s not unheard of.”

“I wonder if that’s it.” The Doctor shrugged and she struggled to remember what started the conversation in the first place. Oh, right. Food. Baby boy was hungry. “I’ll eat. If he’s hungry, I won’t deny him.”

“Good. I didn’t fancy force feeding you.”

She snickered. The Doctor pulled her closer and watched her eat the rest of the food on the tray. When she was done, they both leaned back against the headboard and sipped their teas in silence for a while.

It was while accidentally brushing his foot with hers that Rose felt a flicker in her mind. She peeked at the Doctor and saw him staring wide-eyed at the foot of the bed. Had he really just tried entering her mind or had she imagined that?

“You alright?”

The Doctor literally jumped at her question.

“I didn’t do it! Wait. What?”

Rose laughed. “Nothing, honey.”

It was interesting to note that normally at a point like this, the Doctor would be long gone from both the conversation and the room. He was still reclining beside her, though he did keep clenching his fists.

_...desperate for reassurance..._

Duh! Rose nearly bopped herself on the forehead. She was supposed to be making him feel better, re-instilling his sense of purpose, and all that other business, but there she was just ogling him when she knew he’d actually allow her to touch him.

Well.

“Rose, I just... I wanted to ask... I feel like I might have... ‘cause nothing’s going the way...”

Rose took the breakfast tray, carefully set it on the bedside table, and then turned back to the Doctor. He was staring at her with a heartbreaking expression.

“Trust me?”

She received only a nod in return. It truly only took the one kiss to get things started, just like he’d said in her letter.

A groan escaping him, the Doctor placed his hands on either side of her head and pulled away from the kiss after several seconds... minutes? Hours? Did it matter? He quietly gasped for breath and, eyes closed, rested his forehead against hers.

“Oh, Rose, I... I want... and I think I’ve...”

“You haven’t messed up. I promise.”

He sucked in a deep breath and then attacked her mouth. Following his insistent hands, which were gripping and tugging at her hips, Rose carefully climbed onto his lap and gasped when she felt how hard he already was.

“I messed up. I know I have. Somewhere... oh, god... We don’t belong here.”

“Doctor, please believe me.”

“I’m trying, but I...”

Her nightgown went flying over her head. Rose hadn’t even noticed him pulling it off of her. Oh, she hoped he hadn’t ripped it.

He hadn’t been joking when he’d written he’d been desperate for reassurance. He wasn’t even talking anymore, just kissing and touching and groaning. He sounded like he was in pain, but she quickly ruled out physical after one look down. A lump took up residence in her throat and she somehow managed to simultaneously get his pyjama bottoms somewhere near his knees and kiss him breathless (which was incredibly hard to do to a man with a fancy respiratory bypass system).

A soft, shocked cry blew into her mouth when she abruptly guided him into her. He shot straight up, wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and breathed harshly onto her cleavage.

“Are you okay? Should I have taken that slower?”

“No, I’m fine. You feel...” He shuddered and the tip of his tongue lightly caressed one of her breasts. He then blew over the wet patch of skin. “Please, Rose.”

His finger brushed her hair back from her temple and Rose bit her lip. Casually grabbing both of his hands, ignoring his momentary look of dismay, she rocked against him and settled his hands on her hips. As she continued to move, she noticed his eyes fall to her belly and hold. His lips quirked into the smallest smile she’d ever seen and Rose felt happiness suffuse her. It was quickly chased away by horror.

“What’s going on? He doesn’t know that we’re…”

“Oh, no. He wouldn’t, Rose. Wouldn’t have an idea. He simply knows his mother and his father are close. He’s excited. Probably start moving around closer to your climax, actually.”

“I know he will. But it’s just that we’re both close to him? Not that we’re doing anything, right?”

“Right. Like I said, he wouldn’t have an idea what this is. He might be able to feel your excitement and pleasure as we continue and he’ll likely feel my pleasure spike when I release, because it’s impossible to hide such things when mentally connected, but he won’t understand what those feelings mean. At most, he’ll assume we’re happy.” Rose rolled her hips and the Doctor threw his head back, clenched his eyes shut, and groaned loudly. “Very, very happy, I should have said.”

She grinned.

“Well, I’m glad. I’ve wondered about it before, but I never got the chance to ask.”

“If you’ve been shagging some other me, you could have asked at any point, you know.”

“If I am shagging some other you, I’ve usually been too caught up in the moment to be able to think at all.”

Clearly that was the last thing the Doctor wanted to hear. Before she could really process what was happening, she was moving and not in a fun way. The Doctor pulled her up by the hips, slid out of her body, tucked and rolled without hitting her, and then urged her to widen her stance.

“Grab the headboard, Rose.”

“You know, I love it when you say that.”

He chuckled, crawled behind her, and grabbed her hip with his left hand. He guided himself back into her with his free hand and Rose’s grip on the headboard automatically tightened.

She loved when he got jealous of himself.

***

“What we did yesterday…” The Doctor swallowed thickly and looked away. “It was a mistake, Rose. We shouldn’t have done that.”

She’d expected him to say that and hadn’t even needed to read it in his letter to know it was coming.

“ _I_ should have, yeah, but I suppose I can see why you feel you shouldn’t have.”

The Doctor grimaced. “Regardless of what you might think, we shouldn’t have done that. _We_ , Rose. It won’t happen again. I won’t let it. I hope you’re not angry about that.”

“Not really. I expected you to react like this.” She smiled to show she wasn’t angry. “You never did answer me. Do you want some tea?”

“Rose, disregard the tea for a moment. I’m trying to discuss what happened yesterday.”

“We had an unbelievably amazing shag, your hope was restored, and I didn’t need to hunt down the man I’ve been shagging to relieve the almost constant arousal I’ve been dealing with since I got pregnant. Also, I slept like a bloody rock last night and I know it won’t happen again. You really didn’t need to tell me that, you know. I already knew it wouldn’t. Did I miss anything?”

The Doctor stared at her a moment and then shook his head.

“No, you didn’t miss anything. Just curious here. Um, how often do you run off to that man you’re shagging?”

“I see him all the time,” she replied quite honestly.

“Is he being careful of the baby when you two…?”

“Of course he is, honey. He has children of his own and knows how to treat a woman who’s with child.” Rose grinned. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

“He has children of his own? Is he married, as well?”

“Yeah.”

The Doctor swallowed. “I don’t think I should ask any more questions. Just… if he ever hurts you or our son, promise you’ll tell me.”

“Doctor,” Rose said gently, “he’s not going to hurt me. I would stake my own life on that.”

For at least the twentieth time since yesterday, the Doctor tried entering her mind, but Rose firmly kept it closed off. The tiniest sliver of hurt showed in his eyes for a brief moment.

“Do you love him?”

“I love you,” she said indirectly. “What happened to you not asking questions?”

“I don’t understand, Rose, and I know I’ve asked this many times since we came here, but if you love me, why are you shagging someone else? Please explain in a way that will make sense to me.”

“One, I never said he wasn’t you. I also never said he was you. I’m simply not answering, because my you didn’t know and I don’t want to risk changing one tiny, little detail. Two, my hormones are crazy. I don’t think you understand quite how maddening it is sometimes, especially when you wake up from a nap and your hair’s all sticky up-y and you look absolutely edible. It’s hard, Doctor, and I can’t go without indefinitely.”

“I’ve been doing a remarkably good job doing the same.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not a saint, you know, and you don’t even have pregnancy to use as an excuse. How many times have you left your me standing around so you could gallivant after another woman? Sorry but I’m not thick enough to think every single time you ran off with some woman you weren’t shagging her completely stupid. It’s even happened twice since we got here.”

The Doctor gave her a horrified look and his cheeks flushed a guilty red.

“I never-”

“Liar. A woman knows the smell of her own perfume and can recognize when the perfume on the love of her life’s jacket isn’t the same. I also know what a man looks like when he’s just shagged some bird and there’s no way you can hide swollen lips, Doctor. You never could.”

“Rose, I-”

“Oh, no, I got over it. I’m just saying he without sin should cast the first stone, Doctor.”

“But there’s a difference between you and me. You’re involved with me! I’m not involved with anyone.”

Rose snorted derisively. “I’ve gotten used to being shagged into any available surface anytime the mood strikes and it’s really not fair for you to sit there and judge me for what you think is going on without knowing all the facts while also withholding yourself from the woman carrying your own son. If you’re not gonna shag me when I need it, you don’t get to huff and puff about me turning to a man that will. Capisce?”

The Doctor cleared his throat several times, ruffled his hair, and then focused on the corner.

“I’m going to pretend this conversation never happened, Rose, and I will restrain myself from asking questions in the future. Just remember we won’t be shagging again.”

“That’s fine by me. I’ve got someone else, anyway.” Seemed she was still a little miffed. Oops. “Yet again, tea?”

“No, thanks,” he snapped. “I’m going out. Don’t wait up, _honey_.”

Bastard. She wasn’t sure if she’d said that aloud or not, but she really didn’t care. Rose grabbed her coat and her purse, walked to the door, and grabbed the handle. The Doctor must have heard it turning because his voice rang out from down the hall.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Since my husband’s too much of a coward to do it,” Rose yelled, “I’m going to find a man who _will_ shag me.”

“You’re not even in the mood,” he yelled back, appearing at the head of the hall. “I can tell that much, Tyler.”

“Don’t you dare call me Tyler, you self-righteous arsehole. I’ll make myself get in the mood even if it’s just to spite you.”

“You-” The Doctor clenched his teeth hard and turned away from her. “Have fun with that, Rose. Just remember two can play this pathetic game. If I don’t come back tonight, I’m sure you can guess what I’ll be out doing.”

“I’m not the one playing games with people, Doctor.”

“Sure. Because you were really in the mood to go shag another man when you were giving me puppy dog eyes over breakfast earlier.”

“God, why do you have to be- I’m not fighting with you anymore. This whole thing isn’t worth my time.”

Rose turned, ripped open the door, and ignored the sound of the Doctor coming up behind her. Dennis, Mrs. Fulstrom from next door, and Natalie from across the hall all jumped back and stared at her with wide eyes (glazed, too, in Dennis’s case).

“Oh, yeah, that’s nice, Rose,” the Doctor drawled. “Invite the neighbors into it, why don’t ya?”

Irate now, she slammed the door, turned to the Doctor, and glared at him.

“I wasn’t inviting anyone into this and it’s stupid you even said that.” He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. “I’m leaving. Hope you don’t fall into the river and drown while you’re out.”

“Not that you’d know since I shan’t be returning tonight. That I will make sure of. Hear there’s plenty of tail to chase around here. After all, you don’t seem to have problems finding someone to warm _your_ bed.”

Rose punched him in the face.

It wasn’t until she was pushing through the door of her future Doctor’s shop that she saw the blood all over her hand and clothing. Swallowing compulsively, ignoring the sick feeling in her tummy, she stared at her hand and tried not to cry.

The Doctor carefully wrapped a cloth around her hand and led her into the back by her arm.

“You know I was speaking out of hurt,” he said while washing her hand clean. “It doesn’t excuse what I said, but it does explain it.”

“I don’t know why I got so angry. I’ve never punched someone before. Not even when I was fighting with them.” That sick feeling in her tummy worsened and she started feeling nauseous. The sight of her hand with its swollen and busted knuckles only worsened the feeling. “I'm a monster. I shouldn’t have… Doctor, I don’t feel well.”

“I know you don’t, love. Sit here. I need to bandage this up. I never realized you did quite this much damage to yourself, Rose. Never let it be said you don’t pack a mean punch.”

“Doctor…” There were black spots dancing in her vision. “I really don’t…”

***

When Rose opened her eyes, the clock on the wall in the back room read 5:26. Since it was still dark outside, she was forced to assume it was morning and not evening. Sitting up with a groan, Rose’s head swam, the world tilting the opposite way, and her nausea returned.

She vomited between her feet onto the lovely carpet below her. She didn’t even have time to get to the bathroom.

The Doctor was immediately beside her and rubbing her back. She was making embarrassing sounds, things that sounded like words if she strained her ears, but the Doctor just kept rubbing her back and talking to her in a soothing voice.

“No, it’s okay, Rose. I’ll clean it up. Don’t worry about it, love. I’m not angry. It’s really alright. I promise. I’m sorry it hurts, sweetheart. Our son’s fine. He really is. Told me himself. So did you, actually. Oh, there.” He grabbed a glass of water from God only knew where and handed it to her. “Here, love. Drink this.”

Rose chugged every last bit of the water and then shakily wiped her mouth. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her temple, placed the glass on the table beside him, and rolled up the carpet. She really hoped they could get that cleaned.

“What even happened? Did I pass out?”

“Yes, but as I said, you and our son both assured me everything’s alright. You simply got too stressed earlier and the boy didn’t like that.”

“He made me pass out?”

“He was throwing a fit and it upset your tummy.”

“And that’s why I passed out? Strange.”

“No. He… Well, I was given permission to say it. Rose, he was trying to connect to your mind.”

She stared at him a moment. “But he can’t.”

“He can,” he replied, small smile on his lips, “but since you were under the impression you couldn’t connect to him, you’ve been subconsciously blocking him. He tried too hard earlier because you were hurting so badly and that hurt him.”

“I hurt him?” she asked, horrified. “Oh, my god. I’m a bad mum.”

“No, Rose, emotionally. Not physically.”

“That’s not much better, but… Wait. Did you just… Oh, my god,” she repeated, this time awed beyond belief. “I can actually connect to him? Like you do, I mean. I can do that?”

“Honestly, you silly woman, you really need to stop listening to me.”

“What?”

“If you can connect to my mind so easily and we’re simply bonded by body and soul, what made you think you couldn’t connect to the child you’re actually carrying within your body?”

Rose gaped at him a moment.

“I really can’t believe this. I was so devastated when you told me in that letter that I… How do I do it?”

“Open your mind. I’ll try to guide him your way.”

The connection was instantaneous. The moment her mind was open, she felt a new mind latch onto hers and take root. The feeling was indescribably beautiful. Her heart tripped a few beats and warmth suffused her. She shivered in response and the Doctor rubbed her arm.

“That actually happened much faster with him than with any of our other children,” he remarked thoughtfully. “It usually took between two and ten minutes for their minds to find yours. Seems this one really wanted to connect to you. I’ll have to ask him sometime how long he’s been trying.”

Tears came to her eyes. He was so blissfully happy. She couldn’t help but get a bit choked up.

“He already loves me so much,” she whispered. “It’s unbelievable.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a difference between Mum and Dad. Mum’s actually carrying him and protecting his life with every breath she takes. Dad just stuck it in and hoped for the best.”

“Doctor!”

He chuckled shamelessly. “I won’t apologize for that. He won’t know what I’m saying, anyway, even if he did miraculously stop thinking about you long enough to take in the words I just said.”

She just rolled her eyes. He was so ridiculous. The rest of what he’d said came back to her and she frowned.

“You do protect him, though.”

“I know I do. I’d give my last breath to make sure our children continued living. That wasn’t my point.”

“Then what was it?”

“Actually, I had two. One, I can still scandalize you after all this time and I love it. Two, fathers have no control of their young during pregnancy. That’s what I meant, Rose. Most mothers and fathers give all they can, but mothers give the most in the end and they’re the ones that can tell the difference between what feels right and what needs immediate medical attention. We fathers are just left to panic and hope for the best until our women tell us a cramp is normal. It’s just a fact of life.”

“Does your me agree with that?”

He grinned. “Why do you think I’m on permanent late-night diaper and feeding duty no matter who’s awake and who’s not?”

Rose giggled and realized it’d been hours and hours since she’d peed. Perhaps recognizing the look in her eyes, the Doctor wordlessly helped her up and got her into the bathroom before she could wet herself.

She actually moaned. It felt so good.

Grinning amusedly, the Doctor left the room and shortly returned with a dress she’d never seen before. It was a pretty lavender-colored sundress that would fit in perfectly with the time. Bit more fashionable, though, than she would’ve picked out.

“Oh, that’s pretty. Where did you get it?”

“You suggested I keep clothing here in case you needed it. I’m sure you meant in case my you needed to run to a shop or something, but I’m sure you won’t mind me lending you your dress so you don’t have to continue to be uncomfortable. It’s the stretchiest dress you have so I’m hoping it won’t be too tight.”

“You know, if we weren’t time travelers, this conversation would make zero sense.”

He chuckled. “Isn’t it great?”

“Pfft, it’s amazing. That actually reminds me. The day we went shopping-”

“You forgot we were going to be in that shop. Luckily, I only caught a glimpse of you as you were rushing into a back room. I remember that confused the hell out of me.”

Rose tossed her shirt at the Doctor, who caught it with a grin.

“What was I even doing there?”

“You wanted to find me some new ties, something you haven’t seen ‘fifty-bajillion times.’ You know that’s not a real number just as I know you only say that to annoy me.”

“Does it work?”

“No,” he laughed. “I find it adorable.”

Rose shrugged. “Shame and here I’ve been using it for ages,” she teased, “for the express purpose of annoying you.”

“Well, your plan backfired.”

“Oh, it’s a bit tight, but not too much.”

“It’s fitted, which in my opinion is just delightful.”

“Really? Does it look bad, though? I feel gross.”

“Hell no it doesn’t. Look at me and then look into the mirror. I’m drooling. You look delicious, love. If you didn’t have to get back somewhat soon, I’d force you to stay back here just so I could watch you do a variety of things in that dress.”

“Do we have time to do any naughty things in this dress?”

“God help me,” he whispered. “No, we don’t. Well, nothing more than what I’m about to do.”

Grinning widely, Rose stepped closer and ran a finger down his chest.

“And what are you about to do?”

“I haven’t had my mouth between a Rose’s legs in days and that’s a terrible shame. I need to remedy that and fast. You understand you really have no choice in this, don’t you?”

“Oh, none at all,” she replied seriously. “Complaining probably wouldn’t help, either, would it?”

“Not a bit, no. Sorry, but that’s the way it is.”

Rose forced a sigh. “Well, I suppose I might as well let you get on with it, then.”

The Doctor pulled her close and grinned against her lips before stealing a heady kiss. She was clutching at his jacket long before he finally released her. He didn’t seem to mind.

***

Rose didn’t get back to the flat until almost 6:45 that morning. The moment she stepped through the door, the Doctor was on her and he looked furious.

“Where the hell have you been?” he demanded in a quiet, hard voice. “I’ve been out searching the streets for hours, Rose. I expected to find your body, but no, you’re alive and you walk in the door in the early hours of the morning smelling like you’ve had a grand, ole time while we’ve been worried to death. Explain yourself right now.”

“Doctor, please don’t talk to me like that. I’ll explain, but I’d like to put up my coat and bags first.”

Though she was calm, because she understood why he was so angry, the baby still let his displeasure be known before the Doctor could even respond to her statement. A sharp, painful kick had her grimacing and clutching her belly. The Doctor immediately covered her hand with his own and looked worried now. His anger had disappeared the moment she’d shown some distress. It was a bit hard to believe she’d punched him just yesterday. Speaking of, oh, his poor face…

“What is it, Rose? What’s wrong?”

“He’s having a fit again,” she sighed. “He’s got a strong kick. Definitely takes after you in that aspect.” The Doctor’s brows drew down and she tossed her purse and the bag holding her clothing onto the sofa. “Last night, I went to Jim’s, because I just didn’t want to be here and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Rose, about that-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“He was cleaning my hand up when the baby started throwing a fit. I passed out and woke up on the back room’s couch just a little bit ago.”

“If you passed out as soon as you got there, you’ve been out for a while,” the Doctor said worriedly. “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Rather than tell him about her newly-forged connection to their son, she shrugged and said, “Why don’t you ask him? I’m sure he’d be able to tell you in his own little way if something didn’t feel right. He’s your son, after all, which means he’s already a really smart, little thing.”

Now she could feel the Doctor and the baby in her own head when they communicated with each other. She wasn’t getting anything word-wise, just a lot of emotions and images, but there was a definite theme amongst them. Worry from the Doctor, peace and safety from the baby. She’d barely smothered a happy smile when the Doctor’s eyes looked up from her belly.

“He says he’s fine. Safe. Perhaps our fight… It must have – Well, obviously it stressed you out, but I hadn’t realized it would also…” The Doctor grabbed her hands and looked her right in the eyes. “I am so sorry, Rose. I shouldn’t have fought with you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please believe me. I was such an arse yesterday. Truthfully, I can’t believe how much of an arse I was being. I deserved to be hit.”

Frowning, Rose carefully trailed her fingertips over the bruised area on his cheekbone.

“No, you didn’t. I’m sorry, too, Doctor. I never hit when I get angry. My entire life, I’ve never done. I don’t know what possessed me to do it yesterday. I don’t even know why I got so angry at you.”

“Oh, is she back?” Martha came further into the room – she looked terrible – and tied her robe tighter. “Where have you been? Me and the Doctor were out looking for you. We just got back a little bit ago.”

“Oh, no. I…”

Rose looked to the Doctor. She didn’t want to say anything about the fight if he hadn’t told Martha about it, because she suspected Martha would take her side and the Doctor had already gotten the worst of the fight. He didn’t need Martha snarking at him, too.

“She passed out. Thankfully, she was at Jim’s when it happened so she was safe. The baby was apparently too stressed out and was taking it out on her.”

“I told you fighting with her was stupid, you git.”

So he had told Martha about it.

“It won’t happen again, especially since our son seems to have found a way to punish us if we fight.”

“Me, you mean ‘cause I didn’t see you vomiting between your feet first thing this morning.”

The Doctor grimaced and Martha tiredly felt her belly.

“Are you sure everything’s okay in there, Doctor?”

“He told me himself. He’s safe and being my child, he would know and be able to tell me if something was wrong.”

Martha glanced at her and Rose nodded. Copying the nod, Martha yawned and turned for the hall.

“I have three hours before I have to be at work so I’m going to bed and don’t you dare wake me up, Doctor, or I’ll give you a matching bruise on the other side.”

The Doctor sat on the couch and Rose slipped off her coat. When she caught him poking the edge of his bruise, she came closer.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore, but who taught you to throw a punch? Mohammed Ali? I thought you knocked some teeth loose yesterday.”

“Doctor, I am so sorry about hitting you. I’ve literally never done that in my entire life. Never even had the urge to.”

“While you might have physically hurt me, I know I emotionally hurt you. I’m ashamed to admit I might have been trying to do that on purpose.” She already knew that. The Doctor, after all, had told her last night that he was speaking out of hurt. “Can we please forget everything we said and did yesterday?”

“I really want to, yeah.” Her eyes burned and she blinked. “I feel terrible.”

“Me, too.”


	9. Billy Shipton

Two days later, Rose was in the kitchen frying up chicken for a late dinner when the Doctor burst through the door crowing excitedly.

“I’ve done it! I found someone, Rose. His name is-”

“Are you Billy?” Rose asked eagerly, throwing her hand towel over her shoulder and grabbing the man’s hand. He was quite handsome. “Billy Shipton?”

“Yes, I am,” he answered gruffly, suspiciously. “Who are you?”

The Doctor suddenly huffed. “I told you who he is, didn’t I?”

“You’ve told me a few times, yeah.”

“Well, why didn’t you warn me? See, this is why you should let me read my letters, too. One of these days I’m gonna tell you something important, something I’ll need to know, and you won’t think to pass it on until it’s too late.”

“Oh! That reminds me. You told me to tell you to stop arguing with me or you’ll kick your arse when you send me back to you.” Billy looked hopelessly confused and Rose started giggling. She and the Doctor had literally just been talking about this very type of situation a few days ago. “I’m so sorry, Billy. We’re… practicing a play about time travelers. Sweetie, stop giving me cues. You know how excited I am to be performing.”

The Doctor looked like he wanted to smack himself.

“I’m sorry, Rose. Rose here is, um, a seer of sorts. That’s how she knew your name.”

“Oh, read the future, tell fortunes, that kind of thing?”

“I know some things about the future, yes, but it randomly comes to me. It’s not a party trick.”

Behind Billy’s back, the Doctor smirked.

“Ah. My aunt thought she could do the same. I don’t believe in that crap.”

“You’re an officer, aren’t you?”

“I was.”

“Probably deal more with evidence, things you can prove. Right?”

“Mm. Looks like I won’t be going back to that, though.”

“Oh, right. Well, this’ll give you a new start, right? Those are always fun.”

“Guess I have always had other interests. Man, I just wish I coulda gone out with Sally just once, though. She was something.”

Rose, remembering the Doctor had said Billy would end up dying the same day he disappeared, gave him a sad smile. He would never get that chance.

“Er, hope you have enough for another mouth,” the Doctor said, unsubtly changing the subject. “Seems we’ve got a houseguest for a while.”

“Oh, that’s right. Billy, I’m sorry, but we only have two rooms and, well, I can offer the couch to you. It’s really quite comfortable and the Doctor just fixed the broken spring so you won’t hurt yourself in the middle of the night.”

The Doctor might as well have been whining, ‘but that’s my couch!’ His expression clearly said as much.

“The couch will be fine. I’ll just stay long enough to get back on my feet. Suppose I’ll need to look for a job tomorrow.”

“I have an idea,” the Doctor told him. “We can discuss it later. Rose, we’ll need to get him some clothing. He’ll get looks if he goes out in this.”

“I already have. Billy, everything in the hall closet is yours, is expected to leave with you whenever you’re ready to go, and don’t even think about trying to pay us back for any of it.”

Rose gave Billy a large, hopefully welcoming smile to put him further at ease. Brow cocked, the Doctor, followed by Billy, headed to the hall. When they returned, the Doctor was shaking his head and looking amused while Billy looked overwhelmed and a tad spooked.

“Your wife’s a bit freaky, innit she? Does she do that fortune teller bit a lot?”

The Doctor honestly didn’t know how to respond. Rose laughed.

“I’m not freaky, Billy. I just knew you were coming. You should be glad I did, because now you don’t have to come shopping with me.”

Billy gulped. “I hate shopping and I can only imagine the fashion of the ‘60s is gonna give me a headache.”

“Could be worse. Could be the 1860s.”

Billy didn’t seem to think that was very funny at all.

***

“Oh,” Martha exclaimed in surprise. “Um, who are you?”

Rose and the Doctor shared a glance.

“I’m Billy. Billy Shipton. Who are you?”

“Martha. Are you supposed to be here?”

Rose laughed. “New flatmate, Martha. He’s alright. I knew he was coming.”

Martha appeared in the doorway and tried to mouth something but Billy walked into the room and Martha pretended she was stretching.

“Goodness, I didn’t sleep enough last night.”

“I’ll say. Damn near woke up the whole building when you came stumbling in at three in the morning. I hope you didn’t drive home.”

“Course I didn’t,” Martha replied grumpily. “I’m not stupid. And who are you, the neighborhood watch?”

“Martha,” the Doctor cut in. “Rose was just saying she needed your opinion on a dress she bought. Mind?”

So she was the one that got to explain things? Well, good. The Doctor wouldn’t do it right, she was sure.

“It’s in our bedroom. The Doctor can get you some breakfast and tea while we’re back there.”

“Our?” Martha whispered in the hall. “Since when does the Doctor sleep in your room?”

“He hasn’t yet.” Rose closed the door. “Billy was thrown back by the same angel that got us and he and the Doctor stayed in the kitchen discussing things after I went to bed. I assume Billy hasn’t gotten any sleep, but I think it was the morning time when he got sent back so it’s hardly surprising he’s still awake, I suppose.”

“Ohh,” Martha breathed. “Guess the Doctor told you he’d be staying here, then.”

“Exactly. He doesn’t know it yet, but he’ll have to start staying back here when we all sleep, because the Doctor told me that’s what he did when he was here. Thing is, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna throw a fit.”

Martha scoffed. “Uh, yeah. ‘I’ll be bored! Sleeping is for the weak. We’re not married so this is unacceptable behavior. Meh.’”

“I’m not sure he’ll say meh, but he’ll likely try using the rest of that.”

Martha snorted. “Just tell him that’s what he did and we don’t want to risk changing anything for fear of the consequences or something.”

“I planned to. I’m just not prepared for the tantrum and there will be one. I just know it.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to come hang out at the diner if it gets bad enough. How long’s Billy gonna be here?”

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping the Doctor will tell me. I haven’t read my letter yet.”

“And you left it with the nosy sod in the kitchen?”

“Oh, jeez. Let’s go.”

“So you’re married. Are we supposed to be from now?”

“I think so. He thinks I can see the future so until I know for sure, just blame that if something doesn’t seem right to him.”

“Got it.”

The Doctor hurriedly pushed her opened letter away the moment she entered the kitchen. Billy looked completely disapproving.

“I thought you knew not to read my letters.”

“I didn’t.”

“Mhmm.”

Rose sat back down, pushed away her empty breakfast plate, and picked up her tea. With her other hand, she shook open her letter and shot the Doctor one last, suspicious look.

_Hey, you._

_Stop reading this. I know what you’re doing. I’m you, remember? Rose, I’m reading your letter. I lied to you. Billy saw me do it. Tell me to stop. Better yet, since you won’t know it happened until you start reading, glare at me._

_Still._

_Still._

_Seriously, still? Ah, well, I knew that happened, but I’d hoped better for myself second go around._

_You know, Rose conceived our son after we made love for six hours straight and that’s not an unusual occurrence. It was glorious. She’d pass out for a tiny bit and then be ready to go again nearly before she’d awakened. You, self, have no idea how glorious it was, because you’re being an idiot and won’t touch her again. Come on! She’s been throwing herself at you practically every time she turns around._

_Don’t you think the reasons I’d once established for NOT pursuing a relationship with her are now null and void? Rose told you to think about those reasons and I know you did. Things don’t make sense, do they? Can you guess why? Actually, you have guessed why, but you don’t know that yet. You thought it was too fantastic to even consider so you discarded it like a BIG DUMMY._

_Oh, I’m insulting myself. Deserved it, though. That me, that is, so don’t go getting any ideas, love._

_And I’m still reading this. Good God, I’m nosy. Rose, am I still this bad? I’d like to think I’ve changed a lot since we first got together, but I could be wrong. I’ll need feedback as soon as you get back. Speaking of, I fully expect to be jumped the moment you get back so start thinking about where you want me and how you want me, you saucy vixen._

_I’ll admit it. I’m not surprised I’m still reading this. Not anymore. I always was dreadfully curious about what we got up to in this time. For the most part, my imaginings are pretty spot on. Except, though, my imaginings have nothing on real life. Oh, see that, too, self. She knows you imagine you two shagging on every single surface from here to Catalonia Delta so you might as well stop pretending. Wanna know what you’re missing out on by being a big, stupid baby that won’t trust Rose is telling you the truth about our relationship?_

_Well, self, pay attention, because here it comes._

“Are you blushing?”

“What? No.”

_Wait! No, you don’t deserve to know, because I remember what you said to Rose the other night. Self, you’re an arse and you know what you said is wrong. So just suffer. I’m not telling you anything else._

_Except you did deserve that punch and Rose knows now that it hurt a hell of a lot worse than you let on. Wimp._

“Insulting yourself again.”

_I’m insulting myself again, but really, he deserves it, Rose. See that? You deserve it. Quit reading my wife’s letter. You can’t read this unless you’re Rose or her husband._

_You know, that actually worked all of two seconds. How about this? If you read the rest of this letter, you’ll have to verbally admit you’re Rose’s husband and Rose will know it. You’ve been warned. She won’t let you get away with not saying you’re her husband. Blackmail always works._

“What is wrong with you? Quit acting strange.”

“I’m not.”

“Liar.”

_Rose, if I read all of this - I promise you’ll know if I do - and I refuse to say I’m your husband, I give you permission to tell everybody - ESPECIALLY JACK - what really happened at my real 1500th birthday party. You know which thing I mean. We watched from afar, remember? Incidentally, self, she knows you’re lying about your age, you vain git._

Rose giggled. “You really are a vain git when I think about it.”

“Her mother,” Martha said sotto voce. Billy nodded.

“Ah. Mother-in-laws, huh?”

The Doctor snorted but didn’t comment.

_I know you’re still reading this so I won’t even pretend you aren’t. You should really give Rose a chance, self. I’m telling you to do it. Kinda means I know something you don’t, don’t you think? Of course, Rose, I know I won’t. Sorry, love, but I hope you enjoyed what you did get from me the other night. Well, the me you’re with right now. Where we’re at right now, you just passed out from exhaustion. Again. That happens a lot with us. We just left Aphromanga Duot. Do you remember that one?_

“God, I was only two months pregnant,” she said dreamily, her cheeks pinking in remembered delight. “That was fun.”

She noticed from her periphery that the Doctor desperately looked like he wanted to ask what she meant. He also looked strange and wouldn’t look within a foot of her and she had a feeling that had to do with whatever he’d read at the end of the letter.

_Since I’m still reading this, I’m going to have to carefully word the rest of what I say, Rose. Blimey, I’m truly annoying. It’s funny that me thinks I’m the annoying one when it’s quite the opposite!_

_One, when you return, I’d really like an explanation for what’s going to happen in a little bit._

_Two, I still like Jim, but I’m starting to get suspicious of him. Well, that me is. This me is already very suspicious of him. Sadly, I also like him very much so I’m simply ignoring my negative feelings._

_Three, I want you to check the inner pocket of my jacket. There’s some information in there that I know you missed and we need it now Billy’s here. I’d tell myself to do it, but I completely skipped this one when I saw it didn’t contain any sexy details._

_Four, I wish I was there with you right now, because you look absolutely edible and I want to shag you until you forget your own name. Seriously, I’m drooling just remembering it._

_Five, your breasts are on display and Billy’s not doing a good job of hiding the fact he’s staring. You might consider fixing your shirt before I slap Billy across the back of the head. I wanted to._

Rose quickly hiked her shirt back up and returned to her letter.

“Are you serious? What are you doing? Look me in the eye when I’m talking to you, Doctor.”

_Six, thank you. I love you._

_Seven, I won’t fight it quite as much as you’re thinking. Sharing your bedroom at night, I mean. I’m already contemplating it, because I don’t want Billy to get suspicious of us and, therefore, decide not to help us. So you don’t have to brace yourself for a fight, love. I know you’re happy about that, especially after our last fight._

_Eight, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!! Today, we have seven and you know where and when those weddings/bondings happened. I won’t say, because of Mr. Nosypants, but know I remembered._

_Nine, Billy and Martha won’t be home for dinner so don’t bother asking them. Billy was looking for a job and got sidetracked by a pretty waitress Martha works with. Meanwhile, Martha’s gonna be staying the night at Mickey’s since Jack’s found his own conquest for the night._

_Ten, Siegfried_.

“No,” Rose laughed. “We’re never using that name.”

_Eleven, I remember what you just said and you’re no fun. I won’t stop trying._

_Twelve, I don’t even remember why I started listing this stuff by numbers, but it doesn’t bother me._

“Will you stop? You’re weirding me out, Doctor.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“You are acting a bit strange,” Billy agreed.

_Thirteen, you should stop sleeping so awkwardly. I could hear our son complaining about it all last night. You didn’t sleep well, either, did you?_

Rose smiled and rubbed her belly. He was sleeping at the moment, which was adorable.

_Fourteen, the moment has come. I know you’re still reading this so you know I’m outing you to Rose right now. Rose, I was so aroused when you went to bed two nights ago, I didn’t even have the patience to jump in the shower. I made a mess all over the counter, sink, and floor AND I kept fantasizing about you joining me. I had you in thirteen different positions before I was done, which was in an embarrassingly short amount of time._

_See? Told you she’d know. You’re not hiding your unnecessary embarrassment very well, self. Look up, Rose. I bet I look hilarious_.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and started chortling.

“Oh, my god,” she cried. “You’re so red.”

“I am not,” the Doctor muttered, eyes on the front door.

“You’re not leaving.” A few more giggles escaped her. “Now who are you?”

The Doctor remained silent for several seconds, his lips pressed tightly together, and then he sighed.

“Your husband.”

“Ha.”

“What was in that letter?” Martha asked, sounding impressed. “Can I see?”

“No!”

Rose giggled some more. “No, Martha, you can’t. It’s between the Doctor and me.”

“And it’s from your mother?”

“Er, yes. She was recalling something the Doctor did one time and he thinks the whole thing’s embarrassing.”

“Oh.”

In the ensuing quiet, Rose’s eyes fell back to her letter.

_You’re still sleeping and I’m getting aroused remembering you in that top - honestly, Rose, it should be banned from the flat, because it’s nothing short of torture seeing you in it and thinking I shouldn’t act upon my urges - so I’m gonna finish up this letter real quick and hop to the next letter._

_Ha. We once hopped for our lives._

_Anyways, I love you more than words could ever say. Pick a language, any language, and they’ll still never be right. Also, I still want an explanation. Don’t forget._

_Love you!_

_Love, the Doctor_

“An explanation for what?” she murmured to herself.

That was about the time she felt the baby waking up. She sent him a little, caressing thought and saw the Doctor suddenly, furiously rub his temples with his eyes squinted shut. When his eyes opened, he focused on her belly very seriously and frowned in concentration.

He was confused, that much was obvious. She could feel that being transmitted to the baby while he probed for the cause of another mind. Her mind.

It dawned on her the Doctor must have been focusing on their son at the same time she’d sent him her little caress. For some reason she couldn’t fathom, though, the baby didn’t send the Doctor any sort of answer. In fact, if she wasn’t positive the baby was too young to do such a thing, she’d have sworn his concentrating on the memory of the time she’d randomly found a pickle in the coffeemaker was a diversionary tactic.

Good God, was that what was going on? She decided to ask the Doctor as soon as she saw him. He’d know.

“Huh. Guess I imagined that. Felt so real, though.”

Her heart hurt for him.

***

“You,” Rose exclaimed the moment she entered the shop the next day. In the middle of eating lunch, the Doctor looked up with wide eyes and pointed at himself. “Yes, obviously you. There’s no one else here.”

He swallowed thickly and gulped a sip of water before speaking.

“What have I done? You’re using the voice that usually promises a lot of trouble coming my way.”

“You’re not in trouble, but I would like some answers.”

“I threw her number away, I swear,” the Doctor immediately replied. “I’m off limits for lives and I know that. Happy ‘bout it, too. Ecstatic.”

Rose paused and her eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“That’s not why you’re using that voice?”

“Maybe. Explain.”

“Girl down the way, the one with all the ties on display? She was in here earlier and kept hinting about having dinner. I pointedly put my wedding ring on display and then I set her straight. Told her no one could ever compare to my beautiful, absolutely perfect wife.”

“You apparently didn’t do a good job if she left you her number.”

“Er, well, suppose not, but I tried my best. I’m not interested. I’m sure that number’s buried under a pile of banana skins and sweet wrappers by now.”

Rose grinned. “Still with the bananas, huh?”

“Uh, yeah,” he said sassily. “They’re delicious. If you weren’t using that voice because of the girl, what’s going on?”

“Oh! I’d honestly forgotten. I know it’s possible for us to tell when we’re mentally connected to a past, present, or future version of each other, but is our son already smart enough to know, too?”

“Oh, yeah.” He grinned proudly. “Your next question would likely have been, ‘does he truly know he shouldn’t tell his past Daddy about Mummy’s mental connection?’ The answer is yes, he does know. I told him when you were sleeping here the other night. What was it? Lord help me, that was so long ago. One second... Ah, he was focused on the pickle in the coffeemaker. Incidentally, did we ever figure out why one was there?”

“Yeah, made me realize I was late,” she said dismissively and the Doctor nodded. “So I was right when I thought that was an actual diversionary tactic?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

The Doctor laughed and Rose joined him, glad she’d amused him. She took the last few remaining steps around the counter, sat on the stool he vacated for her, and leaned into his side when he wrapped his arm around her.

“Hungry?”

“Not for food, no.”

The Doctor nodded and was in the middle of taking a bite when he stopped and shot a wide grin her way.

“This is probably the best job I’ve ever had to do, you know.”

“Yeah, doing your part as Jim _and_ getting shagged often because you have to. Must be nice.”

“The best, I said, and it is. I don’t have to worry about invasions or any trouble like that, no worrying if my wife or one of my children are about to get carried off, don’t have to do a head count to make sure everyone’s still where they’re supposed to be. I’m just working in a shop and shagging my pregnant wife when she gets in the mood.”

Rose smiled at him. He was cute, she’d give him that.

“Enjoying the slow path, then?”

“Not really the slow path. We’re just on vacation right now. Temporary slow path.”

She snorted. “Don’t break out in hives on me.”

“That was once and I told you it had nothing to do with the conversation,” the Doctor argued. “If you’ll remember, I’d just eaten campoon, which always sets me off, Rose. Too bad it’s so tasty.”

“Oh, relax,” she laughed. “Finish your lunch and then meet me in the back. I have to pee first.”

His brows smoothed and a grin quirked his lips.

“Of course you do. Go ahead and get ready, Rose. I’ll be back as soon as I finish and lock the front door. Oh, sorry about the mess in the bathroom,” he called from the front. “You can blame your children for that. They’ve been hellions today. All of ‘em, Rose.”

“Not like I can do anything about that right now. How is my granddaughter doing?”

The Doctor appeared and looked proud as hell.

“She’s perfect. She’s developed a bit of a soft spot for her grandmother, you know. You’re the only one that can get her to fall asleep when she’s fighting it.”

“Bet our son and daughter-in-law love that.”

“Oh, they do, actually. You have a lot of experience, after all, and they’re both new parents. Being a parent is nowhere near the same as being a helpful big sibling.”

“They’re not struggling, are they?” she asked worriedly.

“I love you for being so concerned when you can’t even do anything to help yet. No, they’re not and you should know they’re getting there, Rose. I know that’ll set your mind at ease. Almost wish we’d had your mum around to kind of show us the reigns with our first son.” The Doctor chuckled. “We had to learn as we went. I was so clueless. I was a father before our son came along, yes, but I never did the nappies and feedings bit.”

“Doctor, you’d have sooner eaten a pear than dare ask my mum for help.”

“Oh, I know, but I’m a big enough man to admit now that her help would have outweighed the cons of keeping her around.”

“Help with the baby in return for room, board, and keeping us from having sex?”

“Why do you think I never actually asked her? I considered it for all of two minutes.”

“Surprised you debated that long.”

“Oh, for all of her irritating qualities, I did love your mother.” He gave her a crooked grin. “I loved annoying her, too.”

“You’re terrible,” she laughed.

“I know, but you still love me.”

“I’d love you more if we could actually get around to shagging.”

“I don’t honestly believe you could love me any more than you do, silly woman, but I love you too much to point out how absurd that sounded.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s not at all what you just did.”

“Nope,” he said, grinning widely. “Now where do you want me? And, you know, how?”

“Hmm.” Rose looked around at the room and then looked him over head to toe. “You look yummy in that shirt. Take it off.”

“Yes, ma’am. Anything else you want?”

“Trousers and pants down and bum on the couch. Sitting up, I mean. I want to be able to see your eyes this time.”

His naughty smirk turned to a gentle smile.

_I love you, too._

“You better.”

***

The moment she walked through the front door of the flat, the Doctor stopped talking, sniffed deeply, and then glanced over at her. He shook away whatever he was thinking and went back to talking to Billy, but Rose had felt what he’d been feeling. He’d unknowingly transmitted them to the baby, who’d naturally let her feel, too.

Hurt, savage jealousy, bitterness the likes of which she’d never felt before.

She wished he could control his thoughts a little better, though she did understand why he felt like that. Still, their son didn’t need to be feeling those emotions, especially since he was still in the womb and hadn’t been exposed to the oftentimes terrible things in life.

Deciding she’d risk being pushed away, Rose walked to him and hugged him from behind, her belly bumping his bum as she did. The baby kicked as if he knew his father was there and she grinned.

The Doctor grabbed her hands and held on, keeping her in place when she went to pull away. Oh, the sweet man. She wished she could stay there longer. However, her back would start killing her if she did so she pressed a lingering kiss to his back and then tugged her hands free.

She found Martha in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to... Er, I’m sorry. I forgot what you said. Mummy brain.”

Martha chuckled. “I’ve heard of that. I do have to work, but not for another hour. If you don’t feel like cooking tonight, you could come to the diner for dinner. Tuesdays are always our slow days.”

“I’ll see if the Doctor’s up for it. I’m kind of afraid to walk out there by myself. It’s getting colder and ice is starting to build up everywhere. I thought I was gonna fall a few times on my way home.”

“But you didn’t, right?”

“Nah, I’m alright.”

“Good. I’m sure the Doctor would come even if he didn’t want to.”

“The baby,” they said in tandem and then laughed.

“Rose,” the Doctor said, entering the room with Billy behind him. “Billy suggested we have dinner at Martha’s diner tonight.”

Rose grinned at Billy. “I wonder why you like that diner so much.”

Couldn’t have anything to do with the woman he’d met. No, of course not. Billy looked away from her knowing gaze.

“I like the food.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“You’re doing it again, woman,” Billy replied. “Knowing too much. It can’t be good.”

“Thought you didn’t believe in this stuff.”

“You’re freaky, you are. You just somehow know things.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, she looks it, doesn’t she? Listen to her giggling.”

Rose just grinned at Martha.

***

The next day during the late afternoon, a knock sounded upon the door. Rose, Billy, and Martha looked up from their card game. The Doctor, staring at his hand, started rubbing his temple again.

“Help me up?”

Billy helped her up and she disregarded the Doctor, who was climbing to his feet and following her to the door. Rose cracked the door and reared back in surprise.

“Hello,” her future Doctor greeted with a smile. “Mind letting me in, Rose? It’s a bit nippy out here in the hall.”

Not that he’d actually get cold from the slight chill she could feel filtering through the crack in the door. Likely just keeping up appearances, then.

“Jim?” the Doctor asked. “What are you doing here?”

Rose elbowed him out of her way and stepped back to let their guest in. The Doctor looked around fondly and ignored her past Doctor’s look.

“Nice place you’ve got here. Once lived in a place just like it, you know.”

Rose snorted. “That’s such a coincidence. What are you doing here?”

“Who’s that?” Billy asked in a quiet voice.

“Rose’s friend,” Martha whispered.

“Did you forget you invited me to dinner, my dear? You asked me to come early.”

Rose decided to play along and let out a believable gasp.

“Oh, my gosh. I did, Jim. I’m so sorry. Oh, I can’t believe I did that. Come in, come in. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” As he was passing her, he mouthed, “guard your mind,” and nodded at his younger self. Rose immediately strengthened herself from her past Doctor. “Would I be taking anybody’s seat by sitting here?”

“That’s Rose’s seat,” her past Doctor replied promptly.

“No, it’s fine, Jim. I needed to get up for a while, anyway. My back was aching.”

Both of her Doctors looked at her in concern.

“Are you alright?” reached her ears at the same time, _Are you alright?_ filtered into her mind.

“I’m fine, honey,” she answered in response to both. “Just an ache. Does anyone else want tea?”

She received a nod, two verbal affirmatives, and a shrug (the last from Billy). While waiting for the water to heat, she felt a feeling of love caress her mind. Smiling, she sent it right back. A chuckle sounded from the living room.

_What are you really doing here, honey?_

_There’s no particular reason. I just remembered being here. I also remember being incredibly annoyed that I was here._

_Dare I ask why?_

_Oh, I’ve been suspicious of any male you spend your time with. Well, except Billy. I automatically ruled him out as your lover since he didn’t arrive until well after you started shagging someone else._

_I wasn’t shagging you so wrong word choice._

_You’ve had the once so far and you’ve claimed to be my wife. That was good enough justification in my mind._

_So you’re jealous of yourself._ Rose snickered _. Do you know how often that’s happened?_

_Oh, too much, but it’s unavoidable when I love you as much as I do. I’m naturally a jealous sod._

_You felt that way even then, huh?_

_Long before, actually._

_So...?_

_Ah, well, I had ears that could pick up radio, love. I fell fast and hard. Bit uncomfortable, actually, especially when you consider you were still mortal at the time and I couldn’t have the sort of life with you that I wanted._

_You’ve never told me that._

_I’m telling you now._

Rose smiled warmly. _Mortal, huh? You make me sound like a god._

_You are in my book._ She could well imagine his grin, could picture it her mind’s eye _. But honestly, you’re pretty damn close. I age and you don’t._

_Talk about a role reversal there._

_No kidding._

“So, Jim,” she heard the Doctor say to his older self, “how’s the family? Seen your wife lately?”

Rose literally choked back a laugh.

“I talked to her just an hour ago, dear boy. She’s doing fine, as is the rest of our family. She informed me our granddaughter is quite the angel.”

Martha sighed dreamily. “What does she look like?”

“She has blond hair, beautiful, brown eyes that immediately steal the hearts of anyone who looks at her, and has cute, chubby, pink cheeks. She looks like a cherub, Martha.”

“You’ve met before, then.”

“Yes, we have. Oh, I think you’d fall for her instantly, Martha. Our granddaughter is a beautiful, miraculous child.”

Rose really wanted to meet her daughter-in-law if the Doctor believed their granddaughter was miraculous.

_Is she human?_

“Hum. When is your wife returning? I’m sure Rose would like to meet her. Think they’d get along?”

_Does it really matter?_

_Of course not, silly. I’m just curious._

“Rose talks to my wife often, young man, and I’m sure they will get along swimmingly once they finally meet.”

_She isn’t human. Anala’s Portucaman._

_Portucaman? That’s interesting. Anala’s a beautiful name, too._

“Really?” her past Doctor pressed. “Don’t think there’d be any cause for your wife to dislike her?”

_I know it is, love._

“No, I don’t. Do you think there’s any reason our wives wouldn’t get along? Do you know something I don’t?”

_This is hilarious. I hope you know that._

_Oh, I do._

“Nothing concrete, no,” the Doctor told himself. “I suppose I’m just wondering if your wife would be jealous of your relationship with Rose. Rose is, after all, a very beautiful woman.”

“Yes, she is, but I believe our relationship with each other would incite as much jealousy as my relationship with you or Martha would.”

“I see.”

_Are you still suspicious?_

_Oh, even more than before, yes. My answers, while it might have allayed suspicions for most men, seemed too good to be the truth. So naturally, I’m over there staring me down. I truly think I’ll confess if I stare hard enough._

_Wish I could see that_.

Just like that, Rose was watching a memory nearly in real time. The Doctor really was staring him down. It was so funny. There was a bit of a lag when Billy started speaking, his words coming to her mind about two seconds later than they reached her ears.

“Are we still playing the game?”

“Rose is in the kitchen,” her past Doctor responded, still eagle-eying his older self. “We can wait.”

“Jim can play for me,” she called. “I trust him not to mess up my hand.”

“How did you hear that?”

He was looking to the kitchen now.

“Good hearing, me.”

“You didn’t use to have,” he murmured, confused.

“Could’ve been hiding it from you,” she suggested. His face pulled into an impressive frown.

“And how did you hear that?” He stood up and started heading for the kitchen. Her future Doctor’s memory left her mind as her past Doctor appeared. “I was talking to myself. Sort of.”

“Good hearing.” He continued frowning at her and Rose arched a brow. “One, staring at me has never made me tell you something if I didn’t want to. May work on bad guys, but not me. Sorry. Two, you are so handsome. Did you know that?”

She heard a chuckle in her mind and the baby twisted around happily. Seemed he heard it, too. The past Doctor briefly cast a grin at her belly and then met her eyes once more.

“He’s happy,” he murmured, coming closer presumably to keep Billy from hearing. “Very happy, actually.”

He gently pressed his hand to the lump being caused by the baby’s foot and a soft smile curled his lips.

“You love him,” she pointed out. “Can’t deny that.”

“He’s a miracle, Rose. I don’t understand how he came to be conceived, why I changed my mind, but...I’m glad I did. This is what I have to look forward to. I’ll be a father.”

“You already are. Just hasn’t happened yet.”

The Doctor glanced up. “That doesn’t make sense.”

_Here comes my favorite part,_ the Doctor whispered in her mind.

“He already recognizes you as his father, sweetie. You _are_ his father. You just haven’t helped make him yet.”

The Doctor swallowed, eyes locked on hers, and then looked down at her belly. One corner of his mouth curled as their son slowly pushed against his hand.

“Suppose when you put it like that, it does make sense. Blimey.” He was abruptly grinning. “Rose, I’m a father.”

_And how happy are you right now?_

“Yes, you are.”

_One of my hearts is beating faster than the other. I feel like I might faint._

_I hope you don’t._

_I didn’t. Promise._

“It’s unbelievable.” Both of his hands spread across her belly. Well, as much as they could. She did have a lot of belly these days. “My God. _This is my son_. Mine, Rose.”

_Yours, too, I know. I’m simply amazed right now._

_Clearly. You have this look in your eyes that makes me want to cry. It’s breathtaking seeing you this happy._

“Follow me,” she instructed and moved closer to the tea kettle. “You can keep doing that. I just wanted to be closer for when the water’s done.”

The Doctor nodded distractedly and dropped to his knees. He didn’t need the physical connection to ‘talk’ to their son anymore, but he didn’t drop his hands. She felt him slip into their son’s mind, transmitting all his happiness and love.

_I am so happy right now. Just wait until I find out I’m on permanent nighttime nappy and feeding duty._

Rose bit her lip to stop a giggle and watched the Doctor rub a spot above her tummy button.

“You’re touching his bum.”

His brow arched and he somehow forced himself to look up.

“How do you know that?”

“Way he’s lying in the womb, right? That’d be his bum.”

“Well, I knew that, but I didn’t want to rub near his head.”

They both looked down her body, Rose having to imagine what he was talking about, remembering a time when she didn’t have to simply imagine it, and she finally let that giggle escape.

“I really wouldn’t have minded.” She wiggled her brows just the way he does in her time and grinned widely. “Sensitive as I am these days, probably would’ve enjoyed it quite a lot.”

His cheeks turned pink. It was adorable. His thoughts - her past Doctor, that is - filtered into her mind without warning.

_Can’t. Want to. Shouldn’t. Need her. So hard. Not fair. Love her._

“Get yourself under control,” her future Doctor said loudly and then belatedly added, “Martha, you’re playing a sloppy game, my dear, and that doesn’t seem like you.”

Good Lord. She’d slipped. Rose surreptitiously pushed herself out of his mind and again sealed him off from her.

“I’m not trying to, Jim. I keep getting distracted.”

_Sorry._

_I’m just glad you didn’t say anything back, love._

_Me, too. Would’ve spooked ya._

_Uh, yeah._

“Do you have plans with your friend, then? Rose mentioned you were going steady with that Rickey fellow.”

“She did? Um, yeah, we do have plans.”

“Anything interesting?”

_Leave her alone, you mean, old man._

The older Doctor’s chuckle came to mind.

_Sorry, love. Couldn’t resist._


	10. Questions Answered

“Okay,” the Doctor said slowly, “where did these come from?”

He, Rose, and Martha all surveyed the papers she’d spread across the kitchen table. Collectively, they were the key to getting them home.

“They’ve been hiding in your jacket this whole time. I must’ve overlooked them somehow.”

“He’s had them the whole time,” Martha groused, “and he didn’t bother telling you until now?”

“It wouldn’t’ve made a difference,” the Doctor murmured distractedly while reading a transcript of some sort. “Without Billy, I couldn’t do some of this so doing the rest wasn’t necessary just yet.”

“Oh. Alright so we have this all now. What do we do? How do we get out of here?”

“We’ll make a plan of attack,” Rose decided. “First, let’s divide everything into groups and go from there with our own tasks. Second, you, Doctor, are in charge of getting the recording equipment together. I know that won’t be a problem. Third, when everything’s completely done, we wait.”

The Doctor nodded. “Sounds like a good enough plan to me. Martha, you can have the responsibility of collecting everything we’ll need for the house.”

“We’re going back?”

“Well, we have to. Our warnings and everything is what kept Sally in the present, which is how we’ll get the TARDIS back.”

Martha sighed. “Fine. Make a list.”

“I can help Martha with that. I’ll enlist Jim or M-Rickey to help carry everything.”

“Alright,” the Doctor replied, nodding uneasily. “Just make sure you rest if you need to. Martha, I expect you to keep an eye on her.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Despite what you think, sweetie, I’m not going to overexert myself. I’m the one that has to put up with it if I do.”

Martha just grinned at the Doctor’s slight pout.

***

At half past five two days later, the Doctor, Martha, Mickey, and Jack all barreled into the flat at top volume and startled her awake from a nap.

Her heart racing, Rose gave them all a look that effectively shut them up.

“Sorry,” the Doctor immediately replied, the sentiment quickly echoed by the other three. “I didn’t realize you were sleeping.”

“Obviously,” Rose grumbled. “Anyway...” She rubbed her cheek. “How’d it go?”

“Everything’s done and with a minimum of questions from Jack and Rickey here, too.”

That was because they’d already heard about everything that had happened in this time. Vaguely, at least.

“Well, that’s good. So now we wait.”

“Yup. Let’s go out tonight. Martha’s off and I don’t want you slaving away on a dinner for five. Well, five and a half.”

Rose grinned. “You’re such a sweetheart. Let’s do it.”

Jack chuckled darkly and then yelped when the Doctor none too gently smacked the back of his head.

“Be nice or I won’t tell you what happened when you were gone.”

“May I have a hint before I agree?”

Rose giggled at that while Jack rolled his eyes, Martha snorted, and Mickey gave the Doctor an exasperated look.

“It involves the baby.”

“Ooh. Fine, I agree. What happened?”

Even Jack, the man who still didn’t want kids in her timeline, looked interested.

“He spent about half an hour earlier pressing his foot out. I’ll, um, show you what I mean.”

Yes, she had used her phone, which she’d recharged with setting 419 on her sonic, to take at least thirty pictures of his tiny foot stretching her skin.

“What’s that mean? He pressed his foot out where?”

“Jack,” the Doctor grumbled, “she didn’t mean his foot was hanging out of her body, you creep. She meant she could clearly see his foot pressing against the inside of her belly.”

“Oh,” Jack said, looking relieved. “Good. I won’t say what I was thinking.”

“I think we have a new candidate for the idiot title, Rose.”

Mickey chuckled to himself, which confused Martha, and Rose had to hide her smile.

“You just said you’d behave.”

“Oops.”

***

A week and a half later, Rose climbed into bed and picked up her letter from that morning. As the Doctor wiggled around and punched his pillow, trying to get comfortable, not suspecting that his rare sleep night was about to be disrupted, her nerves ratcheted up several degrees. For at least the dozenth time, she read his words.

_My love,_

_There’s good news and bad news. Good news is you get to shag me again! Bad news is you’ll sort of be pushing me into it and I’ll act like I'm not too pleased that I don’t have a choice in this. Before you start freaking out, though, please know I was secretly so very glad my back was up against the metaphorical wall. I remember I didn’t argue very much because I wanted you so badly._

_Jesus, how did I want you. In fact, look at me. I'm almost certain you caught me watching you put lotion on your tummy. I was fighting myself so hard because I wanted to reach out to you and drag you to me. Thought I did an impressive job containing myself._

Curious, Rose glanced over and saw the Doctor swiftly direct his gaze back to the bedsheets he was carefully tucking around himself.

_You did catch me, didn’t you? Well, regardless, you know now I was watching you. I’m afraid neither you nor my past self have a choice in this because this coming shag will completely change my life. I’m not exaggerating. When we’re joining together, I fully connect to your mind. Please don’t forget to be open to me, by the way. Anyway, I fully connected to your mind for the first time and I saw everything – your long lifespan, how that happened, your telepathy, everything._

_After you fell asleep, I started thinking about what I learned and Rose, I realized my dreams really, truly were going to come true. It was an indescribably beautiful moment. You’ll be asleep by then, but know I told you I loved you. Several times, actually._

_While you slept, I pondered how best to talk to you. Well, past you when I finally got back. My future you was already mine. I simply decided to tell you I wanted a life with you and only you as whatever you wanted me to be to you. Boyfriend, husband, tin dog, whatever. Because you know why? Now I would be able to share most - if not all - the rest of my life with you and not being with you after learning we’d have longer than a couple of decades together was an unbearable thought. Too bad that’s not what I really said, huh?_

Rose snorted.

_Oh, and enjoy tomorrow morning. Just go with it._

_Now you know why this has to happen, but I’m sorry you’ve been put into this position. I'm such an annoying sod. So you need a plan and I’m good at making those. Ooh! I’m going to make another list. Fun_ _☺_

_1 - Take a long nap this afternoon so you can be awake until we finish. I’d be so offended if you fell asleep halfway through, especially since it’s only the second time we’ll have shagged and I’ll still be feeling so uncertain about myself and you… Might do irreparable harm and end up adding on another century before Siegfried comes along. Unbearable thought._

_2 – Tell me we need to have a serious discussion and I'm not going to be happy about it._

_3 – Say this word for word: “Your future self has a note for you to read, but first, go brush your teeth. Twice.”_

_4 – I’m not joking. Tell me to go brush my teeth. You know I don’t technically have to because I don’t suffer tooth decay like humans do so I didn’t bother doing it tonight. You were taking such a long time in the bathroom tonight and I was eager to be back in bed with you. I was planning to use it as fantasy fodder, you and I sharing a bed and all. Little did I know at the time that it was going to get so much better. You know, thinking about it now, you were probably taking so long in there because you were getting ready for tonight. Weren’t you? Hmm. Anyway, I was eating hot peppers when you were reading on the couch before bedtime and I know for a fact that one brushing isn’t enough to get rid of that burn and you wouldn’t appreciate that surprise popping up during our shag. So I need to brush twice. _

_5 – When I get back to the room, tell me we have to be intimate again and hand me my note._

_6 – Once I’ve finished, I’ll try arguing against it, but it’s all for show. Remember that. The moment I finished my note and it processed in my head that I was about to be inside of you again, ooh, I immediately started getting hard. Didn’t even occur to me that I’d finally be getting answers to my questions because all I could think about was which position I wanted you in most. Positions._

_7 – Let me in when I try to enter your mind. I’ll find everything I need to know without you having to point me in the right direction._

_8 – Don’t make fun of me. It wasn’t my fault I came so quickly. I couldn’t hold on. Don’t worry, though, because you got off before I did._

_Again, don’t listen to my grumbling and groaning, Rose. I want it so badly. I just don’t want to admit I want it and that’s why I argued. That’s all. You know how much I loved and wanted you even back then. Mostly because I’ve told on myself many times throughout the years and most especially now._

_So you know, you can make as much noise as you want. Billy never came home last night and Martha... Well, the tramp’s over at Mickey’s right now. Goodness, I miss them. Now go have fun. I hope you have a lovely day today and an even better night. I love you! Make me kiss our son._

_Love, your Doctor_

_P.S. Remember to give me the note I wrote for myself. You can read it, too, if you want. You might enjoy it._

_P.P.S. Finish your breakfast!_

The Doctor was eying her letter curiously when she looked over at him. She smiled and he briefly returned it before directing his gaze back to the letter. She was sure he was wondering why she’d been reading and rereading this particular letter all day. It had to be the sixth time _he_ had caught her but he’d yet to ask what was so interesting. Martha had asked after the third time.

Well, time to get this started.

“Doctor,” Rose said into the silence. He was again looking at her and she smiled. “We need to have a serious discussion and you’re not going to be happy about it.”

“Gee, great. Can’t imagine what I'm going to find out now. I mean, I already know we’re going to marry and have a child. What’s left? Did you grow an eleventh toe or something?”

Rose snorted. “You’re funny. Your future self has a note for you to read, but first, go brush your teeth.” His expression immediately became one of surprise and she added on, “Twice.”

“What?” After checking his breath, he frowned. “My breath doesn’t smell bad at all. Why would I go brush my teeth? My people didn’t need to brush our teeth-”

“Because you can’t suffer tooth decay like humans, yeah, I know. You have told me many times over the years, you braggart. Go brush them twice. You told me to tell you to do it.”

“Ah, I must have a good reason, then. I will return.”

Rose waved him off the bed and then grabbed the note meant for him as soon as he was out of the room.

_Dear Self,  
Listen up, you annoying, whiny, stubborn, idiotic, cowardly prat. You’re going to have to shag Rose tonight for several reasons and no, she doesn’t want to hear your whining, you gigantic Time Tot._

Rose giggled to herself. Why was he always so mean to himself? Blimey. They were gonna have to talk about that one day.

_The reasons are:  
1, You’re stupid and should have been doing it all along.   
2, She’s Rose and she wants you badly. What sane man would pass up an opportunity to be intimate with the woman he loves? You dumbarse.   
3, This already happened so whatever pathetic excuse you’re trying to think up right now isn’t going to stop this.   
4, She already knows you want to shag her through the mattress. I told on you.  
5, This coming shag is when you get all the answers to almost every single question you’ve had about you and Rose since you discovered she’s from your future.  
6, Rose.  
7, Rose, by now, I’ve stopped reading because I'm already fighting myself. About ten seconds after I put this note on your bedside table, I’ll open my mouth, but you can just tell me to shut up and repeat what I said above. I love you. Enjoy me, love.   
  
Oh, wait. One more thing. The word below isn’t meant for you, sweetheart. Ignore it. That’s for me. I looked at it when I first opened the note. _

After noting the rather rude alien curse scrawled at the bottom of the note, Rose folded the note back up and leaned against the headboard. She heard the bathroom door open so she was already smiling at the doorway when the Doctor came through and noticed her watching. He grinned crookedly on his way back to the bed.

“Did I explain why I needed to brush my teeth twice? Bit strange. Am I going to drool tonight?”

“No, we’re going to have sex and I don’t want my mouth to be on fire,” Rose said bluntly. The Doctor startled and then gave her a look that promised no good for her. “Here, take this and read it. It’s from yourself. I'm sure you’ll recognize the handwriting quickly enough.”

“As I’ve said before, Rose, it was a mistake last time. It won’t be happening again. Shouldn’t.”

She simply kept holding out the note, her expression not changing, and the Doctor gave her a sour look. Once he began reading through the note, Rose tapped her fingers against her tummy and felt their son moving around. Smiling, she rubbed a hand over one small bulge and looked up as the Doctor began to put his note on the table by his side of the bed. Exactly ten seconds later, just as her Doctor said, the Doctor sat on the bed and opened his mouth.

“I'm supposed to tell you to shut up,” she said dutifully and glanced at the groin. “Alright, now that’s out of the way, go ahead. Argue.”

“We shouldn’t, Rose. It’s not right. My Rose-”

“Isn’t here and really wouldn’t mind. She’d willingly switch me places in an instant if she had a chance.”

“And you’re married to my future self so it’d be weird-”

Rose sighed. “Are you done yet?”

“And wrong-”

“Guess not.”

“It would be wrong for me to be intimate with you again especially because you and I do not share a relationship in my time. It’s inappropriate for me to know what you look like when you climax, how you sound, how you feel…”

“We’ve already shagged once in your timeline. You already know all that now.”

“It’s not right so I doubt I’d enjoy it and then-”

The Doctor’s continued protestations cut off when she leaned over and ran a finger up his knee. His gaze fell to that finger and he watched as she continued on her way to his hip.

“Are you done now?”

“It’s not right.”

“This has already happened for my Doctor.”

“Which means it has to happen for this Doctor.” Rose nodded and he frowned deeply. “Which means I don’t have a choice in this.”

“I’ll let you into my mind.” He directed an interested look her way, finally dragging his gaze away from her finger. “You read that in your note. I won’t hide anything. You’ll finally get some answers.”

“Alright.”

“Just get comfy.” Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek and plucked at his pyjama bottoms. “And maybe lose these.”

The Doctor glanced down at his body, peeked at her, and then wrapped an arm around her back before urging her to come closer and sit on his thighs. After a bit of a snog, time in which Rose unbuttoned his shirt and raised up to her knees so the Doctor could wiggle his bottoms down, Rose lowered herself as he guided his erection into her body. His eyes briefly closed, lips pressed together, while she adjusted to his size.

Then she began to move.

A quiet, groaned curse slipped from the Doctor’s lips and she let herself smile. That smile grew when she felt his mind automatically reaching out for hers. Rose welcomed him in and while he was distracted wandering around her mind, she sighed in relief and took as much of him in as she could. She was careful, though, because if he went too deep, this would start hurting and that would just be a big mood killer.

She lost all concept of time as she relived her memories one by one, the Doctor’s sense of profound awe driving her to pick up the pace.

She came back to herself when the Doctor frantically clutched at her hips as memories began to flit by again in a faster loop – her eternal youth, her telepathic abilities, how old she really was, what had caused all of that to happen, everything. Surprised by the loud groan that clawed its way out of his throat, she let him take the lead, her hands holding onto his shoulders. He desperately tugged at her hips again and again, his own hips canting and gyrating, his breathing beginning to be labored and his soft cries growing louder than the sounds of their lovemaking.

Just as she was almost to the edge, she lovingly caressed his mind and the Doctor immediately, most likely subconsciously returned the caress. Jolting forwards, curled over her belly, she rode out her orgasm, the Doctor’s actions growing more erratic in turn, with his name falling from her lips. She then slumped, catching herself with a tight grip on his shoulders, and felt the Doctor’s pleasure, too, reverberating around their joined minds when he came seconds later.

Panting, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her back and Rose rested her head against his shoulder for a few seconds before her back started to hurt. Groaning, knowing she’d need to get up to pee before she made herself comfortable, Rose climbed off the bed with a lot of help from the Doctor and padded down the hall without bothering to grab her nightgown. The Doctor followed her in and cleaned himself up before pulling his pyjama bottoms and pants back on. Once she was washing her hands, he ducked down to finish cleaning her up with a fresh cloth, kissed her tummy, and then followed her back to bed.

Getting sleepier by the second and wondering if the Doctor was going to speak ever again, because this was a record for him, Rose curled up on her side. Silently, the Doctor took one look at her belly – she could hear their son complaining he was uncomfortable with her position – and helped her adjust herself on the bed beside him.

She was asleep mere seconds later.

***

The next morning, Rose slowly drifted to consciousness, though she really wasn’t ready to wake up. Memory righted itself and she realized that _was_ the Doctor curled around her back with his hand on her belly.

She wondered how he’d greet her. Would he forget they’d sort of been pushed into shagging last night? Would it not matter much anymore or…?

He knew she was awake. She ‘heard’ him telling their son as much, which made her smile, especially because the baby focused upon happy memories in response.

“Good morning, Rose.”

Had he stayed in bed all night with her? Wait. Where were his pyjama bottoms? She hadn’t taken them off him last night, but he certainly wasn’t wearing them now. She was sure he’d gone to bed wearing them. She apparently took too long to answer, because the Doctor repeatedly poked her in the arm until a rough laugh escaped her.

“Okay, okay. I’m awake. Stop poking me.” She hesitantly twisted enough to see him and felt relieved when she saw the smile on his lips. “Good morning.”

“It is, isn’t it?” His smile grew to a wide grin. “I’m starving and you sleep too much.”

She stared at him a moment, but he didn’t continue, just kept grinning at her.

“Are we really not gonna talk about it?”

“Nothing to talk about, Rose. I understand now. Would’ve been overwhelming learning about everything if I hadn’t had a distraction.”

“Are you sure?” He again smiled and she turned back around. “I’m glad. You know, food does sound amazing right now.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I agree. That was quite a performance last night. For both of us.”

“It was.”

“I had forgotten how pleasurable it is to share my mind with someone when we’re being intimate. Your mind feels perfect. Fits mine like a glove.”

Rose smiled. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“Why? Is this going to happen again?”

Rose’s brow arched and his hand settled further down her belly.

“Well, I don’t honestly know. I simply meant I wanted to remember you saying that.”

“Oh.” Was that disappointment? “Suppose I can understand your desire to do such.”

Rose nodded. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Help me up?”

“Are you alright? You haven’t been having too much trouble getting up before now so what’s wrong?”

“I just felt like making you help me.”

The Doctor snorted. “Of course.”

He rolled out of bed, walked around to her side, and carefully helped her up. She quickly kissed his chin, smiled up at him, and then pulled on her nightgown in case either Billy or Martha had made it back. After all, she had no idea what time it was.

After an appreciative look at the Doctor’s nude form, Rose headed off to the bathroom. She didn’t hear him following so she was understandably surprised when she turned to shut the door and saw him sidling by her with a pile of his clothing in the crook of his elbow and absolutely nothing covering his nakedness from flatmates that could potentially be home by now. Hand to her heart, she closed the door with a hip and gave him a look.

“Practicing stealth mode again?”

“Ooh, I quite like that. Do I do that often?”

“All the time and I’m almost 100% sure it’s just to mess with me.”

He grinned. “How close is that almost one-hundred? 99%? 99.9%?”

“99.9999%.”

“Pretty sure, huh?” Rose, in the middle of testing the water coming out of the tub spout, gave him a look. “Alright. I’d probably guess that, too, if I were you. Safe bet, I’m thinking.”

“Uh, yah. You wanna join me?”

The Doctor met and held her gaze for several moments and then glanced behind her at the bathtub.

“Might be easier to bathe separately, Rose.”

“We could take a shower instead. You fixed the showerhead, after all. What was this thing originally, anyways?”

“I...” He trailed off as her nightgown came off. “...don’t remember.”

She snorted. “Well, that’s unfortunate. I was curious. _Did_ you want to join me? I won’t know until I’m me,” she wheedled. “Nothing’s really stopping you now, either.”

“I suppose that is true,” he agreed unwillingly and then smiled brilliantly, eyes on the floor. “You know, when you put it like that, I could’ve been joining you this entire time.”

“You’d have hyperventilated if I’d even suggested you join me every single time. As it is, I swear you stopped breathing a few times.”

“Not out of fear,” he defended.

“I’m sure it wasn’t.”

“I’m not lying. I wasn’t afraid.”

“I know you weren’t.”

“Oh. Well, good.”

“Last time I’m asking, Doctor.” Rose gestured to the tub. “Do you want to join me?”

“Ah, well, it’s not like I don’t need to bathe, too. Right?”

She grinned. “Exactly.”

While he was carefully piling his clothing beside hers on the counter, Rose climbed into the tub and directed the shower spray at her chest and belly. He was acting so awkward right now and she knew she should try going easy on him, but she really couldn’t help herself. It was hilarious seeing him fumbling around and trying to act normal.

Normal, her arse. The moment the Doctor had joined her, with no hesitation whatsoever, he dropped to his knees and pushed her bum against the wall.

Right, well, she hadn’t expected that.

***

_My love,_

_Just a moment, Rose. Quit looking at our wife’s letter or I’ll tell her what really happened in Constantinople_.

She already knew what happened in Constantinople. He’d told her ages ago and she knew he had only gone the once. Still, she supposed she understood why he’d used that warning. She hadn’t been too pleased to hear about that particular adventure and her past Doctor likely never wanted her to know.

_There. I got nosy, but that effectively stopped me. It’s been three days since I found out what you’d been hiding from me and I still feel as if I’m walking on clouds. Look at me. I’m probably grinning like a fool._

To be honest, he hadn’t really stopped since that shower the morning after. Just to be sure, though, Rose did look up and... yep, grinning at the pages of his book.

_I still haven’t decided when I should talk to my past you, though. For some reason, I was too preoccupied with everything else that night to dig further and see when I brought the subject up with you. I wonder why. Can’t be that I was shocked out of my mind and functioning on autopilot after that amazing shag._

It was her turn to grin. Ego snack, that was.

_Now enough of that. This is important, Rose. We’ll be getting the TARDIS back in two days, but I won’t know that until I come home and see the TARDIS in the living room. You, of course, already knew, but that didn’t surprise me._

Two days? Rose sat up straight and frowning minutely, quickly composed a to do list.

_I already know you packed everything so I’ll just remind you to give Jim, Jack, Mickey, and your lover a goodbye before you go. You won’t be seeing Jim or your lover (maybe) again and that Jack isn’t our Jack. As for Mickey... well, you know._

_Moving away from that, though, because I don’t want to think about it. Billy will be dropping by today to pick up the last of his things. We’ll both say goodbye because I hadn’t expected to see him again once he’d gone. You’ll need to warn Martha before she goes out with Mickey tomorrow night, too, because you know she’d be angry if she didn’t have a chance to tell him goodbye without me hovering. Oh, also, don’t forget to show me how many times we’ve been married or bonded, Rose. You showed me over dinner tomorrow night and I... Well, you’ll see._

Intriguing. She wondered what he was gonna do.

_Don’t worry. I won’t get too itchy. I’ve almost fully accepted I’ll be going completely domestic in my future. Plus, I’m oddly and incredibly happy about it. I correctly assumed having a family wouldn’t change our lifestyle._

Well, that was something.

_I really wasn’t lying about acting like a changed man. Have you noticed?_

Uh, kissing her every time she turned around, the shag, the oral the morning after, rubbing her belly in places that used to make him act twitchy and weird, staying in bed with her the entire time she slept, slipping into her dreams without asking permission (or telling her he’d been there, even though she’d already known)... Yeah, she’d noticed.

_Actually, you’d have to be blind not to notice everything so never mind me._

“Impossible,” she murmured.

“What?”

Rose looked up and met the Doctor’s curious gaze.

“My letter.”

“Ah. Thought you were talking to me.” He paused and then snorted. “This me, I mean.”

“Nah.”

“Yeah, got that.”

Mouth quirked into a small grin, he went back to his book and she stared at him a moment before returning to her letter.

_I just figured out why you said impossible and I’m glad you think so. I love you._

_What, not gonna say it back?_

_Seriously? You’re really not going to?_

Nope, she wasn’t gonna, just to mess with him.

_I see how it is. Don’t think I can’t see that grin, little missus. I’ve been staring at you off and on for days now and I haven’t missed anything._

_That grin._

Rose laughed _._

_I’m glad you found that funny. Why do I put up with you? Before you say it - it’s because I love you. Yeah, yeah. Don’t get smart._

“I wasn’t gonna.”

_You were, too._

“Was not.”

_Stop arguing with me._

Rose giggled and saw the Doctor once more watching her curiously.

“You’re arguing with me and it’s hilarious.”

“Ah.”

_I find it amusing, too, love. Both of me, actually, but I specifically meant past me._

_And... Happy anniversary! Twelve today, as you know. The big day’s coming up, though. Well, one of them. The bigger ones aren’t for a while. Seventy-six are coming, though, as you’ll recall. Well, hopefully you do. Good call syncing up most of our anniversaries, Rose. If we hadn’t done, we’d literally be celebrating every single day of a Gallifreyan calendar year and that’s... Blimey, I’d be so exhausted. Empty, too, and don’t you dare laugh._

She laughed anyway.

_Fiend! I just know you were laughing about that. You were, weren’t you? Fine. Don’t answer me, but know I’m on to you, Madame. Stop grinning._

She grinned wider.

_Stop it right now._

Tongue caught between her teeth, she shook her head in the negative.

_Rose! Quit arguing with me. I’m not even there to respond properly. There’s a whole other language - body language \- that you’re missing. _

Rose started giggling. “You’re ridiculous.”

_I am not._

“You are, too.”

_Nuh uh._

“Way to be a child, honey.”

“Are you still arguing with me?”

“Playfully, yeah.”

The Doctor quirked a grin. “Do we do that often?”

“Usually not verbally, but yeah.”

“So... telepathically?”

“Yup.”

“Ah. Neat.”

Rose snorted and went back to her letter. It looked like it was almost to the end.

_I know it looks like there are a ton more letters in your box, but they’re all blank. I didn’t want you figuring it out before I could tell you and then risk you getting all smug about it._

“I wouldn’t do that _. I’m_ not the smug one.”

“Hey!”

_Hey!_

Rose just laughed.

_And you say I’m the rude one. Okay, okay! Don’t say it. I am the rude one, but you’re acting a lot like me and that’s weirdly arousing. I don’t know how to take that, actually. Am I aroused by my own behavior or am I aroused by you mimicking me for a laugh? Either way, I’m sure it means I need therapy_.

“Oh, don’t be absurd.”

“Hmm? Oh, your letter. Never mind.”

_I’m starting to get annoyed by your inattention, by the way. Actually, look up right quick._

She did and saw the Doctor’s eyes looked a bit faraway.

_I was so bored and annoyed by your inattention, I zoned out. You should know I’m trying to figure out exactly how many positions I could get you into back in my bedroom on the TARDIS. One-hundred ninety-two, I believe, if we include all of the ones in the Onkranian Shree Bok and use every single surface. Actually! Oh! We’ve never tried reversing gravity so I can get you on the ceiling. Rose, we’re reversing gravity as soon as you’re good to go after our son’s born. Just in case we fall, you know._

“Sounds good to me.”

_Oop, just figured out why you said that and I got the shivers. Thank you_ _☺_

_Anyway, if I continue to think any longer, I’m going to start getting aroused and that seems a shame since I won’t be able to do anything about it right now. Well, my right now. By the way, love, I’m sorry your tummy is bothering you this evening. For us, I mean, not you and past me. Our son told me. I noticed you didn’t look well after we came back from Jack’s and that worried me, but the little guy put my mind at ease._

_God, I can’t wait to hold him in my arms._

_Alright. I’m going to let you go. Distract me, please. I really, really want you to. I love you more than life itself._

_Love, your Doctor_

“Hey, sweetie?” The Doctor looked up curiously, a slight shine to his eyes. She recognized that look. “We should have dinner together tomorrow night. Just you and me.”

“Any particular reason why?”

Rose shrugged. “Sort of a farewell dinner, I suppose. Plus, I have one more thing I need to let you know. I’m sure you’d like the opportunity to have a one-on-one dinner with your son before you go back, too, right?”

“Alright. I would, yes. Any idea when that’ll be?”

“I’ll have to check my letter box,” she said dismissively. “There are still quite a few of them in there.”

“We should have thought to check long before now,” he mused. “I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“You’ve had a tough time since we got here. Been a lot on your plate.”

“That’s very true.” The Doctor gave her a sad look. “I’ll miss you when you’ve gone, Rose. Our son, too.”

She smiled warmly. “Honey, you’ll still have me.”

“It’s not the same, though, is it? Then there’s our son…” His sad look worsened. “I’ll miss him so very much.”

“He’ll come along before you know it.” Not for quite a while in his time, true. “We’ll enjoy the memories we make until then. I promise you that.”

“You’re right.” He pushed out a slightly shaky breath. “I still cannot believe…” Head shaking, he finally continued, “It’s going to be a great life from what I saw. I can’t wait to start making those memories. When do I…?”

“Think it’s up to you to decide when you make your move, Doctor. Just know I’m gonna be happy. You don’t have to worry I’ll hesitate even a second.” She chuckled, remembering how she’d literally tackled him to the grating when he’d finally come out and told her he wanted her to be his. His delectable bum had been bruised for a week despite his markedly faster healing times. She didn’t regret it one bit. They’d had fun. More than was appropriate to discuss in front of even impolite company. “Take it from someone who knows. You’re gonna wanna do it soon, sweetie.”

She bit her lip, still thinking about it, and the Doctor gave her a look of extreme interest.

“Care to share what’s making you smell so… overwhelmingly aroused? That’s not an exaggeration, either. It’s overwhelming, Rose. It’s making me a bit dizzy.”

“Ooh, you’ll just have to wait and see.” Lip briefly back between her teeth, she hummed. “You’re really gonna enjoy it, but not as much as me. Mmm.”

The Doctor clutched the edge of the table and blinked several times, focusing on breathing deeply. A muttered curse slipped from his lips.

“Maybe think about something else, Rose. I feel like I’m two seconds away from pitching out of my chair.”

“I haven’t seen you be this affected by me since… Don’t actually think I can say, but you enjoyed that day, too. Well, and night.” His eyes crossed and she grinned. “Are you okay over there?”

He swayed to one side and his hands clenched tighter, his knuckles white.

“Bit dizzy, actually, so no, probably not too okay.”

“I have a remedy for that.” He _did_ say to distract him, after all, and she was positive he wouldn’t mind the sort of distraction she had in mind for him. “Would you be interested?”

“Can’t imagine you have any of the normal cures for dizziness hiding around here.” He straightened and his handhold loosened just the tiniest bit. “Oh, better. Yes, distract yourself and me, too, Rose. What do you have in mind?”

“Best thing I can think of. This one always works.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the kitchen. He followed her all the way to the bedroom, only stumbling a few times when she would have a naughty thought, and fell onto the bed with a concerned, slightly hopeful look on his face.

That look became markedly more hopeful and less concerned when she crawled onto the bed and started sliding his trousers down his legs. He immediately started reacting to her touch and she grinned.

“Rose, what are you doing?”

“You’ll see.”

With an expert hand, she quickly got him hard as a rock and wiggled her brows. Breath shallow and fast, the Doctor fell back onto his elbows and shook his head.

“What if Martha walks in? She’s still asleep, Rose. This is a bad idea.” Eyes closing and mouth dropping open, panting for air and brows furrowed deeply, the Doctor wobbled a moment and then collapsed fully onto his back. “This is a really bad idea.”

“It is a great idea,” she told him, her mouth full. The Doctor’s breath faltered and his hips cocked up. She pulled up until his head was in her mouth and said, “now shut up and let me enjoy it.”

He groaned deeply and bit his own wrist to stay quiet.


	11. Going Home

Rose had an incredibly hectic day.

After subtly warning Martha she would need to say goodbye to Mickey that evening, Rose waited for the Doctor to head out and then scrambled around the flat packing up everything they would miss once they left. She didn’t bother packing the food or many of the household items, but the clothing, trinkets, and whatnot they’d collected over their stay were definitely on the go list. She hid their bags in the wardrobe, double-checked the flat looked normal enough so Martha or the Doctor wouldn’t get suspicious, and then headed out to make her own goodbyes to Jack, Mickey, and her future Doctor.

Mickey had nodded, saying he’d suspected as much when Martha had said she wanted to see him that evening. He’d been waiting for this since they’d put their plans into effect for Billy. She hadn’t stopped hugging him for a while. She would miss him so very much.

Jack had tried to grope her, had succeeded in kissing her, and then hugged her tightly, saying he couldn’t wait to see her again. He was sure future him was gonna love the kid, too, which had made her tear up.

Her future Doctor had kissed her deeply, patted their son, and told her he couldn’t wait for her to return to both the flat and to their home. He’d then walked her all the way to flat, kissed her one last time, and said he’d love her until the day after eternity. That finally made her cry and he’d kissed her tears away before patting her bum and telling her to get inside.

As she had expected, Martha wasn’t there when she let herself into the flat. The Doctor, however, was and he’d cooked.

“What’s this?” she asked curiously. “I thought I was gonna cook.”

“I’ve been thinking about making you a dinner before I tell you how I feel and I wanted to test drive it first. It’s not technically cheating if you don’t know I’m doing it until you’re this you.”

Rose giggled to herself and couldn’t wait for dinner to be done. She’d been looking forward to this evening since breakfast. This dinner wasn’t how it went down at all when he told her how he felt, but ah, well. Let him make his plan. It was sweet, after all. She saw his nostrils twitch and then flare and she arched a brow.

“I didn’t shag him, you jealous man. I was just saying goodbye. That’s all for you. I promise. Now let me get cleaned up and changed into something more comfortable. I hate dressing to blend in. These clothes are so uncomfortable and your son has been complaining about the waistband on these denims for two hours.”

The Doctor chuckled, stepped closer, and rubbed his hand below her tummy button.

“Are you behaving badly for your mummy? That isn’t very nice, young man.”

He received a strong kick for his comment and Rose put her hand over the Doctor’s. He looked up, grinning, and she shook her head.

“I need to pee.”

“I’ll accompany you. I’d like to make sure my… my wife,” he said hesitantly and looked at her. She smiled contentedly and he relaxed. “I’d like to make sure my wife doesn’t fall or wee herself. Also, my son-” He grinned widely at her belly. “ _My_ son is being a brat.”

Rose slapped his arm. “Don’t call him a brat. He gets it from you, anyway.”

“Oh, yeah, likely.”

Rose laughed. “Thank you for agreeing with me. I’m not letting you get out of that when we get home.” A brief look of sadness touched his features and Rose sent a pulse of love through their mental connection, which made him smile. “Now what is this dinner you’ve made?”

“There are several things. I roasted a chicken first of all. The taste is close enough to Guttin meat – you’ve been to Bortogue, right?”

“Yep. Love Guttin. It is remarkably close to chicken, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he agreed excitedly and Rose began to wash her hands. “Good. So roasted chicken. Um, there are mashed potatoes because the you of my time-”

“And mine,” she added cheekily.

“Right,” he chuckled and followed her to the bedroom. “You love mashed potatoes. A few weeks before we came here, I caught you eating them in the middle of the night. You’d said you were going to bed all of three hours before. You still should have been sleeping.”

“I haven’t done anything like that in a while,” she mused fondly. “Not since I got pregnant.”

“Mm. I’m reading between the lines here. Cravings of a different sort?” She nodded and pulled off her shirt. He stared at her breasts a few seconds and then shook himself. “Ah. Right. Um. Oh, right, I’ll remember that. I’m surprised your current cravings don’t follow the same pattern.”

“Speaking of, I would kill a man for a bag of crullers.” She looked at him seriously. “I hate that I can’t find a good substitute here. I hope you’re taking the very subtle hint I’m giving you right now very seriously, Doctor. Maybe one day, when my you is sitting around staring at younger me’s arse, you can remember this moment and maybe have a bag waiting for me.”

“As long as you promise not to kill a man, most especially not this one, I will do everything in my power to ensure you get those crullers.”

“Because you’re the best.” Rose kissed him and he followed her when she pulled back. She put a hand on his chest to hold him back and he _pouted_. It was so cute. “Dinner, Doctor. It’ll burn. You never finished telling me what you made, by the way.”

“But shirtless, pregnant Rose.” His pout grew. “And I can touch her because she considers herself my wife.”

“Because I am on a ridiculous number of planets, Doctor. Even in your time. Also, that me considers us married, too. Remember?”

“Yeah, but she’s not half naked in front of me with our child staring me in the face.” A look of disgust immediately came to his face. “Ew. Why? There’s something wrong with me. A sane man would not say things like that.”

“Oh, honey.” Rose pulled on a dress and leaned closer to him. He eagerly kissed her and she patted his cheek. “You were never sane.”

His smile fell away. “And you say I’m the brat.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are, too.”

“Rose.”

“Doctor?”

He chuckled. “Am I allowed to say I love you?”

“Of course. Your me would say the same thing.” Rose pushed her denims down her leg and the Doctor held onto her hand as she pulled her feet free. “I love you, too. So you know. I always have.”

“Always?”

“Since you wore leather. Mm. Looked good on you, too. Still sometimes fantasize about that you pinning me to a wall.” A jolt of arousal went straight to her groin and the Doctor’s grip on her hand tightened. “I might try again to convince you to drop me off somewhere near that you.”

“I would not do that. It’d be too messy.”

“That’s what I’d hope for, yeah.” She bit her lip and the Doctor gave her a look. “Do you remember what you looked like? I’m not saying you’re not sexy now, but you were sexy then and I never got a shag out of that you. That’s upsetting. I feel like that you would have been the rough type.”

“You’re in the last half of your pregnancy. Rough sex is probably not a good idea right now.”

“I’d be willing to wait, Doctor. Remember that. I’m coming back to this.”

He snickered. “I wish you good luck in your endeavors, Rose, but I wouldn’t hold my breath if I was you.”

“You underestimate what I can get you to agree to when…” Rose pursed her lips and looked at his groin pointedly. He groaned and she winked at him. “You’ve been warned.”

“How can one woman be so perfect but so maddening?”

“Luck on your part, I guess. Come on. If you’re not gonna tell me what you cooked, you can at least serve me.” The Doctor held the door for her and then followed her towards the kitchen. “After dinner, I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it? Should I be worried?”

“I was told to show you how often we’ve been married or bonded. You said you remember being told.”

The Doctor nodded and pulled her chair away from the kitchen table. When she’d sat down, he set about making up their plates and pouring something for them to drink.

“When I do this, I will naturally use better dishware and I think I’ll use a bottle of berry wine from Angori. I don’t know if you’ve ever tried it, but it would taste great with this chicken and the Guttin.”

“I agree. Got married by the waterfalls once. You’ll love that. We had steaks afterwards and you stole mine.”

“Lovely.” He looked happy at the thought. “Can’t wait. Best steaks in the universe.”

“You said.”

Grinning widely, he flourished a plate at her and set it down. She sniffed as he hurriedly took his own seat. He’d made roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus (which yum). All things she loved. She was also pretty sure she smelled something sweet and spicy hiding somewhere nearby.

“Dig in. Let me know what you think.”

“It looks amazing. Smells better. I’m hoping it’s following a pattern and it tastes like heaven.”

“That is my hope, as well.”

As she ate the frankly delicious meal he’d prepared for them, she noticed he kept his eyes on her. That hopeful look never faded from his expression, which was so cute, so Rose made sure to let him know by sound alone quite how much she enjoyed the whole thing. When he unearthed a pie that had an adorably crooked lattice top, she grinned up at him.

“Is that apple?”

“It is. I took a chance. I’ve never actually seen you eat any sort of pie but you’ve said you love it.” He shrugged and gave the pie an uncertain look. “I’ll need to practice. It was much harder to do the top than I had anticipated.”

“I think it looks perfect, honey.”

He perked right up at that and served her a ridiculously big slice. It was still warm and she wasn’t embarrassed at all that it was gone before he’d made it halfway through his own slice.

“I take it I did a good job,” he chuckled. “I’m pleased.”

“Your son is the glutton. Not me.”

He tamped down on a second chuckle. “I’m sure. Thank you, Rose. I’m glad I got to use you as a guinea pig.”

“Emphasis on pig, right?”

“Nope.”

“Are you just saying that because I’m pregnant and you’re trying to be polite?”

“Nope.”

“You liar,” she said fondly. He tried not to smile and Rose sat back to let her food settle while he finished off his dessert and glass of water. She cleared her throat while he was wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Thank you for dinner. It was better than I hoped it would be.”

“I’m glad you approved of everything. It’ll certainly help in the future. I’m definitely going to make you a dinner.”

She smiled but didn’t correct him.

“Are you ready?”

“To find out about our marriages and bonding ceremonies?” he checked. She nodded and he grinned. “Yes please. I’m under the impression there are a few.”

“Little more than that.”

“Really? How… interesting. I’ve been using that word too much today, I think.”

“You do that. You once had a three-week period where you used the word ‘implausible’ at least twice a day. It annoyed you so much and was the funniest thing I’d seen in a while. I love when you get annoyed about something _you_ are doing.”

“Can’t wait for that,” he sighed. “Maybe I’ll be able to change that part of my future now.”

“You’d said that. It still didn’t stop you from dropping the word all willy nilly.”

He sighed again. “Great,” he drawled. “Well, I’m ready.”

“Alright. You might want to stay seated. The letter I had this morning said you would’ve hit the floor if you’d been standing when you found out.”

“I was surprised?”

“That’s putting it mildly, according to you.”

“Excellent. I like surprises.” Rose chuckled and walked around until she was standing beside the Doctor. He scooted back and gestured at the table in front of him. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m gonna wanna snoop.”

“Only look at what I’m showing you,” she said sternly. “There’s stuff in there you know you can’t know yet.”

“Yes, I know I shouldn’t peek into my future and your past. You’re talking to a Time Lord, Rose. I know I can’t know anything yet. I’ll only look at the ceremonies. I’m simply curious. I’d wondered what you would wear and how you’d look, what we’d say. That sort of thing.”

Rose smiled. “Enjoy.”

Bum resting on the table, Rose felt the Doctor slip into her mind and unerringly find the many, many, many memories he was supposed to be seeing. As he sifted through them all, he grew progressively more breathless and astounded. His brows had nearly disappeared into his hairline by the time he’d looked at the last one.

“My God,” he breathed. “We’ve made it a hobby, haven’t we?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know that’s mostly all you, Doctor. I don’t think you’ll be happy until we’re married on every planet in the universe just so you can say no one else can touch me.”

“Does seem that way, doesn’t it?”

“Goes both ways,” she said dismissively. “I also like being able to tell women they can’t touch you ‘cause you’re mine. Have several times, in fact. Even with this you.”

“You what?”

“Yeah. Deal with it.”

The Doctor gave her an odd look. “Who was it?”

“Natalie down the hall. She seemed to think you were out of my league and I set the bimbo straight. Enjoyed it, too.”

She chuckled darkly and remembered the look on her face the day she’d done that. It had happened shortly after the Doctor had first connected with their son’s mind.

“Hmm. I wondered why she stopped trying to corner me in the hall when I walked by.” Rose arched a brow at him, merely curious and hoping for a good story, but he seemed to go into a panic for a moment. “Nothing happened, I swear. She wasn’t one of the women-”

“You really need to calm down. I wasn’t angry.”

“I would be.” A dark look crossed his face and he muttered, “was.”

“I’m still not telling you who he was, Doctor. You’ll find out when I go home.”

He was so fast, she didn’t actually see him move. One moment, she was looking down at the angry, jealous look on his handsome face. The next moment, she was in his arms and Rose barely had to tug at his back before his lips were pressing against hers hard. She grinned into the kiss and he pulled back.

“I wish I could forget about him, Rose.”

“Maybe a good shag will drive him right out of your mind… or mine.” Ooh, jealousy always worked on him. This man or the one back in her proper time, didn’t matter, apparently. “Come on, honey. Shag me. Right now. Let’s see if I can forget his name for a little while.”

With barely any warning, he’d jerked her knickers to one side and thrust in without warning. She’d known it was coming, but it didn’t stop her from being momentarily staggered and deeply, incredibly aroused. That was so fast and so hot. Cursing, the Doctor stopped thrusting into her and stared at her in horror and Rose frowned at him. Why was he stopping? He wasn’t going too deep or rough so she legitimately didn’t have a clue.

“I’m so sorry. I think I… I lost my mind. My sense. What sort of a man would… I’m a monster.”

He looked even more horrified than moments before and Rose clenched around him with a pointed look aimed his way when he tried to pull out. She grabbed his hips when he tried a second time.

“One, you already told me this would happen. Why do you think I’ve been so aroused all day? I know you noticed it at breakfast when I was reading my letter. You almost asked. I know you did, but Martha came into the room.”

“Telling on myself after the fact doesn’t excuse what I just did.”

“Oh, God. Two, did I ask you to stop? I wanted you to do this. Been thinking about it all bloody day. No joke. I provoked you on purpose, sweetie.”

“Provoked me into just-”

“If you stop, I’m going to go find my lover to finish what you started,” she threatened, as her Doctor had told her she would. She would have said it regardless. Jealous Doctor was always sexy. Her future Doctor wasn’t in town anymore, but he wouldn’t know that. “It’s your choice. Keep going and show me you’re the better lover or let me run off to him.”

A dramatic change came over him and Rose grinned in anticipation.

When it was over, she collapsed backwards onto the table with a breathless cry and the Doctor hit the floor like a bag of bricks. She couldn’t catch her breath and her body was still convulsing. She could hear the Doctor sucking in loud, deep, wheezing breaths and she ran her hand down the table until she could hook her fingers around the edge.

“Are you okay? By-bypass shoulda kicked - kicked in by now.”

“It did.” His breath kept hitching and Rose somehow managed to heave herself up. “Too much.”

She cursed loudly and looked down on him. His poor face was so red and he was panting against the floor, his body sprawled out and a hand curled up by his face. She sincerely hoped the floor was still clean from when she’d swept after dinner last night. By the time she caught her breath, his breathing slowed and then abruptly leveled out.

“Gonna make it, then?”

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, his hips still turned to the side, and looked up at her. He shook his head.

“Was touch and go there for a second.” His brows furrowed and he glanced between her legs, where her knickers were still pulled to the side. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all. Was bloody brilliant.” He nodded his agreement, relaxed his head against the floor, and closed his eyes. “Love when you get jealous. Sexiest thing in the world.”

“Was my turn for a mind-blowing shag.” He chuckled tiredly. “Doesn’t compare to that night in your bed, though.”

“Does for me, I think.” Rose adjusted her knickers and slid her dress back down her legs before carefully sliding to her feet so as not to get dizzy. The Doctor’s eyes reopened and he gave her a concerned look. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. You might wanna get your trousers back up. Martha was supposed to show up right after this.”

A rather naughty curse slipped from his lips as he gingerly pulled his clothing into place. He didn’t bother tucking in his shirt before he zipped and buttoned his trousers. Still looked like he’d had the holy hell shagged out of him and her libido made a little mewl for attention. She ignored it in favor of crouching down beside the Doctor.

“Are you gonna be able to get back up without my help?” he asked, looking amused yet exhausted. “Don’t know that I’ll have the strength for it just yet.”

“I’m fine,” she repeated, giving him a look. “Are you planning to get up or will you spend the rest of the night down here?”

“I’d be willing to do both if you don’t mind being on top.” He winked at her and she snickered. “No, I’m getting up. Probably look like a mess no matter what, but don’t need to completely confirm what just happened.”

“She’s gonna know. I’m not the only one who can tell when you’ve had a good shag.”

The Doctor grimaced, pushed himself to his knees, and kissed her tummy.

“I wish you’d forget about that,” he murmured into her navel. “Makes me feel like an arse that I… threw it in your face, I guess, because those women were before I…”

“I’m not mad.” Rose ran her hands through his hair and smiled at his groan. “Were they good?”

“They didn’t even compare to anything we’ve done so far. Sorry again.”

Rose shrugged and rubbed the top of his head for a few moments. Perhaps finding the rest of his strength, he finally stood and pulled her close for a kiss.

“Hey,” Martha called as the front door closed loudly. “You guys home?”

The Doctor groaned and Martha walked into the room the next moment. Rose looked between the Doctor’s messy appearance and the realization dawning on Martha’s face. Martha threw her head back and started laughing a second later. Rose joined her, her own laugh light and nowhere near as long as Martha’s, and the Doctor rubbed his lips, apparently determined not to join them.

“It’s not that funny,” the Doctor said huffily, grinning a little. “Martha, come on. We’ve all done this since we’ve been here. I don’t know why it’s so funny now.”

“Because you were being so stupid before and look like you nearly shagged yourself to death,” Martha chortled. “Shouldn’t have waited so long, you idiot.”

“Feel I finally agree with you, Martha.”

“The Doctor was just about to go take a shower,” Rose managed to get out. “Unless you’d like to go first. I know what you just did.”

“Oh, no, he can go first. Man looks like he actually earned it.”

“You have no idea.” Cheeks pink, the Doctor looked at her and smiled. “Go, Doctor. You’ve got a line behind you.”

“I’m going,” he said while self-consciously tugging his clothing into better positions. “I’ll try to hurry. Martha, there’s still some food if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, ta.”

“Yeah,” Rose said when he was out of the room. “You did plenty of eating today but none of it food, huh?”

“Don’t regret it one bit,” Martha said, giving a saucy little shake on her way to the pans of food setting out. “Gotta say. I’m sort of bummed. I’m gonna miss him. I’m assuming tonight’s the last time I’ll see him.” Rose didn’t say anything and Martha sighed. “Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted.”

“Who knows? Maybe you’ll run into him later.”

“Maybe.” Martha thoughtfully swallowed down a bite of potatoes straight from the pan. “Any idea how much longer we’ve got here? I’ve loved being here with this version of you, but I miss my own clothes, my own shoes, and a bed that doesn’t feel like foam-topped cardboard.”

“Won’t be too much longer,” Rose assured her. “I’ll be happy to get home. We need to finish the nursery. We’ve lost so much decorating time.”

“Think it’ll be odd for him seeing you go away twenty-some weeks pregnant and coming back like this?”

“Oh. I hadn’t thought about that. I mean, I thought about how hard it would be missing the time I’ve been here. You know what I mean.” Martha nodded. “But I hadn’t thought about how weird it’d be to see my belly get so big in what’ll feel the blink of an eye to him.”

“Well, he didn’t miss it. You’ve said that before.”

“Probably still gonna be a bit jarring, I think.”

“Maybe, but I’m sure he’ll just be happy to get you back. Thinking you had more fun with past him than he’s having with past you.”

“Oh, yeah, a lot more.”

Martha chuckled. “What about that one? He gonna be okay?”

“Yep.” Rose smiled. “He’s gonna be great.”

“Should I vacate when we get back or…?”

Rose laughed. “No. Don’t worry. When he finally made a move, you were nowhere near us. I’m sure you’re grateful for that.”

“Incredibly, though I am morbidly curious.”

“I’m still not telling you how he looks down there, Martha. Let it go.”

“Damn,” Martha sighed, grinning. “Had you never wondered before you two got together? Like, sure he looks human in some ways, but does that go all the way to his toes?”

“You’ve seen his toes.”

“Fine. Had you never wondered what his penis looks like?” Martha asked bluntly. “I was trying to be delicate but leave it to you to ruin that for me.”

“Pfft. Where’s the fun in that? And yes, I did wonder, but I never asked because I’m a lady.”

“You liar. You would’ve asked if there’d been someone who’d know.” She wasn’t wrong. Rose snickered and shrugged. “Just give me a clue. I mean, he’s alien. He looks human, but the man has two hearts. Does that mean…”

“Two tummies? Yep.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Oh,” Rose said. “Right. Yeah, he has two livers, too.”

“Rose,” Martha groaned, smiling. “Come on.”

“Fine. He doesn’t have a prostate. Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

“Some. How fascinating. I’m gonna assume he only has the proper amount of things around front. Be hard to hide anything more in those tight trousers of his. Gonna stop me? I’ll keep contemplating and imagining. Would get me closer to an answer if I thought about it hard enough.”

“I’m not saying anything, Martha. Not about this.”

“Alright. So let’s see. He’s got plenty in there, but does he also have testicles or is that just penis? Blimey, is that just – No, you won’t answer. Could always ask him, but he’d probably blow up.”

Rose giggled. “He would most likely do just that.”

“Literally. Doctor-y bits would be everywhere. Oh, hey, there’s a way to get an answer. Hey, Doctor,” Martha yelled. There was a vague answer from the bathroom and the door opened a moment later.

“What?”

“Do you have testicles, how do you compare to humans in terms of length and girth, what’s your stamina like, and do you look human or alien?”

“ _What_?”

“Ignore her,” Rose called out. “I won’t tell her and she’s going a bit doctor-y with the whole thing.”

“It’s fascinating!” Martha said defensively. “You’d be curious, too, if you weren’t shagging him and he’d be curious about human women if he wasn’t so free and loose with his dangly bits.”

The bathroom door slammed shut and Rose struggled not to chuckle. She was surprised when the Doctor appeared in the doorway a moment later in a towel with water dripping from his hair onto his chest. Her tummy and incidentally their son, too, flipped around. He was too sexy like this. He gave her a knowing look and then frowned deeply at Martha.

“ _Why_? Martha, why?”

“Morbid curiosity.”

“I meant the free and loose bit. Why?”

“It’s true. Obviously.”

“Right. Stop talking about my dangly bits or I might be tempted to do something Rose will be very displeased about.”

“I don’t know. Might be funny.” Rose sent him a mental image of him waving himself around and the Doctor looked appalled to put it in the mildest possible terms. “Oh, stop. I’m not saying that’s what you should do. It’d just be funny.”

“No. It most certainly would not and I would have thought you wouldn’t want me doing anything like that whatsoever to someone who isn’t you.”

“Whatever you’re talking about,” Martha spoke up, “keep me out of it.”

“Nothing bad. Just a bit shocking.”

“Bordering on harass – No, that _is_ harassment. That would be sexual harassment, Rose, and I will not do it.”

Rose shrugged, smile on her lips, when Martha gave her a curious look. “Best you don’t know.”

“Right.”

“I’m done. I was getting out when Martha yelled. Who’s next?”

“I sort of cleaned up a little before I headed back. Rose, you can go.”

The Doctor nodded. “I’ll dress in the bathroom in case you need help with anything. I still worry about your pregnancy, even though it’s clearly nowhere near as draining as I once thought it would be.”

“You’re such a sweet man.”

***

Rose was awake before the sun had even come up that morning. The Doctor had seemed surprised to see her and had set his book down to ask if she was okay. She’d shrugged away his concerns and explained she thought she’d begun nesting so she was gonna clean and organize until she was sleepy again. He’d accepted her answer and went back to his book only after she’d told him three separate times she didn’t need his help.

He’d left with Martha when she was heading off to work, claiming he’d wanted to check for more victims the angels had thrown back in time. He’d said the same in his letter that morning so she knew he was well and truly gone when she spied him and Martha on the street through the window.

Ten minutes later, the TARDIS had groaned into existence right where their coffee table had once been. Rose patted her pocket and mentally thanked the Doctor for warning her to move it. She wasn’t planning to bring it with her, but it was still a nice table and someone could get some use out of it.

Rose took her time packing up the rest of their belongings, carrying them into the TARDIS, and cleaning up the whole flat. By the time she was done, it looked move-in ready and she was feeling quite pleased. She could feel the TARDIS straining towards her in her mind, as if she was impatiently waiting for her to come back inside already. She smiled and rubbed a hand along the door as she passed through to the kitchen in search of a hot cup of tea.

About twenty minutes later, Rose rinsed out her cup, made a mental note to tell Martha or the Doctor to wash it later, and packed it into the bag holding their towel-wrapped kettle and the box of tea Martha had grown fond of. That bag, too, went into the TARDIS and Rose felt a joyful pulse of pleasure in her mind from the ship.

After about three hours puttering around the ship and feeling her joy suffusing her mind, Rose exited the TARDIS again – to the poor thing’s great displeasure – and glanced out the window. As the Doctor’s letter had warned her, Martha and the Doctor just happened to meet up on the street. It’d been a slow day and Martha had been sent home while the Doctor had grown bored by the angels’ lack of activity.

Rose was leaning against the TARDIS when the Doctor let himself and Martha into the flat. He immediately looked at the ship in wonder that quickly turned to sadness as his eyes caught hers. Martha, on the other hand, let out a whoop and ran towards the doors. She disappeared from view and Rose snickered.

“She’s back,” the Doctor sighed. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Mhmm.”

“You weren’t just nesting this morning, were you?”

“Nope.”

“Didn’t think so. How long have you known?”

“Two days.”

“I’ll miss you,” he said quietly. Aww. Rose melted into his arms and felt his arms tighten around her, bringing her belly tight against his tummy. “And I’ll miss him. More than words can possibly express. Do we have to go back yet?”

“You know we have to.”

The Doctor sighed deeply. “I don’t like it, but I think you might be right.”

“Sooner rather than later. She felt quite grumpy when I walked out here to wait for you guys.”

The Doctor looked behind her and let out a flat-sounding chuckle. Rose rubbed his back, but that didn’t seem to make him happier. She could feel his sadness in her mind. Smiling and feeling sympathetic about the cause of his gloomy mood, Rose bumped him with her belly and grabbed one of his hands when he backed up two steps.

“What is it?”

“While you were gone, I uploaded all the pictures I took of my belly with my phone. Function 419, phone recharger. I’ve been documenting this whole time and now they’re on the TARDIS mainframe. I thought you might like to be able to look back at them when you start feeling a little sad.”

It actually killed her to know how often she now suspected he’d done that over the course of their relationship. It hadn’t happened often, but it was enough to make her wonder what he was hiding on the monitor. Now she thought she might have the answer and she was the one responsible all along. How funny. How sad. The Doctor kissed her and was holding her tummy with his free hand when he finally pulled back.

“Thank you, Rose.” He paused. “Even the ones with his foot?”

“Especially the ones with his foot. You spent a solid five minutes staring at them the morning after I first showed you.”

“I could see his impossibly tiny, fragile foot stretching the skin of your belly. I was in awe.”

“I was, too. I haven’t left anything important here, but we do need to go to the bedroom real quick. No, it’s not for anything like that.”

“I don’t know that I’m in the right headspace for it, anyway, Rose.”

Yeah, in her letter, the Doctor had told her he wouldn’t have been able to even think about sex.

“I know,” she said simply. “After we’re done, we can do a final sweep of the flat and then go.”

“Joy,” he said flatly. A relieved smile and a soft sigh escaped him when he caught sight of his suit laid out on the bed with the shirt and tie he’d worn here. “Well, least there’s one good thing about this day.”

“There are a few things. There’s your suit, the TARDIS, being able to go back out there with your me.”

“Who isn’t carrying my child.” The Doctor sucked in a deep breath, shook himself, and forced a smile. “All in due time. I have the pictures if I get too sad or impatient. I’ll be fine. I’m looking forward to this future.”

Oh, her heart. He _had_ been looking at the baby all those times. Rose hugged him, ignoring the half-buttoned shirt hanging off him and the trousers at his ankles. He held her until she stopped crying and smiled when she pulled back to glare at his chin.

“Stupid hormones. I’m getting tired of them.”

“You won’t have too much longer to deal with them,” he pointed out. “That’s good, right?”

“Yeah. Thank God. I swear, if there was a way, you’d be doing this next time.”

“Ah, then we’d only have the one and that’s all.”

“Some help you’d be.”

The Doctor chuckled and simply smiled down at her for several minutes before closing his eyes and kissing her forehead. He then hurriedly resumed dressing in his old suit.

“Oh, now that is nice,” he groaned, stretching his arms and slowly lifting his legs from the ground one at a time. “I’d almost forgotten how perfect this suit is. I’ve missed you so much.”

Rose chuckled to herself. It seemed like no time at all had passed before they were preparing to head out for London a few decades later. The Doctor was reading through the letter he’d written himself, likely telling him the exact date, time, and location for their Rose swap. She was wearing her current Doctor’s coat and had already told him she’d put his in his bedroom so that was really the last thing she had to worry about.

Know what, though? She needed a bloody vacation after this trip. Blimey. Her mind during this pregnancy had been all over the place and it felt like she was constantly forgetting to do or say something or being told to do or say something (and worrying she’d forget)… Jeez.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

The Doctor looked down at her and continued walking her backwards to the jumpseat.

“Putting precious cargo somewhere safe,” he replied and hefted her up. “Martha, watch her, if you would. I’ll handle this part myself.”

“Good idea. Been awhile since she’s been onboard and she’s a bit further along now.”

“You guys are very sweet, but I’m sure I can stand perfectly fine.”

“Even your me wasn’t thrilled about the idea of you possibly pitching to the ground and harming our son. Said as much in this letter. You’re stuck there until we get to London.” The Doctor smiled at her while both hands quickly worked the controls in front of him. “I really have to install a seatbelt on that damn thing. I’m adding that to my to do list right now.”

“Probably a good idea. Now that we’ve decided to start having kids, I’m sure one or the other of us is always gonna be begging for another. Fact, I know we will.” She fondly thought of ‘Jim’ and all those children they would have. “Oh, I can’t wait for that.”

“More seats, too,” the Doctor muttered. “Child-proof ones.”

“Can probably wait a while on those,” she reminded him. “Get out of your head.”

“And a protective panel for-” The Doctor sighed and looked up from his new spot on the floor. “-the control panel,” he finished, eyes on hers. “Now aren’t you glad I put you in the seat?”

“Wouldn’t have been so bad if you hadn’t been so stuck in your head.”

“We’ll never know.”

The Doctor continued looking up at her and Rose ignored him while she took her time saying goodbye to Martha. She almost started crying once more when she finally let her go. Hard to accept she didn’t have a Martha in her time.

“Have a great life,” Rose insisted, smiling through her tears. “It’s gonna be the best.”

“Think someone’s hormones are bothering you. I’ll be around, Rose. I’ll miss you until you get back in here. Should only be a few minutes.”

Rose laughed, the sound watery. “Right. Mind if I have a few alone with him?”

“Figured I’d get my goodbye out of the way for that reason. Bye, Rose. See you later.”

She really wished she could. Rose nodded and closed her eyes when the Doctor hugged her from behind.

“It never gets easier saying goodbye,” she muttered, sniffing. “I hate it so much.”

“I know you do. The best ones are the hardest to leave behind. Unfortunately, it’s not something you’ll ever get used to.”

“I know.”

“Which brings us here.” The Doctor turned her in his arms and frowned down at her. “I don’t wanna say it, either.”

“Then don’t. I’m not actually leaving. Just… sort of… stepping out for, like, two seconds. When I get back, we can go do something fun.”

“Nice try. Lemme see if I can play along.” He smiled and it almost looked real. “Rose, after your walk, would you like to go to Barbasta? We’re talking alien alien there. Blue skin, black hair, white eyes, six fingers. Very cool.”

She’d had fun every time they’d ever gone to Barbasta. Rose smiled widely.

“That sounds perfect, Doctor.” Rose cupped his cheek, stretched to her toes, and felt the Doctor’s arm wrap around her back. He leaned down the rest of the way and caught her lips for a goodbye kiss that ended with a quiet grumble from him. “I won’t be long. Get that stuff programmed. I wanna go to Barbasta.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He swallowed thickly, forced a smile, and walked her to the door. “Be careful.”

“I love you, too.”

“…as I do you,” he said quietly. “Maybe someday soon, I’ll even be able to tell you.”

“I wouldn’t wait.” Wouldn’t be too long for him. Good thing. She hated the idea of leaving him like this, because she knew he wasn’t planning to make a move on her tonight, but there wasn’t anything she could do about that. Poor man. “Do it soon.”

“It needs to be perfect.”

“Believe me, it will be. Don’t overthink it.”

Rose kissed him and blinked away a tear when she saw his furrowed brows finally smooth out. Now he was really smiling and that made her feel better. After one last look, Rose scooped up her bags, left the TARDIS, and ducked around the side when she saw her current Doctor looking at her joyfully from the doorway of their TARDIS. A moment later, she heard herself run by and slam the door. Her Doctor was scooping her up a few seconds later.

“I have missed you and our son,” he cried out before letting out a comically loud groan. “Four whole hours, Rose.”

“Have you beat by a few months,” she reminded him. “I win.”

He grinned and happily kissed her lips three different times, rubbed her belly, and then grinned wider.

“My son. My boy. Daddy’s missed you.”

“And Mummy’s missed Daddy. I have a few things to tell you, Doctor, but we can do it inside.”

“Alright. Wait. Turn here and look… there.” Rose looked at the spot he was pointing at and saw the Doctor wave from the corner of her eye. “Monitor’s picking us up. Wave goodbye. I’m obviously watching.”

Rose waved, blew a kiss, and turned to follow her Doctor as the other TARDIS began to dematerialize. Once in her proper TARDIS, Rose stopped, dropped her bags onto the grating, shrugged out of the Doctor’s coat, and actually hugged one of the coral bits sticking out of the floor.

“I have missed you, too,” Rose wailed. The TARDIS hummed happily and she closed her eyes, her smile getting bigger. “Yes, I’m sure you’re happy about that.”

“I’m getting jealous.”

“For good reason. She’s awesome and likes me more.” Rose let go of the coral and sighed. “I’ll be back later, sweetie, once he’s off doing his own thing. Then we can be alone.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Again, jealous.”

“Mhmm. Alright. Let’s get us out of here and then I have a few things _I_ have to tell _this_ you.”

“Good. I’ve had questions.”

“I know you have.” Rose smiled and watched the Doctor gesture at the jumpseat. “What’s this?”

“I had time to install the seatbelt while you were off sulking in the galley.” He grinned widely. “Precious cargo.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you so much more.”

“Don’t,” she warned. “I’ll fight tooth and nail and have you seen these claws I have these days?”

“I have two hearts, more love to hold.”

“You’re full of it and I didn’t buy that the first time you tried it. There’s no way I’m gonna buy it the hundred-thousandth time.”

“That number’s likely higher, you know,” the Doctor chuckled and got her buckled in. “There we go. Anywhere in particular or just the vortex?”

“Whatever you want. I’m not picky. I’m just happy to be back.”

“Vortex it is. I don’t care so much about a good view when I can be off with my lovely wife.”

Once they were floating along, the Doctor helped her down to the grating and followed her to her preferred sitting room. She knew time hadn’t really passed for the Doctor, but she was still taken aback not to find dust or cobwebs anywhere. Then, of course, she realized what she’d been thinking and laughed.

“Time travel,” she muttered, grinning. “Alright. Let’s get this over with. Doctor, I’d sooner go without a shag for an eternity than cheat on you.”

The Doctor blinked and fully sank on the couch. Rose gave him a look, sat beside him, and draped a hand over her tummy.

“Ah.”

“It was Jim. _You_ are Jim. Were - no, will be. He’s you from a future where we have _a lot_ of children.”

“Who are having children of their own when I have that face.”

“Well, yeah, one of them.”

“Ah,” the Doctor repeated. “Now I feel like even more of an arse than I did before.”

“You were fighting it hard.”

“I was so jealous,” he finally laughed. “Jesus, of myself. Why am I always jealous of my own damn self? Christ. I shouldn’t get so much joy out of it. Honestly, I should have known it _was_ me since I was so bloody jealous. Blimey.”

“I know,” Rose laughed. “One last thing. You were wrong.”

“Not by much. Only three hours more.”

“What? No.” Rose snickered. “Lemme show you something.”

Rose mentally coaxed the Doctor closer and felt his happiness at being in her mind once more. With a soft smile he returned, Rose connected her mind to the baby and knew the exact second it clicked in his head.

“You can connect to _our son_ ,” he breathed. “I didn’t think it was possible. How did you do it, Rose?”

“Jim. Oh, God. _You._ Future you. Not Jim.” Rose laughed. “You told me I was subconsciously blocking him since we thought I couldn’t do it.” Rose gave him a slightly grumpy look. “You also told me to stop listening to you, which I might have to think about doing. It was hurting him. I still feel awful.”

Frowning, the Doctor caressed her belly. “I’m sorry. I’m so happy, though. This is fan- Rose, this is fantastic!” He beamed at her. “You can connect to our son’s mind. Oh, Rose…”

“I know.”

“I’m _so_ happy.” The Doctor gave her a soft smile. “Was that the last of it, then?”

“Yep.”

“Good. Was a pain in the arse, but it was worth it, I feel.”

“I agree. Remind me later I bought you a tie. Think you’re gonna like it. You’ll finally have that blue tie you’ve been looking for.”

He grinned at her. “Great.” 

“Right. Oh, wait. There’s just one thing I want you to do before I feel we can put this whole thing behind us.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“I’m really gonna have to have you redo that performance in the kitchen yesterday morning. I wanna see if you’ve gotten better with age or if I need to go back to the you with younger hips and a desire to prove himself. That you nearly shagged yourself into actual exhaustion. I want that. Now.”

“Oh, Rose, you should know by now that I’ve only ever gotten better with age.” He grinned widely. “You came home to the right man.”

“I really hope you prove that. Over and over if you have to.” Rose paused. “Oh, and Doctor?”

“Yes, my enticing lovely?”

“Over my dead body will our son be named Siegfried.”

“But Rose, why? It’s a sturdy name!”

Rose could only laugh.


	12. Epilogue

Finally finished wrapping their gifts, Rose sighed and carried them to the control room. So much for the Doctor being any help with this part.

Chuckling, feeling quite fond of the man she’d been in a relationship with for almost three years now, Rose stopped in the doorway between the control room and the sleeping quarters corridor so she could watch him a moment. She had no idea what he was looking at on the monitor, but it had clearly captured his complete attention.

“Hey,” she finally called when nearly four minutes had passed without him looking up. “Whatcha looking at?”

The Doctor quickly exited out of whatever was on the monitor screen and spun to grin at her.

“Ah, there you are. Where did you disappear to?”

“I was wrapping our gifts for Mickey and Martha. Remember?” She gave him a pointed look and his gaze dropped to her tummy. “Doctor, we’re both going to the baby shower. You said you would. Don’t try to get out of it now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied, meeting her eyes once more and smiling again. “We’re already here. Are you ready to go?”

“Suppose I look presentable. I was gonna put on a dress but since you’ve already landed the TARDIS, don’t have time for that now, do I? Were you in a hurry or something?”

“It’s a baby shower! And I think you look ravishing.” His smile widened and she swore his eyes were shining a bit. “Here, lemme carry those for you.”

“They’re gonna know I did all the work, sweetie.”

“I figured they would. Left to me, these would be in a paper sack.”

Snorting, the Doctor ran a finger along the bottom of the monitor, smiled, and then shut off the screen itself. He then turned and held out his arms. While piling the gifts into his arms, she caught him giving her body a little half-smile and arched a brow.

“You better mentally put my clothing back on, Doctor.”

“I wasn’t imagining you unclothed, you vixen. Just imagining you with child.” He chuckled and Rose frowned at him. “Hard not to think about it. We’re getting ready to go to a baby shower, after all.”

Was that something he wanted someday? Now, when they were likely running late for the baby shower, was not the time for a serious, sit down conver- Wait a moment. Oh, of course.

“Quit trying to distract me. We’re not missing this shower. An army of purple people-eater aliens could storm London today and I wouldn’t care.”

“One,” the Doctor said, brows arched, “I sincerely hope that isn’t a real thing. Two, I wasn’t trying to distract you at all. Just came to mind, is all.”

“Me being pregnant just came to mind?” She frowned at him and noted the thoughtful look on his face, his gaze back on the monitor. Odd. “Guess I can see that happening if you were thinking about Martha.”

The Doctor shrugged and then gave her a small smile.

“You ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Rose kissed his cheek and saw his smile widen. “There. That’s better. Thank you for carrying everything.”

“Anything for the woman I love.”

“I love you, too.” Rose smiled sweetly. “Coming?”

After a final look at the black-screened monitor, the Doctor followed her to the door and Rose frowned. She’d never stop being curious about what he was always looking at on there. It had started happening after that time his future self had kept her onboard with him for the four hours her Doctor had been stuck for several months in the past with her future self. She knew he was keeping something from her about that trip and at first, she’d wondered if it was a relationship or something, but then they’d finally gotten together and she’d realized he was still keeping something from her. Martha _and_ Mickey, too, actually.

Whatever happened on that trip was directly related to whatever he was always looking at on the monitor and it sometimes drove her mad trying to reason out what it could possibly be. Sighing, she again pushed it to the back of her mind and caught herself admiring the firm backside directly in front of her. She had a party to get to and good memories to make with the love of her life. She could think about the mystery later.

Perhaps one day, she’d even figure it out.

***

Exactly five minutes later, on the other side of London, Rose knocked on a very familiar door and it immediately opened to one Jackie Tyler.

“Rose, you two just left,” she said, smiling. “Am I never going to have any alone time?”

“No,” Rose chuckled, heart squeezing. “I have a very long life ahead of me and some things I just need to share with my mum. I have to be careful how I meter out my time with you so I don’t run out of it too quickly.”

Jackie sighed and stepped back. “Suppose you’re right, sweetheart. So what’s going on now? Where is your husband? Oh, Rose, tell me you haven’t been fighting or anything.”

“No, he’s coming. I came ahead to make sure you were home. Hold on.” Rose mentally told the Doctor her mum was home and smiled happily. “He’s on his way. We have a surprise for you.”

“How exciting. I mentioned you two just stopped by.” Jackie gave her a look and Rose nodded, curious about what they’d said or done this time. “Were you aware someone tried to cremate me? I thought you and him wanted to bury me in your strange, little lakeside room on that ship of yours.”

Rose gasped. “How dare they? I do _not_ want to cremate you. You’re getting buried. Several centuries from now, though. As long as we don’t accidentally land on the day you die, I can keep coming here and seeing you.”

“Well, that I like,” her mum said, smiling. “Where is this man of yours?”

“Hold on. He’s…” Rose hurried to open the door and saw the Doctor a few steps away with their son in his arms. “Hello, you two. Decide to skip the carrier today?”

“He likes the one-on-one attention. Harder for him to get that in a carrier.” Rose stepped back and let the Doctor enter. “Jackie,” the Doctor called happily. “I’ve brought you someone to meet.”

“You sound like you’re in a good mood,” Jackie said as she walked in from the kitchen. When she saw their son, she gasped and looked at Rose. “Rose?”

“Meet our son, Jackie.”

“Oh,” Jackie breathed and eagerly accepted the bundled infant. “Rose, you were- Doctor, he- What is his name? How old is he? Is he healthy?”

“Um, that’s actually something we’re still discussing.” Jackie gave the Doctor a dirty look and he laughed happily. “Rose and I think he should be called Alex, but he thinks he should be called Pickle since a pickle is how Rose realized she was pregnant.”

Jackie gave him a serious look. “Doctor, if you name my grandson Pickle, I will slap you into next year.”

“Mum,” Rose laughed. “We named him Alex, but he does like Pickle more. I’m partial to Alexander, but neither my husband nor my son seem to like that.”

“Well, Alex is a fine name,” Jackie said to the infant. “Oh, my God. I’m your grandma.”

Beaming, Jackie carefully bounced up and down, her gaze fastened to her grandchild and Rose just looked on happily.

“Once you’re done admiring our handiwork,” the Doctor said impishly, ignoring the elbow Rose shoved into his side, “we have an interesting story to tell you.”

“Nothing can be more interesting than my first grandbaby.”

“No, but it is a good one,” Rose said. “The Doctor actually knew about Alex for hundreds of years before he actually came along. Before we ever got together, actually.”

“It’s true,” the Doctor confirmed. “How about we sit down? We’re not in a hurry to leave. Are we, Rose?”

“No, we’re definitely not.”

Her mum, Rose realized, wasn’t planning to give their son back anytime soon. As she made herself comfortable on the couch, she again smiled at her. Jackie didn’t bother looking up from Alex’s face as she spoke.

“Alright so what’s this story of yours?”

“Oh, where to begin?” The Doctor sighed. “Well, suppose I could start from our beginning. Several centuries ago, before I finally felt brave enough to tell your daughter I loved her, there was an incident with some weeping angels and a Rose swap…”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes The Rose Swap. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> XX Jaspre Rose


End file.
